Burning Up
by 0Life-is-a-Song0
Summary: Nick never moved on from Aleze Bennett. He harbored her love; he let the flames breathe. People warned him about getting burned, but he's a ticking time bomb anyway. He's reckless, volatile. He'll do what he can to get her back. Guess what? Time's up.
1. Start the Fire

_yes, another story, I know. But, I was thinking of stories after this one gets done (if I ever get it done) and it came to me: what would happen if... you know, blah, blah blah. Well, I'm acting on that thought. And I bring to you, another P&P story. _

_Reviewers are certainly loved and welcomed :P_

_And you'll get cyber cookies if you give me reviews._

Disclaimer- If I owned P&P Will would have kissed her the first time he had the impulse to, and Caroline would have been shipped off to boarding school when Charlie had an epiphany of the most welcomed kind. But, I don't, so sorry.

_"Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

_This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream"_

**-Carrie Underwood, Just a Dream**

Funny how quickly the best things can become the worst things.

_"Please, Aleze, just leave." He begged me, his face torn between pleading and remorse. I stood my ground._

_"So you're leaving, just like that?" I pretended not to care. "Funny how my family warned me things would work out like this." I rolled my eyes._

_"Yes, well, that being said, it's not like my father didn't warn me as well. I can't help it if-" I cut him off as he began tugging on the collar of his white shirt desperately. _

_"Tell me you don't love me." I stated simply, folding my arms over the slight bulge on my stomach. "Tell me you never want to see me again, and I'll leave." He choked on his gum. _

_"You know I can't say that."_

_"Why not? You imply it very well." Fighting back my growing temper, I waited._

_"I don't mean to... I just can't do this!" He grabbed his hair in frustration and ripped at it. _

_"What, are you too scared or something?" I challenged  
_

Funny how things can change.

_"... I… don't love you, Aleze." I almost felt my eyes pop out of my sockets, but my body went numb too fast for me to register said action. A cold, icy feeling took over._

_"What?" I asked in disbelief. I felt the monster kick, but I knew it really wasn't him. Her. It? I wasn't sure. It was just my gut feeling taking over. _

_"I… can't be with you because I don't… I don't love you. I can't see you anymore, Aleze, please, __please__ just leave." He looked down and scuffed his shoe on the cement. His brilliant azure eyes seemed glassy and fragile as he became suddenly interested in an ant that was running at breakneck speed over his leather dress shoe_.

Funny how everything can crumble.

_"Well…" My voice was hollow. "That changes things, doesn't it?" I said it more as a statement than a question, and he looked up, startled by my response. _

_"What?" He stupidly asked. _

_"Well, I should have seen it coming, I suppose. Who would expect you to live up to obligations like this?" I laughed coldly. "Not me, certainly. We all know how you can't have your family name tainted."_

Funny how brave you can act.

_"Aleze, it's nothing like that and you know it." He said sternly, but his eyes were looking down at the ant again. "We've grown apart, that's all." _

_"Apart!?" I nearly shrieked. "Apart!? If anything, this __thing__," I pointed at the bulge with comically over the top gestures, "This thing has pulled us even closer! You think I want it? I don't. Do you think I'm ready? I'm not! Do you think I want you be be a part of it? Heads up, I don't! I just thought you'd be able to handle the knowledge maturely, that's all." Stepping back, I scoffed. "Just thought a __Darcy__ would be able to own up to his mistakes." _

Funny how fast you can fall apart.

_Reaching the car, it was no surprise that I was crying so hard I could hardly see the road as I drove at breakneck speeds away from his house._

_Whoo, a little drama going on there. It'll be explained as time progresses, this is just a teaser to get the show on the road. Now, press the little purplish button on the left, and you know what to do. Yes, you do.  
_


	2. Feel a Spark

_So, this is really just a filler for the starting chapter. It's giving back ground information and beginning things to get the story really rolling. No, it's not a teaser like the first chapter, but it's more of a here's where she is now kind of thing. Yes, Darcy is in it. That's how it's going to get rolling. _

_SO! Let's read and review, shall we? Let's try for ten this chapter, please?_

Disclaimer- When Caroline commented on Lizzie's frock being covered in mud, I would have had Darcy say, "that's hot," just to make an awkward silence ensue between them. Since this did not occur, we can assume I'm just meddling with someone else's story.

"_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please.  
You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._"

_**-Breaking Benjamin, Breath**_

_**---  
**_

_She was running like she always did. Sharp steps, pumping arms in sync with the too loud bass in her DJ headphones. The pavement was a long ribbon of dull grey as she propelled herself foreword, weaving through people and dodging any pets on taut leashes. Her mind was filled with hip-hop and hardly anything else because the music was too loud._

_It was then that she saw him. His loud, commanding presence stopped her in her tracks, and she stared up at him, emotions twisting like a gnarled oak tree's roots. She was breathing hard, but he remained impassive, his eyebrow raised like it always would when he thought she was doing something weird. _

_He was saying something, his lips moving slowly, his eyes sparkling with sentiment, but Aleze couldn't hear him. Her music was too loud, and the volume button wouldn't budge. She was trying to pull the headphones off of her head, but it was like they were stuck. He was still talking, his face becoming more animated with every word he spoke, but she couldn't hear! It was a strange feeling to be cloaked in nothing but sound, but it wasn't the sound she wanted to hear. She wanted his voice, but she couldn't get to it. _

_Growing angry, he grabbed his hair and pulled on it, causing it to stick up. She remembered how much he hated his hair sticking up, but he couldn't help but tug at it to make him think. He was shouting; she could tell by the stance he had, but she couldn't do anything, why couldn't he see that? They must have made such a pair to the people on the street, one tugging in a panicked way at her ear phones, the other shouting but not being heard. _

_Suddenly, all sound stopped. All Aleze could hear was her frantic breathing as she stared up at him with her wide green eyes. He was glowering, his face dark and brooding with an expression that could only be described as disgust. Tears fell down her face as she looked at him, his anger rippling off of him and forcing her back. What was he doing to her? Why couldn't she be with him? Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? _

_"Aleze," The soft, quiet voice was surrounding her, cutting the sound of her breath off altogether. "Aleze, don't be afraid." Aleze gasped and shook her head. She couldn't listen to it; she couldn't bear to see him again. What was she doing? She felt like she was choking; she was falling but this time there wasn't anyone to save her. This was the end, and it wouldn't end with happily ever after. No, no, this would end the way the wicked step-mother wanted. A princess in pieces. _

_"I love you." _

"Mum, wake up!" A high pitched voice brought Aleze to her senses as she shot up from her sleeping position to stare blearily around, her gaze finally falling on a little girl who was fully dressed and staring at her with wide, dark blue eyes. Dark, brooding eyes peered up at her for a moment, and she almost winced before they changed back into the liquid sapphire ones she knew and loved. The little girl was practically bouncing out of her shiny new shoes, and it took Aleze a moment to realize that she was fully dressed for her first day of school. Her grey jacket with red trim was buttoned up correctly today, and her plaid grey and white skirt seemed clean. Her white socks were pulled up correctly, and she had even brushed her wild brown black curls back.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Aleze groaned and assessed her daughter once again. She was clean. Her eyes sparkled like they were telling a secret, but Aleze didn't stare at them for too long; her dream was bad enough. But she was hiding something…

"What did you do?" Aleze asked slowly, pulling back her covers hesitantly, nervous all of a sudden. The girl was known for her trickery, just like her mother. Nicolette smiled and held her hands up as if to say she was innocent.

"Niko, I promise you I'll tickle you unmercifully if-" Aleze's voice trailed off as she saw the numbers on her clock right. It said 11:00 A.M in bright, bold red numbers, and she had to have her daughter at school by 8:00 A.M.

Needless to say, she was late.

"Oh shit! Bloody hell, wait; you didn't hear that, ok? Nod to me Niko, you didn't hear that. Shit! Ok, mommy's got to hurry, go and get your breakfast!" She exclaimed, running across the room to her bathroom to shower. Her first day at her new job was today too.

"Great first impressions." Aleze muttered angrily, flicking on her radio in time to hear Leona Lewis's new song. Rolling her eyes she stepped into the shower, letting scalding hot water burn her as she scrubbed herself angrily, attempting to wash the dream from her skin.

Twenty minutes later Aleze would be found rushing around her apartment, grabbing nonsensical items and throwing them into her bag. Her daughter sat up at the table, solemnly eating her Frosted Flakes. Quickly grabbing her cell phone and shoes, Aleze grabbed her daughter's hand and began pulling her out of the apartment, asking breathlessly, "Do you have your bag? Do you need your jumper?"

"Mummy, I'm brill, can we go now?" Nicolette asked brightly, grabbing her bag and flying through the door as Aleze closed it. Breathlessly, she picked her daughter up and carried her down the stairs, ignoring the little girl's protests. Reaching the car, she buckled her into the front seat and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car and swearing when she almost hit a mini cooper.

"Honey, we're going to be very, very late today." Aleze told Nicolette as her daughter began humming to herself, staring out of the window. Warning bells sang in Aleze's head at her daughter's calm disposition. The smile on her face could too easily be considered a smirk, if looking at it from the right angle. Niko was hiding something.

"No we're not." Niko chirped, pressing the radio button. Bell X1 crooned over the speakers, but Aleze wasn't in the mood. Reaching over to turn the music off, Aleze paused as she saw the time on the clock. Realization dawned on her, and turning to glance exasperatedly at Niko, Aleze wasn't surprised to see her daughter glowing with pride.

"Niko…" Aleze said softly, hinting comical danger. "Did you change the clocks in mummy's room?" Niko giggled and nodded slowly, handing her mom the cell phone. The time 7:37 glowed brightly up at her.

"I just turned it anti-clockwise. It was funny, right? Now we're on time!" Niko smiled wider, bringing out the dimples in her cheeks, and Aleze shook her head, staring at the road.

"What did I say about touching the clocks again?" She asked, frustrated. She couldn't look over at the passenger seat or else she'd stop being angry. Niko had that effect on her. When it came to her daughter, Aleze would do anything to see her happy. This made her somewhat of a pushover in these situations. Needless to say…

"Oh, mum, you're not cheesed off, are you?" Niko asked sadly, hanging her head. "I thought it was right smart thing to do, a doddle! Auntie Jane always says I shouldn't, but it's easy peasy to pull off. Auntie Jane says you used to do it to grandma." Aleze shook her head, not being able to pull off the angry parent trick. She did the same thing to her mom all the time.

"It's fine, duck." She sighed and took a left. "I'm just tired." The rest of the drive was silent as Aleze had turned on the radio, and Niko decided she wanted to sing along with every song she heard. The ten minute drive felt like forever as Aleze tried to forget about her dream. It wasn't easy seeing his face on every billboard she passed.

Aleze Bennett lived in London with her daughter, Nicolette, and her sister, Jane. She lived in a nice side of London, but both her and her sister worked hard to keep the apartment they lived in, and Aleze had to keep finding better jobs to put her daughter into the Preparatory School, Abercorn. Nicolette was five years old, and Lizzie was twenty one. She had her bachelor's degree in photography and music, and she was starting her new job at the popular photography agency in London, Looker London.

Of course, now that her panic of being late had subsided, Aleze wasn't worried about making a bad impression. She loved taking photographs, and she could put up with annoying, prideful models. She had gotten the practice from being around Jane's clients.

Jane Bennett was a worker for FM Modeling, and she was the person who helped new models gain popularity and poise. She skimmed through the rejects and selected the best of the bunch to gain contracts with photography agents, and she set models up with mangers. She was the grease that kept FM Modeling from crumpling. Others argued that she should be a model herself, but Jane said she'd feel uncomfortable in states of undress in front of a camera.

Aleze had come to London when she had graduated from high school at the age of seventeen (early birthday) and with her father's permission and an acceptance letter, she hopped onto a plane and flew to London where she attended Birkbeck University of London for three years. She had graduated from the Uni at the age of 20 -she had taken joint enrollment and college courses in High School- in March, but it took about six months for her to get the job she was starting. It was actually thanks to Jane that she had a job; Jane had connections with the owner of the photography agency. Now, in the mildly chilly month of September, Aleze was taking her daughter to her very first day of school.

"Mummy," Niko said brightly, snapping out of her singing. "I want a pony for my next birthday." Aleze shook her head and smiled.

"Maybe when you're older, you can buy one." She teased, rolling her eyes. Her daughter's birthday had been a little less than a month ago, but she was still thinking up present ideas.

"But I really fancy it, please?" She begged, turning to stare at her mom. Aleze laughed and shook her head.

"Let's get you through school first, and then I'll see about a pony." Turning the engine off, she chanced a glance at Nicolette. "Are you ready for school?" She asked, leaning over slowly. Niko smiled and nodded, but when she saw what her mom was planning, she began shrieking and trying to open the door.

"NO MUM, NO!" She screamed in delight as Aleze grabbed her and began tickling her unmercifully. Aleze couldn't stop laughing as her little girl begged and pleaded jokingly to be let go. Pulling her over, she set Niko on her lap primly.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes mum, I want to learn." Niko replied, but leaned in with a secret. "But I want you to come with me." She whispered. Aleze nodded knowingly.

"I want to go too." She whispered back. "But, I have to work so you can go to school." Opening the door, she let Niko scramble out before handing her her book bag and a jacket.

"Just in case." She advised before stepping out and locking the car. Walking hand in hand up the steps to the school, Aleze took a deep breath as if it were her first day of school. Something funny flittered in her stomach.

"Are you nervous?" Niko asked in a loud whisper, and Aleze smiled.

"No, are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Sure enough, the famous brooding glare took over her face.

"Never." Niko said gravely, crossing her finger over her heart. Pulling her through the double doors, Aleze was accosted by a friendly looking older woman.

"You must be Ms. Bennett." The woman said knowingly, smiling brightly. Aleze nodded slowly, a question on her face. The woman quickly explained that the teachers were assigned specific children, and she had looked over the files, memorizing the faces of the parents so that she could connect them with the children.

"It helps me know the child better." She said in her older woman's voice. Bending down slightly, she leaned into Niko's space. Aleze saw her daughter's nose wrinkle slightly in annoyance, so she squeezed her hand in a silent statement that said clearly, "be nice".

"What is your name?" She asked in an overly sweet voice. Niko looked up at her mom and frowned. Aleze nodded her head encouragingly.

"My name is Nicolette Adel Bennett. I'm five years old and I know my alphabet and numbers. You don't have to ask me the normal questions; I know them." She said proudly, sticking her chest out and pointing. The older woman seemed surprised, but smiled anyway.

"Well, Nicolette Adel, I'm very happy to meet you. Do you see that table over there?" The woman pointed over where a chubby boy and a girl in pig tails were coloring. "If you will go over there, I'm sure they would love to meet you." Shrugging, Niko let go of her mother's hand and walked to the table, sitting down and stating loudly that she loved to color.

"She's very exuberant." The woman observed kindly. Aleze nodded, and looking at the nametag on the woman's jumper, she replied simply, "She really is. Though, I have one favor to ask of you. I would like it if you didn't speak childishly to her, Mrs. Brooks."

"I would think not." Mrs. Brooks nodded slowly. "You can see that she wouldn't appreciate that one bit." Turning back to face Aleze, she let her kind smile take over again.

"What time will she be picked up?" She asked quizzically.

"I get off at four, so around four thirty? Assuming that you have a 'day-care' sort of program?" Aleze felt something off about the too friendly smile the lady gave her.

"When does your husband get off?" Was the next question, and Aleze realized what her questions were for. Mrs. Brooks was deliberately asking these questions to get back at her for asking her to speak intelligently to Niko. Her temper licked the corners of her conscious.

"I wouldn't know." She bit back slowly, keeping her voice normal for the sake of her daughter.

"Oh? Why?" Mrs. Brooks asked, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Aleze resisted the urge to hit her.

"I'm not married." Came a forced reply.

"Oh? Where's her father?" Ok, that was deliberately stepping out of line. Aleze turned and raised an eyebrow at Mrs. Brooks.

"I believe that's invasion of privacy, ma'am. If you'd like to snoop, do such actions subtly. Now, I have a job to get to, and I expect you need to as well. If I hear you're taking this out on my daughter, you can bet this will be brought up to board of education." Turning around, Aleze started to leave, but a sudden shout of exclamation brought her to a screeching halt.

"Mummy, hold on!" Niko shouted loudly in an almost American accent before standing up and running over. Aleze bent down to be at Niko's level.

"Yes dear?" She asked softly, smoothing a strand of hair from her face. Niko held out her fist solemnly, and Aleze laughed. She had almost forgotten.

"Stacks." She murmured.

"Stacks." Niko agreed, pounding her small fist against Aleze's larger one. Standing up, she hugged her daughter before raising an eyebrow at Mrs. Brooks and leaving.

The drive to Looker London almost ripped Aleze apart. She had never been so far from her daughter. She was all she had left of what once was, and it was almost like a security blanket was being ripped from her fingers. It was strange to think that her daughter was so happy to be going to school, but then again, Aleze knew someone who also had loved to go to school too. She guessed that it just ran on one side of the family.

She seemed fine leaving though. Aleze shook her head promising not to get sentimental. What was the point? Nicolette was five years old; of course the little girl still depended on her! It was just… weird. There wasn't a bright and quizzical toddler rambling to her about the clouds above; it was a pranking, mischievous school kid running off to color.

It was just… weird.

_"What will you do?" Her mother asked, face bleak. _

_"I'm keeping the baby." Aleze stated firmly, hugging her stomach protectively._

_"You're fifteen! You can't make that decision!" Danielle Bennett seethed loudly, disrupting Fred Bennett's musing. _

_"I'm going to have to." Aleze stated firmly, not moving her hands. The bulge was slightly larger, but only just. _

_"How will you take care of it?" Her mother asked angrily. _

_"I'll get a job. I'll quit school if I have to. I'll do what it takes to fix this." Aleze stated as she turned to her father. "I'll do anything."_

_"Fixing it would be killing it." Her mother stated bluntly. Aleze turned a withering glare to her mother. _

_"That's not fixing the problem, that's creating another one. I'm not going to be a murderer." She hissed, clenching her fists around her. _

Shaking her head, Aleze coughed to disrupt her own thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about what could have happened. What mattered was that she was here, getting a job, and supporting herself and her daughter. Independent. Aleze liked the sound of that. Stepping out of the car as she pulled against the curb, Aleze cursed loudly when she was almost run over.

"Why do they drive on the wrong side of the road here?!" She exclaimed angrily, taking a couple of angry glares from locals with a suddenly sheepish smile. It was true though; even after years of living among the British, Aleze had never really become British.

Aleze hated London. The hustle and bustle drove her crazy, but she didn't know where else to go. This was the one city she was safe. She couldn't run into anyone she didn't want to in this city. It was like a red zone to who she didn't want to see.

Hitching her bag up onto her shoulder, Aleze walked up the steps of the office building, trying to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't do good to go into her new job with a chip on her shoulder.

Walking up to the receptionist's desk, Aleze nervously introduced herself and was quickly ushered off to a room where she was unceremoniously thrown into a meeting with her new boss.

"He'll be in in a minute. If you could have your portfolio out when he gets here, it'll save you trouble." She informed Aleze slowly. Aleze didn't like her either. The way she stared at everything with disdain was quickly becoming annoying and the way she kept primping herself in front of Aleze told her that the secretary cared more about appearances than anything. Well, it was a fashion photography industry. Either deal with it or get out.

"Thank you." Aleze replied as she pulled out the large folder of pictures, setting it on her lap to wait. One minute turned to three, and five minutes became ten. When fifteen minutes had passed, Aleze cursed under her breath and began thumbing through her photos, mentally critiquing them.

The first one she hated.

It was a picture of a stoplight, the color changing to red, the sunset throwing a bright orange color around the simple object. Shadows crawled in from underneath it where the sewer system leaked water, but the bright contrast to the sky made the stoplight seem like it was the most important thing.

It was so cliché she wanted to vomit.

Paradox pictures were very common to Aleze. She disliked the way that it was obvious why she had taken the picture, and it was the main reason she chose her next picture to be of an apple.

"Now why would you have a bitten apple as a part of your portfolio?" A cheerful British voice asked, and Aleze jumped as a friendly hand fell on her shoulder. "Let me guess… were you hungry?" Aleze stood up slowly and assessed her new boss.

He was quite simply… nice. He had nice red hair, nice blue eyes, nice smile, nice teeth, nice clothes, and a nice attitude. It was like he had stepped out of a fifteenth century book with his charming attitude. Aleze relaxed and laughed as she shook hands with him.

"I was going more for, 'taste of sin'." Aleze corrected, sitting down and tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. The man nodded knowingly.

"It _is_ a red apple." He noted, turning his head to stare at it. Jumping slightly, he laughed and turned red. "But, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Charlie Bingley, and I'm your new boss." He held a hand out for the portfolio and Aleze obliged, passing it to him and letting him skim through. She nervously gripped her hands in her lap, tapping her foot slowly.

"Yes, you can see the little girl now reaching into a cookie jar in the background." He smiled brightly and laughed his nice laugh. Looking up, he met her eyes easily. "Is she yours?" He asked, not trying to be nosy. Aleze smiled, feeling a little proud despite herself.

"Yes, she's just turned five." She said with a laugh. Charlie nodded slowly, tracing the outline of the fruit before looking up. "She's tasted sin." He said more to himself, even though he was looking at her. "She was born out of wed-lock." He added, reaching an epiphany. Aleze almost froze from nodding, but forced herself to keep moving her head up and down.

_Easy girl,_ she chided herself, _it's not like he's putting you down._

"Brilliant." He smiled again, and Aleze let herself loosen up. Something annoying was building in the back of her head. _Don't think about it, don't think about it. _ "Not a lot of chaps out there would own up to it." Suddenly standing up, he cleared his throat. "Not a lot of people in general would own to it." He dropped the portfolio on the desk with a sharp smacking noise. "I can tell a girl's personality and style just by one photograph." He declared, walking around the desk and then leaning against it, arms back and supporting the rest of him. "And by that one photo I've seen, Ms. Bennett, I believe you're going to be the best one I've hired yet." His blue eyes bore into hers.

"Well… that's the first time anyone's said that before." Aleze smiled brightly and stood up, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me; it's me thanking you. The people I've got here are piss poor photo takers." He grabbed her arm and began dragging her across the room. "It's time I have my employees live up to Looker London standards, and I think I'm going to use you to do it."

"I'm not entirely sure that's a good thing." Aleze blurted as she was pulled up a set of stairs. Charlie laughed brightly.

"That's where you'd be correct, Ms. Bennett." He replied with a hint of sadism as he turned and continued to drag her up the stairs. "This will certainly be interesting."

"Hm…" Aleze moaned in worry in the back of her throat, and only just managed to make it sound like an interested sound.

"Oh don't worry. My only task for you today is to make everything organized." He smiled brightly, but didn't give her a chance to respond as he threw open a pair of doors and pushed her into the world of photography.

---

It was a sad attempt at a professional business; Aleze decided the moment she got her bearings to stare around. People were running from place to place, costumes hanging haggardly from the hangers and models shrieking for attention to their makeup as hair designers yelled for their combs and wigs. The photo shoots were thrown into random corners with large, cheap lights bringing a pale sort of pallor to everyone's faces nearby.

It was no surprise that no one noticed her standing there, almost pathetically. As Aleze stared, she watched a man break apart two men's loud, abrasive argument, and someone add half and half to a model's skim milk. Shaking her head slowly, Aleze knew what she had to do. Charlie had given a job, right? She might as well do it. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Aleze opened her mouth.

She was instantly taking charge.

"What is going on here?!" She yelled, and the entire room slowly went quiet. _Good… lungs still are in good order_, she noted to herself. Grabbing a clip board from the props table inconspicuously, Aleze snagged her pen and began writing what appeared to be notes down as she glared up at everyone. People were still moving around, but their eyes were slowly checking her out, assessing the mediocre skirt suit she had thrown together, and the pulled up messy brown hair. She was either out of her mind, or high on the food chain to be yelling like that, it was decided.

"I come in here and I find the room like this?" She added, kicking an askew wig away from her foot. Butterflies were building in her stomach at their stares, but she couldn't help it. Words kept falling out like a waterfall. Word vomit, she called it. "Who's in charge of the scene shots?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow expectantly. A stout Asian man walked foreword confidently.

"That would be me." He explained in a soft, smooth accent. Aleze nodded slowly before smiling sweetly and leaning towards him.

"Then why is it that the scene shots aren't together, organized, and running proficiently?" She asked sweetly, not changing her tone, but letting her eyes bore into his. The man gulped and grabbed at his neck tab, making her internally wince.

"See, the thing is-" He was interrupted by her award winning smile.

"I don't want you to tell me." She said softly, trying to tone down her bitchy entrance. "I just would like you to fix it, ok?" She asked, eyebrows still raised. When the man nodded and turned to the others, she drew a check mark in an imaginary box.

"The person who is also in charge of the makeup, please assemble all makeup, costumes, and hair care in one organized, specific area." She called out; looking up to see nervously that everyone was staring at her, she resisted the urge to gulp.

"All models please situate changing areas near the makeup and costumes." She decided after careful deliberation. "Keep the shoots nearby the tech equipment, and please move the props to the correct scenes." Aleze added on, hoping someone had heard her. It was to her surprise that people were moving, doing as she said and not complaining within her ear shot. Aleze knew they were probably grumbling behind her back, but she didn't care; she knew she would too.

"Where would you like the models' managers?" A stout woman wearing Gucci asked. Aleze felt almost all of her confidence leave her as it was only one person asking a simple question, not a whole group of people just staring.

"Uh… over here, please." She asked politely, checking something off. The woman glanced over to see what was on Aleze's list, but she deftly switched hands, letting the corner of the plastic block the woman's view. She didn't need her suddenly found respect depleting because some manager ran her mouth about a bunch of squiggles and check boxes as the leader's "to do" list.

When every manager assembled, Aleze began talking, saying how she needed them to actually manage their models and keep them in order.

"Looker London does not want to have to pull teeth and hair to take pictures." She added at all of their annoyed nods. "This should all run smoothly, they're professionals, right?" She tacked on with a smile.

"Of course they're professionals, I approved all of them." A kind, amused voice said loudly over the clamor of props and easels being moved. Aleze whirled around and let a bright smile take over her face when her twin sister waltzed over, a smile also growing on her face.

"Jane!"

"Aleze!" Aleze let her sister envelope her into a hug. The smell of cheery blossoms made Aleze smile as the nervous tension slowly slipped from her shoulders. Her sister was a safe zone; she couldn't do anything wrong.

"Are you badgering my clients?" Jane asked with a teasing air, shaking hand with the women around them. Looking up, Jane raised an eyebrow. "And are you totally redoing the modeling of the room?"

"It's too disorganized." Aleze said airily, but deep down she suddenly had a pit of worry starting to grow. Was she doing too much? Was this what Charlie meant by changing it? Aleze had always taken things too seriously…

"It's wonderful." Jane stated again, grabbing her sun glasses off of her head and slipping them into her purse. Her coppery chestnut curls fell and framed her face nicely, making her sea green eyes stand out brightly against dark lashes. Aleze smiled as her sister bit her lip in worry, smudging her lipgloss slightly.

"Wait… is it not supposed to be?" She asked, reading the look on her sister's face too literally.

"No, it's how it's supposed to be. Well, how Charlie told me to do it." She added, pretending not to notice the managers leaning into her. Turning to them, she added to scare them off, "How are your models doing, ladies?" Slowly, they all turned and walked away, turning back to glance at her with something akin to suspicion.

"Aleze… did he tell you to do this?" Jane asked with a small smile, noticing the way Aleze would glance down at her scribbled on paper before looking up with defiance. Glancing over at her sister, Aleze bit back a grin.

"I don't know." She said honestly, lowering her voice as a couple of makeup artists bustled past, shouting about the makeup. "I think he wanted it fixed… but he didn't clarify." Pulling her clipboard up, she snorted into it as Jane hit her softly with a gasp of shock.

"You mean to say you don't know what you're doing?" She hissed, not really surprised, or angry for that matter. Aleze bit back another grin and smiled.

"He said fix it… I think he's testing me. But you shouldn't be here… it is my first day. I don't want to lose my job." Aleze teased, knowing why Jane was there.

"You just might lose your job if you keep this up." Jane teased with a laugh, grabbing a proffered coffee and handing it to her sister. Aleze took it gratefully, taking a drink and smiling brightly. Coffee was her life.

"If I do… then it wasn't meant to be." Aleze joked gravely, staring around. "I mean… I didn't know what I was doing for a moment. I was staring around… and then suddenly I was giving orders like crazy." She sighed. "I'm just out of sorts today."

"You never did like a messy workplace." Jane agreed, but stopped from laughing when she saw her sister's face. "What happened? Rough night?" Concern suddenly made her tilt Aleze's face up to analyze it from all angles.

"I had a bad dream." Aleze mumbled into her sister's palm, rolling her eyes. She hated talking like she was a child.

"Ah… oh." Comprehension dawned, and guilt began gnawing at her sister's face. Aleze's gaze narrowed.

"What?" She asked softly, taking another drink and staring up at her twin with suspicion. Jane suddenly became interested in the props table as it passed. Aleze let the clip board drop idly from her hand onto the table seeing as she didn't feel like she needed it anymore as she waited for a response. The look in Jane's eyes made her more interested. Something was making more warning bells ring in her mind, but she pushed them away. Jane was hiding something, and she was going to figure it out.

"What are you doing?!" Someone yelled, and the entire room grew silent once again. People stopped their moving to stare at the red in the face Charlie Bingley as he walked purposefully over to Aleze, a strange look in his eyes. Aleze had a funny feeling in her gut.

"Remodeling?" She asked weakly, but kept her gaze locked on his. Her sister had always told her in this business, don't make them think you've done wrong, or they'll call it out even if they don't believe it. Raising an eyebrow, she added, "I assumed that's what you wanted from me. You didn't specify." The room was so quiet, Aleze could almost hear a pin drop in the corner where the costume artist was trying to squeeze the costumes onto a rack. Jane was squeezing Aleze's hand for support, but stubbornly, she wrenched her hand from Jane's and swung it daintily.

"Remodeling." Charlie asked her stupidly, his accent slurring the word slightly. Aleze nodded firmly. She was still on control; at least in front of him. Glaring up at his liquid blue eyes, she dared him to question it.

"I quite like it." He stated with a large grin, making the sudden tension in the room fade. Grabbing her from around the shoulders, he gave her a side hug and laughed. "I knew I liked you! Not scared to stand up to me, eh? I knew I was a softie. Oh ho, and who's this lovely woman? Miss Jane Bennett… Aleze's sister." Aleze bit back a grin at the blush that formed on her sister's face. Looking at her new boss's face, she saw the same blush and shrugged. No wonder she got the job so easily.

Looking up and seeing that everyone seemed hesitant to continue, she barked a quick, "get on with it then!" before turning to look at Jane with the same suspicious eyes.

"I have to say… I am impressed." Charlie interrupted Aleze's stare.

"What? Why, sir?" She asked politely, flashing a warning glance at Jane before turning to Charlie.

"Oh please, call me Charlie." He waved off her shocked stare. "Sir is a knight's rank… I'm just a photographer who likes chaos." Waving around the studio, he grinned brightly like a school boy. "I can tell you like things to run smoothly. Order, as my business associate likes to call it. Something I don't have, which is why this studio is yours to run." He added, winking at Jane before turning back to stare at a slack jawed Aleze. Jane bit back a grin before turning to whisper in Charlie's ear, "I think you've just sealed her complete adoration of you."

"Good." Charlie chirped, laughing. "Glad to see someone does. She's the only one to pass the test so far." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need water, darling? You look parched." Taking a quick drink of her coffee, Aleze grabbed Charlie's shoulder and said quite firmly, "Love."

"Oh, that's new." Jane joked. "She's only ever said that to me." Aleze laughed before turning back and, noticing some models getting into it over a bag, she stomped over to sort it out.

"You live with her?" Charlie asked conversationally, turning to assess his new employee. Jane nodded slowly, and he watched with interest as walls began building up around her eyes to withhold information. They were very protective of each other, he realized. They would be powerful in their positions. Ah, his gut instinct never lied.

"Yes." She said slowly, keeping her polite, kind smile in place. Charlie laughed.

"And you both work in the fashion industry." He tacked on lamely. Jane laughed, and the walls fell a little bit, seeing as how the conversation wasn't going closer to Aleze's personal life.

"She loves picture taking, I love making people better than they are." She said simply, watching her sister. "I've actually come to pick up the model she's fussing with right now. Her attitude isn't becoming of our business." Feeling lame, she shut her mouth and turned red. Charlie laughed easily.

"You're too cute." He said simply. "I must simply see more of the both of you!" He exclaimed, causing a scene director to jump.

"That would be nice." Jane said diplomatically, trying to hide her excitement. Charlie's eyes sparkled.

"And since I'll be seeing Aleze at work from now on," He trailed off, but built up enough excitement to finish his statement. "How about you and I have a date to make up for the time she's taking?"

---

It was three o'clock before the studio was the way Aleze wanted it. By then, the models had left with schedule changes, and the only people left were adding last minute touches to the pictures for tomorrow. The Asian man, who Aleze had dubbed Vinnie, had kindly given her the schedules and the people on shifts. Delighted that she would be taking photographs, Aleze thanked Charlie profusely for giving her the job.

"You've got talent." He said simply, smiling. He was an odd man, Aleze decided, but he was a good man. He moved around everyone like they were already good friends, talking and chatting like they had known each other for years instead of moments. He was always smiling or joking, kindly helping and directing things the right way. Aleze respected the way he handled things.

"Yes, but I usually would have had to work my way up from grunt work to get to this." She stated, taking a camera from its stand and cradling it before putting it into its case. Looking at her watch, she realized the day had passed by quickly, and she was starving. When Charlie noticed her glancing at the time, he quickly made the problem right.

"You're done for the day." He stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and taking her down the stairs. Aleze protested loudly, but to no avail. When Charlie pulled the boss card, she caved, grabbing her bag of files to go over before he could forbid those too.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 9:00 sharp." He stated, pushing her from the front door. "I also have to have you meet one of my business associates tomorrow. He owns the magazine that uses a lot of our photos." Nodding, Aleze bid him good day before stepping down the stairs and following the sidewalk to get to her car. Turning the corner and feeling better than she had all day, Aleze began humming, right as she crashed into someone.

"Bloody hell! What's with these people these days? Is it too bloody hard to get a prick out of the way so I can walk? Bugger!" Someone was swearing and smacking at themselves, and Aleze froze, feeling a hot beverage soaking into her suit and shirt. Apparently, she had crushed the coffee cup with her chest. Interesting…

"I'm… hold on." Aleze hissed in pain when the hot coffee hit her skin, and with a wince she batted at it, clearing her throat. "Well, I was going to say sorry, but if you're going to be like that-"

"Just get out of my way." A harsh British voice snarled, shoving her to the side as he stalked past. Aleze stumbled, but caught herself, whirling around and grabbing his shoulder before snapping angrily, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one crashing into-"

"Oh don't start with me! It was an accident, but you wouldn't give me time to apologize! Maybe it you'd watch where you were going-" As the man turned around to face her, Aleze gave a gasp and stopped talking as a hand flew to her mouth in shock. His hair was longer, she noticed, maybe a bit more professional, but still messy from being tugged at. His sharp blue eyes were narrowed, like they usually were, but this time the glare was directed at her. He had tan skin from his Hispanic mother had gotten slightly darker, and more alluring than ever, but she wasn't really comprehending that. Thick full lips were pursed, but as he glared at her, realization dawned.

"W-w-what-" He stuttered, stepping back from her like she was an apparition. Aleze felt blood pounding in her ears, and a strange numb feeling was taking over as she stared. Her face was devoid of any emotion but shock. Taking a step backwards, Aleze felt the edge of the curb and moved around it, a twisted, bitter smile taking over. He was still standing there, staring like he had never seen anything like her. He had though, she wanted to say, he had seen her, touched her, loved her…

Her heart screamed, commanding her to run, but she could only step back slowly, her eyes turning glassy and lifeless. Something was taking over her, making her actions not her own, and she could only feel her lips part to say something, but it took a second before a voice came out.

"Fancy that, Nicholas." She whispered before taking off running, her breath short and hissing as she realized she shouldn't be running in heels. Her feet would kill her later. All that mattered was the cheap car that seemed very much like a sanctuary the longer she stared. She could hear his sharp voice calling after her, but she ignored it, picking up her pace as she came closer. Reaching the car she smacked against it, ripping her heels of as she climbed in quickly, revved the engine, and took off, and nearly having a collision with another car.

Her breath was haggard, and tears were threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment, but she held them back. Looking down frantically, she realized her hands were shaking, and her lungs hurt. Or was it her heart? She couldn't tell. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to her daughter's school and getting away as fast as she could.

Maybe she could take the bus? No, not fast. If she called the airport, she could book a flight pretty quickly, but she'd need money… money she got a nice job for… for Nicolette.

Slamming on her breaks when she reached a red light, Aleze gave a wheezing gasp, choking on her breath as she tried to reel her emotions in. It's ok… it was bound to happen… you should have read the signs… even though this was the last place he should be... he hated London....

"I'm ok." She breathed to herself, changing the radio channel to a rock and roll station.

"_Take it back, back to where we lasted,_

_My heart's beating faster-"_

"No." She hissed, changing it.

_"You feel bad?_

_You feel sad?_

_I'm sorry, hell no, f*** that!"_

"Forget it." She snapped, changing the channel.

_"Here I am again, _

_Talking to myself, _

_Sitting at a red light._

_Both hands on the wheel, _

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind._

_First you wanna be free,_

_Now you say you need me-"_

"Son of a bi-" She slammed her finger onto the off button, silencing the car. Taking deep breaths, she drove at breakneck speeds to where her daughter was until she reached the parking lot, slamming her door closed with a bit too much intensity than necessary. Slipping her heels on again, Aleze marched up to the school, smiling at the little boys and girls before seeing her own.

"Nicolette, wait for your mummy." Mrs. Brooks said kindly, holding her hand.

"I don't care, let me go, I want to go to her!" Niko cried excitedly, tugging desperately with excitement too tangible to ignore. Sighing, Mrs. Brooks let go of Niko's hand, letting her take off towards her mother, giggling excitedly. Bending down, Aleze scooped her daughter up in her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling some of the pain lessen.

"Mummy… why are you crying?" Niko asked in a concerned way, pressing her small finger against Aleze's cheek. Aleze smiled blearily.

"Mummy's just happy to see you." She stated in a thick voice. Smiling politely, she took Niko's bag from her hand and slung it over her shoulder. Squaring her shoulders, she marched out of the school, ignoring the puzzled stares.

---

_"He wants to talk." Her mother seemed torn between concern and anger. Aleze shrugged. _

_"There's nothing to talk about. What he said earlier is enough." She snapped a few idle pictures of the window seal with the flowers. "Send him away, please?" _

_"Fine. I just wish you'd get over it and talk to him." Her mother turned and walked out of the room. _

_"It's not like it's been a long time." Aleze told her dog casually, pretending like he was listening. "I mean, it's only been two hours since he told me it basically didn't matter. Now how am I supposed to sleep at night with this thing growing in me?" _

_Her dog blinked blearily up at her with sleep in his eyes. _

"Nicolette… do you want to have a sleepover?" Aleze asked as she watched her daughter lay out her outfit for the next day. Her homework was in her bag, and her hair had been let down. Niko glanced up and smiled.

"Where?" She asked quizzically, but nodding all the same. Aleze scooped her daughter up and swung her down the hall upside down, laughing with her as Niko squealed and giggled. When they reached Aleze's room, she plopped her on the bed.

"My bed is a little empty tonight." She said simply, grabbing her clock and winking at her daughter as she fixed it. "And I want to be able to see or hear if you get up to change my clocks again." Nudging Niko, she was surprised to see her frowning slightly.

"If I had a daddy," Nicolette said gravely, "Your bed wouldn't be empty." Nodding wisely, she laid down where her daddy should be. Aleze felt her throat close up.

"Your daddy is far away." She said softly, smiling again. Niko frowned and traced the comforter.

"How far away?" She whispered, leaning in. Aleze pretended to think.

"In a land far far away… there lived a prince." She began, and she watched as Niko settled in for the story. "There was a princess that fell in love. But the prince didn't know how to love. So one day, he left. He gave her a present though, one that she loved very much. She cherished the present, but she couldn't stay where she had been in love. So she left too, and took the present with her. She didn't know where the prince went, but she wished he'd come back, but also wished he didn't. The end." She flicked the light, and the room enveloped itself in darkness.

"Mummy?" A small voice said softly in the blackness of the room. "That's a sad story. You could just say you didn't no." Aleze laughed.

"I just love telling stories." She teased, and kissing her daughter's head, she whispered, "I love you, Nicolette."

"I love you too, mummy. But you know what?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around Aleze's neck. "I think the princess knows where the prince is."

---

_Yes, terribly long, but I had to get this all together for you guys. I know I made her come off as bossy and out of character, but I'm still trying for the whole Aleze feel. Review!_ _  
_


	3. Touch the Flame

_Wow, lots of feedback there. Thanks a whole bunch guys!! I was so super excited, and so I kicked this out, hoping it could top the second chapter. I don't know, that's where you come in with either biting comments for my lack of writing skill or compliments of a brilliant chapter. _

_Feel free to use either as direct quotes for your reviews :P_

_So, moving on here, I'm going to be showing this in a mix of POV's but mostly Aleze's. I might throw in Nick's, just for kicks and giggles :P_

_Also, I'll be showing a shpeel about their past in increments of my personal desire and choice. Not that I want to, I want to tell you all the story RIGHT NOW, but I can't. It would ruin it. :( sorry_

Disclaimer- If I owned the story, Charlie would have hit Darcy in the mouth the first time he said Jane didn't love him...

_Oh, and I just replaced this chapter with the chapter three from before... sorry, it appears that I've messed up on my Spanish in here. Someone was nice enough to message me and set me straight, so thank you!!! I'm just a white girl taking a Spanish class, so my work is pretty much mediocre, or even worse. I just love the language since my dad speaks it fluently, and has lived in Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico for awhile. So, sorry for any who do speak Spanish the correct way :P I didn't mean to butcher the language!! If you give me your e-mail or something (it cut it off in the message so I couldn't reply back) I would love to check before I post the wrong stuff again. SORRY!!!! _

_---_

"_Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around  
And you just brought me down.  
Hate is a strong word.  
But I really really really don't like you_."

**-**_**Plain White Tees, Hate (I really don't like you)**_

---

"_Have you heard from Nicholas?" Tamara asked brightly, closing her locker. Aleze froze, her hand sliding down the cool metal, staring at her calculus book with too much scrutiny to be normal. _

_"No… why?" She subconsciously touched her stomach where the bump was larger than it was a week and a half ago. She could still wear regular t-shirts, but if it kept growing like it was, she would start showing to everyone what she was. Aleze didn't want that; she wasn't sure she could get into a fight while carrying the bump around.__ Would it damage the bump if she got hit funny? Aleze hated having to worry about that thing all of the time. It was like an undesired mole that followed her around. The geek in a group of preps. Aleze almost laughed it was so disgustingly funny._

_"He came back to town… he's here for a few days." Tamara informed her with a giggle. She hadn't known about the bump situation; only close family did. Even her youngest sister, Sam, didn't know. Would that change when her clothing had to? _

_"Why's he here?" She asked with more savagery that intended. She was supposed to keep it cool. Tamara noticed the growl in her friend's voice, but she didn't comment. _

_"I think he forgot a few things from the house. Did you know his aunt was moving into it? She needed some assemblance of a home or something… she's naming it some weird name too. She's almost totally renovating it… it's disgusting." Tamara paused for breath, and Aleze cut in smoothly like nothing was wrong. _

_"So he's just in town for a few days? He's not coming into school, right?" She prayed desperately that he wasn't going to come into the school. Aleze had never been a go to church kind of girl, she believed in God, but she didn't know what she was. Suddenly, any church seemed a good idea as long as the Lord would give her just this one thing…_

_"Uh, does that answer your question?" Tamara asked, grabbing Aleze's arm and pointing towards the office where a sullen looking teenager was scuffing his shoes and waiting for something. Aleze's heart abruptly stuttered and almost stopped completely. A strange fire licked along the inside of her, and a sickly fury tempted her to confront him. Her hand flew to the bump, and she stopped thinking about violence almost immediately. __She didn't know why, but the bump made her not angry, just wary. Protective. She hated the feeling. _

_"Let's go the other way." She advised weakly, avoiding Tamara's gaze. Her friend nodded slowly, letting her hazel eyes flicker from the sullen boy to the anxious girl next to her. _

_"Ok…" She agreed hesitantly, letting Aleze grab her arm and turn her the other way. As she was whirling on her heel to stomp off though, the sullen boy looked up, and his gaze stopped Aleze dead in her tracks. Time seemed to slow down in her mind as he simply stared, drinking in her appearance. Aleze felt her heart pick up speed, and then slow down heavily, as if she was a diabetic. Why was he staring at her? Why did he look like he cared? Why didn't he say anything? Why was she not moving? His dark, shadowed eyes held her in place as every single memory she'd ever had of him flickered across her mind like a broken porjector screen. Back and forther her eyes flickered across his face, trying to find more than just shock written in his eyes. Nothing. Nothing but awkward shock and a slight hint of anger. He didn't care. The bump jumped under her hand.  
_

_Reality snapped into place, and Aleze straightened her shoulders, meeting his dark gaze with her challenging one. Raising an eyebrow, she let a scorning smirk steal over her face as she rolled her eyes and turned fully around, confidently leading Tamara from the dangerous ground she hadn't known she almost crossed. _

"But mum, I don't like Mrs. Brooks!" Niko whined on the way to school. Her face was pressed against the cool window, smiling brightly when people gave her strange looks. They were so easy to poke fun at.

"I don't care if you don't like Mrs. Brooks; you still have to do what she tells you!" Aleze retorted with a laugh, seeing the family resemblance. Aleze didn't like the rude old woman either. She seemed to enjoy poking her nose into others business. Niko had told her about Mrs. Brooks asking everyone to stand up and tell the class about their family. When Niko had said she had one mom and one aunt, the room was decidedly quiet. Mrs. Brooks had inquired, but Nicolette, being Nicolette, had shrugged and said she didn't need a daddy before she sat back down in her chair.

"She's like the weird old lady in that movie. The one with the poor chap who got the old hag to help him out? He fell in love with Esty, or something or other. I didn't quite like her… she was a bit dotty." Niko muttered darkly, staring out of the window again and sticking her tongue out to show her point. Aleze bit back a grin.

"You mean Estella… and that was the movie Great Expectations, duck." She corrected, pulling into the school. Keeping the car running, she leaned over and kissed Niko on the forehead. Niko wiped away the lipstick on her head, but smile anyway and hugged Aleze tightly.

"Do I have to go?" She asked desperately, hanging off of her mother's neck. Aleze hesitated, sorely tempted to just take her to work with her. Knowing she had to let go, Aleze painfully untangled Niko's death grip.

"I had to go. My mother had to go. Her mother had to go. Sorry, duck, but you have to go." Wistfully smiling, she looked out of the car window. "If I had anything to do over again… it would be school. Cherish these moments, ok?" Kissing her daughter again, she added a quick, "I love you."

"I love you too, mummy." Nicolette replied, sticking her fist out and looking up expectantly.

"Stacks?" She asked hopefully.

"Stacks." Aleze agreed, touching her fist to her daughter's.

---

By the time Aleze had woken up, she had had time to get over her shock, and now she was angry with her encounter with the one man she didn't want to see. The fact that he was in the one city she had once felt safe in made her grind her teeth so much that she was sure the receptionist heard her when she walked into the room. Clearing her throat, she managed a smile before walking up the stairs and through the double doors to the room that had been dubbed hers.

The noise was quieter this time, probably because the day was slowly getting started and the models hadn't arrived yet. Instead, Vinnie and Charlie met her as she reached the middle of the room.

"Good morning Aleze, how are you?" Vinnie asked, handing her a coffee. Aleze raised her eyebrows at the kind gesture, but Charlie quickly explained that Vinnie's job was to keep her happy. He did whatever she asked, and was the new Mr. Fix-it guy.

"I've never had one of those." She commented with a hint of a smile as she took a deep breath of the drink in her hands. The sharp, bitter scent of coffee made her wake up slightly, and taking a drink of it made her wake up faster. The sharp zing gave her a sharpened outlook on everything.

"So what have we got today?" She asked quizzically, gratefully grabbing the folders from Vinnie's hands to skim through them. As she poured over them she missed the knowing glance that Vinnie gave Charlie.

"Well, I'm putting you in charge over the magazine pictures for the magazine, Tattler. That's who I do most of the clothing spreads with anyway. The guy who owns it helps me with publicity, and I help him. You might be either meeting with him, or his sister, Bridget. He has her as chief executive for Tattler… or maybe you'll be meeting my sister, Caroline. Well, I don't know who you're meeting… bugger." He smiled apologetically, eyebrows creased. "But don't worry; you're meeting all of them sooner or later. My sister's a real slapper sometimes… but you get used to it." He stopped talking suddenly and shrugged as he passed Aleze her portfolio.

"What's this for?" She asked quizzically.

"Give it to whoever asks for it. I say that because I've taken out the ones that you should replace, and kept the ones that have bragging rights." Grinning, he threw an arm around her shoulder. "You're destined for things." He declared, winking. Aleze laughed as she noticed him not really staring at her, but at a slightly similar woman gliding across the floor towards her.

"Jane…" Aleze smiled wider and hugged her sister again. Because of their schedules, Aleze hardly had time to keep up with her sister and the comings and goings. Seeing her in the day time just made everything click.

"Good morning everyone?" She asked brightly, giving Vinnie and Charlie one armed air hugs. Cocking out her hip she assessed them. "Well, I'll just ask the men. I know how Aleze is without her morning cup of coffee." She joked, making Aleze glower teasingly.

"I'll have you know, I'm very civilized." She tried to amend, sticking her tongue out at Jane. "If you'll let me ask, since I'm so civilized, do I have an office or anything to put this all in?" She inquired, turning toward Charlie with raised eyebrows.

"Oh! Of course! Why wouldn't you? Follow me, I'll show you." Sticking his arms out, he laughed as he began spinning around. "This is your office!" He declared brightly, motioning to the entire room. Aleze raised and eyebrow.

"Is there a desk?" She reiterated dryly.

"Oh! Much better, much better. Over nearby the setups that you'll be using." He grinned and pointed to a wide and spacey looking alcove, complete with walls on two sides for minimal privacy, but one wide open so that she could look out easily and see how everyone was working. Aleze shrugged.

"Works for me." She chirped before waltzing over to it, her heels clacking professionally across the flooring as she dodged early rising workers who were setting more props up so they'd be ready. As she reached the office, she smiled brightly as she saw her camera setting on a simple work desk with a dell computer on it. Yelling her thanks, she sat down to set herself up with the network she'd be connected with in the work. There wasn't a lot of paperwork to organize, so Aleze amused herself by reading the different types of shoots she'd do.

One was a shoe advertisement where they wanted the shoe to be breaking the set apart because of its slogan, "Unleash the beast". She sighed, thinking how easy she could make it. With a nicer version of Photoshop, Gizmopix, she could make the photo really stand out with the magazine.

The second was a new clothing line Lily Allen was trying to support. They hadn't really taken off, so Tattler was being paid a considerable amount to try another outlook with it. Just as long as the outfit that was chosen for wear was being broadcasted in a new, fresh way, the desperate clothing line was content.

There were five shoots in total, and each was supposed to be done by five different models to see who the public liked best. Aleze rolled her eyes as she read through a few quick profile shpeels, but when Vinnie knocked on the wall to enter, she definitely welcomed the interruption.

"Save me." She requested, motioning for him to sit down in an open chair. He declined with a smile, but nodded towards a small group of people being ushered into the studio. "Is Jane still here?" She added.

"The owner of Tattler is here." Was all Vinnie said, inclining his head politely. He seemed to be wary of the owner because when Aleze stood up to walk over and meet him, he followed slowly, almost as if debating whether to run or not.

"Am I a lamb to the slaughter or something?" She asked softly, trying to make out the man's profile. Hearing a snort, she stopped to look at the Asian with raised eyebrows.

"He's… quite the character. You'll see." He promised with a twisted smile before nudging her to keep walking. Shrugging, but certainly curious now, she picked up her short legged pace to the group. As she realized who all was there, her pace picked up faster, this time in panic and shock. By the time she caught up with all of them, she was steaming with fury.

"Oh come on, I don't think you're being fair. Her resume-"

"Her resume was alright… but a single mother? Come on, don't you think that the feel of it is a bit too Scarlet Letter for the company?" His British accent was smooth and polished, but at the same time he cut the words off quickly, trying to stop the flow of speech. He was annoyed, she could tell. Her anger rose fast like a tide.

"Well, that's the good thing about it, Nick. It's my company. And I never read Scarlet Letter." There was amusement in Charlie's tone, but also exasperation, as if he had had the conversation before. "I thought Bridget was coming today anyway… why are you here?"

"I'm here to see why you've put a brand new photographer in a high position with no previous experience when you could have taken the one I'd recommended and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Since you've taken on some washed up American with a squalling child, I'm here to see just how superior she is. She's taking photos for my magazine; I'd like to make sure they're not going to be butchered." Nick took a breath to say more.

"Well, since she's five, I'd hardly think my daughter is a squalling child, as you'd put it." Aleze interrupted smoothly, hands in fists by her side. What was his problem? Insulting her as if she was scum beneath his shoes; it was appalling. What had she ever done to him? It was his entire fault, not hers. It's not like she could help who she was. He didn't need to judge her before even knowing her! Well, she knew him, but Aleze was sure, positive in fact, that he had no clue who he was about to meet.

"Ah… oh, Aleze… er, here's erm… I'd love to introduce you to… eh… this is Nicolas Darcy, owner of Tattler Magazine. Nick, this is Aleze Bennett, the new photographer." Charlie's face was turning a crimson color as he made the introductions. He could see by the burning glare on his new employee's face, she had heard every insulting word Nick had said. Nick whirled around to stare, eyebrows raised in shock.

Aleze ignored the sudden pellmell of emotions that suddenly reared against her, their attempts at making her slip falling short. She was prepared this time. She had anger as the perfect shield to block any other feeling she thought she'd have, and she wasn't giving in. Her sharp green eyes locked with his dark ones, and internally she was screaming at him, mentally railing against him with all the indignities she could muster. Aleze restrained the right to clench her fists and deck him like she would have years before. _No,_ she mentally warned softly in the back of her mind, _not if I value my job… not if I value Nicolette._

Just her name sent Aleze back to where she had been moments before, cooling down and taking control of herself. She couldn't do anything, not now. No, play it cool. Or, try to.

"Hello Mr. Darcy. It's nice to meet you" She greeted calmly, letting an all American accent take over. She raised an eyebrow and stuck a hand out, flinching inwardly at his stare. He seemed angry, panicked, and thoroughly shocked. Wide blue eyes were now locking with hers, and his mouth opened slightly, vulnerable lips parting. His breath seemed to pick up, and Aleze relished in his cornered prey appearance.

"Nick?" Charlie asked, amused but also appalled. "Nick, shake the girl's hand, she won't bite." He teased, trying to lesson the offense of the situation. He had assumed that Aleze's expression was one of scorn. If only he knew why…

"Ms Bennett." He managed to choke out in a stiff, suffocated voice. Mechanically, he let his arm move to shake hands with her. His grip was loose, hesitant to make contact with her flesh. Aleze noted this with narrowed eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Aleze bit out, managing a friendly looking smile, but Vinnie noticed the slight snarl about her lips, like she wasn't sure with motion to make with her mouth. Darcy nodded slowly, his eyes still wide.

"I… I'm sure." He managed to choke out. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "I would be surprised if Charlie said anything wrong about me. I've not given him reason for offense." He tacked on, his voice taking on a lower, colder tone. Aleze raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No one said you did." She replied, glancing at Charlie to see a bewildered expression on his face. Smiling for his benefit, she addressed her boss. "Charlie, you said we'd be going over a few things?" She asked, biting her tongue around the words that wanted to be thrown from her mouth. A bitter taste startled her, and Aleze was surprised to realize she had drawn blood from biting her tongue so hard. So much for keeping control. She felt the need to run, and run fast. Her legs felt like they were shaking, but she resisted the impulse to look down and check. At least she wore dress pants so no one would really notice.

"Oh… oh yes, of course. Where was I?" Charlie looked down at a few papers. "Here are the ideas for the magazine, Aleze, how about you tell Mr. Darcy your thoughts on what you wanted to do? The models should start arriving around 10:30, so you've got half an hour." Smiling, Charlie turned around and walked towards the double doors, whistling.

Aleze felt her courage draining with every step he took. She could act brave in front of other people, but alone with Nick? Her breath hitched, and she looked up at him, trying to convey her anger. Her eyes met cold, distant blue like the deeper depths of the ocean water. Nothing was offered in those eyes, and that almost did it.

Almost.

"Well," She began, glancing at Vinnie and then back at Nick. "I suppose I should show you my ideas?" Aleze put on her best faux smile.

"Oh, er, yes." He was still dumbfounded, much to Aleze's glee. He hadn't known it would be her, and it gave her a sick sort of satisfaction knowing that she wasn't the only one out of her element. She could give him hell, she realized. It would be damn good fun to do so.

"Well, Fly London has a theme going on-"

"Aleze!" Glancing up and stopping mid-word, Aleze felt some of her tensions slip away as she completely blew Nick off to hug her sister again.

"¿Por que no me dices?" (Why didn't you tell me?) She asked quickly, frowning at her sister, but smiling at the same time. Jane shook her head.

"¿Ellos comprenden?" (Do they understand us?) She asked by way of reply. Aleze didn't know if they spoke Spanish or not, but she ardently hoped not.

"No se,¿quieres rescatarme o algo? Mal trabajo, Jane, lo siento pero es verdad.."(I don't know. You want to rescue me or something? Bad job, Jane. Sorry, but it's true.) Aleze was happy that she could slip back to Spanish effortlessly, and despite the glowers from the man to her right (Nick) and the confusion from Vinnie, Aleze felt proud.

"Él es no héroe, yo se." (He's no hero, I know.) Jane nodded slowly. "Pero, él es el jefe de la compañia y necesitas trabajar con la bruja. ¿Por favor?" (But, he's the boss of the company, and you need to work with the witch. Please?) Jane stuck her bottom lip out and gave pleading eyes. Aleze shook her head.

"¿Crees que es una bruja? Yo lo creo. De verdad, yo lo odio. " (You think he's a witch? I do. In truth, I hate him.) She asked after a moment of silence. Jane laughed.

"Si." (Yes.) She replied. Sighing, Aleze turned back to stare at him and put on another smile. It was a stretch of the imagination to say that it was sincere.

"I'm sorry. My sister gets so frazzled sometimes that she can't speak English." She explained, ignoring Jane's gasp. Vinnie nodded understandingly, but Nick merely stared down at her, something glinting in his eyes.

"Now, what was I saying?" She asked breezily, opening the folder to see the desired spreads. Viciously, she grinned back up at him. "Oh yes, your ad ideas. If you'll follow me to my office, I'll show you some things I have in mind." Turning around, she marched over to her desk, ignoring the hesitant steps of the group following. Reaching her chair she set herself down into it, letting her trembling legs rest. Settling her chin on her hands, she stared up expectantly.

"Now, as I was saying, Fly London wants their shoes to be tearing everything apart with every step people take in it." She started noticing how everyone's eyes were on her. "So we could either do a simple set up, or we could make it catchy. Either way, the point is made, and made well." Raising an eyebrow, she leaned back in her chair and pushed her portfolio towards Jane and Nick.

"You would do something simple?" Nick asked in his aloof voice. Aleze held back the desire to smack him.

"Simple as in the most obvious choice. You know, the whole thing a snap shot of someone taking a step around crumbling buildings and breaking streets, something like that. What you'd expect." She cleared her throat nervously. "Jane, when exactly are your models arriving?"

"They'll be here shortly, as in five minutes, I'm afraid. There was a miss-read in time, so I apologize ahead if you're not ready." Jane said, eyeing the situation like she was scared something would explode.

"I think you should do it the way you want it, and I'll add my opinion in as you go." Nick decided, grabbing the portfolio hesitantly, like he was scared it would spontaneously combust. Aleze laughed.

"So if I have a set-up all ready, and you decide you don't like it, I'll need to take it all down and restart?" She challenged out loud, taking another drink of coffee. Nick winced and looked up at her, glaring.

"No, I was saying that I wanted to get a feel of how you work." He retorted, opening the folder with more vehemence than necessary. He studied the photos with more concentration than Aleze would have liked, but what was she supposed to do? Tell him to back off? It was like he was searching for the meanings in each of the different pictures, and his scrutiny made her nervous. Suppose he figured out what she meant in the picture, Like a Statue? What if he saw the person who was the shadow in the alleyway of the photo, Stolen?

"Like what you see?" She asked sweetly after a few moments of silence. Jane was still watching her, making sure she didn't implode, but that was just Jane.

Jane and Aleze were the closest in their family. If someone ever said something horrible about one and the other heard about it, blood could be shed. This point was known very well in the town of Barnesville Georgia, where everyone knew almost everything about anyone. It was an old school type of town; their ancestors had settled there, lived there, and died there, making the Bennett family somewhat of a legend to the folks of the small town way south of Atlanta.

The main sport to be said about Barnesville was their "Buggy Days" where the town made their profit by making and selling buggies way back before cars. This is where Aleze and Jane grew up with their overly redneck sister, Sam, their happy go lucky mother, Danielle Bennett, and their droll, easy going father, Frank Bennett. Though the Bennett family could be considered very close, their differences were certainly the things that kept them together, not their similarities.

Danielle Bennett was known as the gossip of the town, and one who was always worrying about her family. She would poke her nose into anything that had hint of a scandal just in case it had anything to do with her own. She was always thinking of the easy ways out of situations, and hated to work. She fell in love with a laid back, simplistic Frank Bennett, hunting extraordinaire and pro-environmentalist. Where Jane was an easy birth with hardly any problems, ten minutes later Aleze decided to make up for the hassle free Jane. This was proven time and time again throughout their childhood as Jane tried to make peace with everyone, Aleze just wanted to have fun.

So when she asked in a simpering sweet tone if Nick, "Liked what he saw," Jane was worried. That was usually an opening statement for an argument.

Nick apparently took note of this too because he chose to answer with a grunt that could either be taken as a yes or a no.

"Jane, the models are showing up." Charlie suddenly popped in, chasing away the tense atmosphere with his overly large smile. Nick looked up at him with a glare, but Aleze welcomed the bubbly, happy go lucky red head. He let her calm down slightly.

"Do you need me to show them where to go?" Jane asked politely, but her eyes seemed to beg him no. Charlie smiled, not noticing.

"I'm getting all new models today, so I'm going to ask that you come with me to help them out." He stated after a small moment of deliberation. Glancing back at Nick, he was startled to see the heavy stare the owner of Tattler directed at Aleze. He seemed to be sizing her up like he was going to confront her about something, but Charlie couldn't be sure whether that was good or not. Aleze seemed to type to take control of things quickly and dramatically. She seemed the type to hit first and ask later.

"Oh… ok then, no problem." Jane cast an apologetic glance to Aleze before turning around and walking out. Vinnie still stood in the background, and Aleze felt awkward with him just standing there.

"I'm going to set my cameras up." Aleze stated after a few moments of silence. Standing up, suddenly self conscious, she grabbed her equipment before walking over to the two types of sets she'd have to use. Looking down at her schedule, she saw that her main focus throughout the day would be Fly London's shoot. They had paid a lot of money to make sure this would come through. Tattler magazine had also thrown in a lot to make sure it was done right, making Aleze feel all of the pressure of a newbie start to pile up. She had an important shoot to do, and it was the first one she'd ever do. How was she supposed to focus with Nicholas Darcy breathing down her neck?

Taking her camera out carefully, Aleze took a tripod stand and set the camera on top. Grabbing her flash lenses, she chose one with a softer flash before clipping on a close zoom lense. Flicking on the stage lighting, Aleze sensed rather than heard Vinnie silently begin to help. Their partnership made her able to calm down and focus harder so that by the time the people began trickling into her studio, she could address them calmly.

"Hello ladies." She greeted them coolly with a smile she hoped was composed. "You all are going to be shooting for Fly London today, so I'm going to ask that you first get dressed in the costume department before coming back over here. The first one I need for photographing is Cindy." A red head stepped out of the group before gliding across the room to the makeup and hair department. After rattling a few names off of the sheet in order of which she was going to work with, Aleze checked and rechecked her equipment before she noticed Nicholas standing quietly behind her.

"Yes?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. His cold and distant attitude helped spark more anger than she really wanted to deal with.

"Your photographs… are adequate." He stated after a few moments of building silence. Aleze smirked.

"I should hope they were at least adequate, or I wouldn't be hired." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "Thank you so much for your compliment though."

"It was needed." Nick seemed awkward with himself.

"Not for me it wasn't. I don't need others approval to know I can take decent pictures." Aleze tossed a smile to Vinnie who nodded with approval. His hair covered his eyes slightly, but Aleze could swear she'd seen worry around his eyes as he glanced between the two of them.

"I need you to explain one though." Nick kept talking as if he hadn't noticed the jab. Holding out the portfolio, Aleze took it calmly, but almost dropped it when she saw what it was. It was an angel on Halloween with tattered wings and her robe was dirty. Aleze had seen her walk up slowly, as if she was limping. When she had inquired, a wistful mother had explained that on the way to a friend's house, the girl had been pushed and ripped her costume. She had kept on walking though because she knew it was only a trivial thing even though the angelic appeal was gone. Instead, it looked like someone had knocked her off of a cloud, her halo gone.

"End of Innocence." Aleze whispered, staring at the empty eyes of the little girl who held up a hand in a wave. Her gaze seemed pensive and regretful, like she had once known what it had felt like to be beautiful. Aleze had taken it to the dark room almost immediately afterwards and done a black and white copy of it.

"Yes, whatever it is you call it. Explain it to me." Nick practically commanded. Aleze tensed up, angry.

"It's a picture of a little girl who looks roughed up." Aleze snarled back. "What exactly do you want me to say? Maybe if you asked nicely, I would reply with equal civility." Vinnie bit back a laugh.

"… Would you please explain it then?" There was a moment of silence.

"What do you see?" She asked, trying to word it right.

"I see a girl that looks roughed up." Ah, ever the silver-tongued speaker.

"Yes, but beyond that. She's dressed up like an angel… and angels are perfect." Nick snorted, but Aleze carried on as if she hadn't heard it. "So when something bad happened to her… the perfection was gone. Instead of smiling and still thinking the world was a nice place… the little girl was thrown into an unfeeling life of greed and animosity. There went her innocent ventures. She wouldn't come out of it unscathed. See how her wings are broken? Think of it as metaphorical chains that drag her down, instead of literal ones." Clearing her throat, Aleze shoved her portfolio back into his hands as she walked over to her camera, noticing the first model walking up.

Taking pictures were pretty easy for her. The moment she stepped behind the camera, her troubles eased away, and she found herself coaching the girl throughout each frames instead of just letting her go with it. She explained what she wanted, how the girl would get it, and then was happy when the girl delivered.

It was still difficult with Nick breathing down her neck, watching her every move and critiquing everything he disliked. Aleze kept telling herself to ignore what he had to say, what did he know? His ideas were good, but he wasn't even telling them to anyone else, he was talking to himself! After muttering about angles for a good five minutes, Aleze lost it.

"You know what? If you're such the professional, then you do it." She snapped, turning around to face him. "I'm through with you're annoying grumblings. If you've got such a problem with me, speak up and say it to my face. Grow some balls." Pent up feelings spilling over, Aleze turned on her heel and stomped across the busy floor, dodging people rushing back and forth, ignoring their yells and exclamations. Her pace picked up with every angry step she took.

Hitting the double doors, Aleze slammed into them with over bearing energy, surprised when they flew open as if she had hit them savagely. Considering the adrenaline pumping in her veins, she probably had. Power stepping down the stairs, she hit the bottom with a soft thump, surprised her heeled feet had gotten her so far already. Rushing past the secretary, she managed a quick explanation before hitting the doors and reaching outside.

As she turned to power walk towards her car, she heard an exclamation of her name, which only made her pick up her pace again and continue running towards her car. Hope gleamed like a beacon of finely shaped metal and leather seats. Clicking the unlock button with her car keys, Aleze was opening her door when a man's hand came out of nowhere and stopped the motion.

"Back off." She growled, turning to face a scowling Nick. She was breathing harshly, trying to slow down her rushing heart, but it wasn't working, especially seeing that he wasn't even trying to catch his breath. Fire crawled around her stomach, and she reached towards her middle, half expecting the bulge to be there. _That was years ago_, she told herself stupidly.

"I should think not." He snapped, pushing harder on the door. Aleze desperately tried to tug at it, but to no avail. The bastard was stronger than she was. Almost tearful, she pulled harder, making a small hopeless sound in the back of her throat.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" She snapped, stopping her useless tugging and whirling around to face him head on. He seemed surprised to see her yell at him again, but he only pursed his lips.

"Are you going to leave your new boss to pick up where you hardly even started?" He demanded, pushing the door closed all of the way. Aleze narrowed her eyes, and watched with satisfaction that he winced at his choice of words. _Yeah, you never did know what to say you social retard_, she thought savagely.

"It sounds like a good idea." She stated, cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms. Something panged uncomfortably in her stomach, extinguishing the fire. As her breathing returned to normal, she felt her anger cool off into an icy disgust. Her legs still shook with the desire to run, but she managed to reel it in.

"Come back inside." He insisted, pressing a finger to the bridge of his nose. Aleze snorted angrily.

"You have no manners, still." She spat, leaning against her car, getting comfortable. At least outside she could breathe right.

"… Will you please… come inside and work?" He ground out, reaching up to tug at his hair. His hand stopped moving halfway up and then suddenly lunged out to stop the door from opening as Aleze tore at it frantically.

"Damn." She hissed, tearing her fingers away from the door before they were squished flat. Turning back to him, she snapped angrily, "Will you just give me space for a second?" She let her back slam against the car as she let her head fall into her hand. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to clear her cluttered mind and weigh her options. What could she do? Work with the one man who had managed to rip her world apart? Smile and nod politely as he tried to order her around? Tell Charlie, oh no, she only hated Nicholas Darcy because he had bad taste in clothes? That would fly straight.

"Are you ready?" He asked irritably. Aleze's head snapped up.

"No." She growled before standing up and marching towards the office like nothing had happened. _Just act normal with him, don't act like you knew him before, don't act like you ever-_

"Glad that's over with." He muttered to himself. Aleze clenched her fists to her sides and wondered how much trouble she'd get in if she knocked out Darcy her first day of meeting him.

"Oh, it's far from over. I promise you that." She hissed, flinging open the door and marching in like she owned the place. _I will not hit Darcy, I will not hit Darcy,_ ran through her mind like a mantra.

"As I am finding out." He muttered, pretending not to notice the fiery stare that almost stopped him in his tracks.

_Keep walking, don't listen to him_, she told herself, smiling and holding up her cell phone like it was the most important thing in the world.

"I forgot my cell phone." She explained to the eyebrow raised secretary as she walked past nonchalantly. She heard Nick behind her muttering something about forgetting about her brain too, but she only turned around to raise an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say it louder. Aleze let her gaze roam his strong face, focusing on the dark blue eyes that set underneath furrowed eyebrows like he was worrying about something. His eyes seemed to hold onto too many things, she decided as she glared. He was looking right back at her, begrudging respect showing in his huddled shoulders and lax mouth. Aleze smirked.

"Didn't think so." She informed him, turning back around to stalk up the stairs.

* * *

---

The day was easier to get through than Aleze expected. After her mini explosion, Nicholas stayed quiet, quiet enough to let her go about her business without interruption. Sure, anger battered senselessly against her brain, but she had a job to do, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose it.

After the shoe ad pictures were finished, she shook hands and talked with them, getting to know a few and actually taking a liking to one of their managers, Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte was a painter, but she managed models with an iron fist apparently, but to an extent that was appreciated, not hated. She worked with Tattler Magazine a lot also, and therefore had been to Looker London frequently for photo shoots.

"I like the feel here… good feng shui." Charlotte said with a smile before giving Aleze her card. "In case you need specific photos... give me a call. I'll hook you up with my best." Aleze could see how she was favored as a manager; once you had her good opinion it was hard to shake. She wasn't the best looking woman, but it was strange to call her ugly because of her good attitude. She had mousy brown hair and lower cheekbones, but sparkling brown eyes that gave her whole face personality. Charlotte was thin, but painfully so, as if fragile. Aleze appreciated the fact that Charlotte didn't let her appearance change her personality. Her personality made Aleze feel like she had made a friend that day.

"Vinnie, I need you to pull these up on the computer." Aleze said, handing him the chip from her camera. "I'm going to develop some of these tonight and see what we think, but I want them loaded into Gizmopix, ok?" Smiling, she turned around to grab her bag when she almost ran into Nick again.

"Excuse me." She bit out quickly, sidestepping him to get her bag. She had to pick Niko up and get home in time to develop the photos. It was 4:00 now.

"You're excused." Was the only reply. Aleze whirled around to snap something at him, but it was to her annoyance and amazement that he wasn't there.

"What the…"

"You handled him well today." Vinnie stated from her desk as he loaded a few things up and peeked up at her. "Not a lot of people stand up to him."

"Yeah, well…" Aleze shrugged. "I've dealt with guys like him before. I know what they're like."

---

"Please Aleze?!" Jane was pulling dishes from the dishwasher to put them away. "Just this once, I know you hate these sorts of things, but please, please, please?!" Stopping her work, she stared up at her sister with begging hinting in her expression. Aleze sighed.

"Jane, I really need to work in these photos. I'm supposed to be in the dark room now, not talking to you." She joked, twirling her straw around in her drink.

"I know it's been a long day, but I don't think I can handle Charlie by myself. He said if I brought you, he'd bring his friend for you. It would make things so much more bearable!" Jane sat down at the kitchen island next to Aleze.

"Yes, a long, long day." Aleze snapped irritably, giving her sister a pointed look. Jane sighed.

"I knew you'd back out of the job if you knew he'd be there. I didn't want you to fret about it like you know you would have." Jane looked downcast. "Besides, I didn't know he'd be there for Tattler, he hardly ever is. Aleze, you know I wouldn't lead you into a trap!" Jane linked arms with her sister. "Please?" Aleze sighed.

"What about Nicolette? Do you want me to just leave her here?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Never." She stated with a tone of obviousness. "I've already called the babysitter." Aleze choked on her drink.

"You what?" She half shrieked in anger. "Jane, you know I-"

"Kidding, kidding, kidding." Jane laughed at her sister's facial expression. "Do you think I'd really do that to you?" Aleze nodded with a coy smirk. There was a tense silence between the two of them, both knowing what the final answer would be. The silence wasn't tense because they were mad at each other, it was tense because of Nick. Jane wanted to comfort her sister, but she knew Aleze wanted to let her own thought settle down. Aleze never wanted to be comforted, she wanted to comfort.

"Fine…" She sighed, "I'll go.

---

It had been awhile since Aleze had really gone out to eat at a nice restaurant. Sure, she could say that fastfood was nice when grease wasn't dripping off of the burger, but sit down restaurants really cut the cake.

"I fell awkward in this thing." Aleze commented to Jane, tugging at the bottom of her dress. It was a nice red coloring for a dress, hugging curves lightly and flaring out at the thighs for a graceful look. Thankfully there were straps, or Aleze would have gone all out for a large, overbearing jacket.

"It's only because you haven't worn it in awhile. Aleze, you look gorgeous." Jane replied easily, pushing her sister's hands away from the large red bow on her dress. She seemed to be fiddling with it unnecessarily. And in truth, Aleze looked stunning. She had her dark brown curls pinned back away from her face so that her dark pine needle green eyes stood out from dark eyelashes. Smudging the eyeliner up top gave her stare an almost smokey, mysterious look, but the glass eyed stare she was giving now took away from the effect.

"I wonder if Nicolette's alright… I think I should call her." Aleze said desperately, grabbing for her cell phone. Jane laughed and took her cell phone away.

"She's fine, I have the baby sitter on speed dial just in case. She knows who to call, our numbers are on the fridge." Jane smiled and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "Aleze, you need to relax. I hear his friend is really nice. He works a lot with the business industry too." She noticed the way Aleze's eye would glaze over with a bored, interested expression at the mention of the date, and she knew what it was about.

"Aleze, I know it's been years since you've been on a date, but this isn't really a date, date kind of thing. Think of it as a meet and greet." Smoothing her dresses edge, Jane laughed nervously. "Just a very nice… meet and greet."

"Who's jumpy now?" Aleze smirked.

"I'd say you." Someone declared, poking her in the side. Biting back a scream, Aleze turned around quickly to see Charlie and none other than Nicholas Darcy standing behind her, faces the exact opposite from one another.

"Dios mió." Aleze breathed.

---

_So, there you go. Sorry if you're waiting for the next chapter of Lyrical Lies, the file I have of it is in the hands of my friend, Lauren, and she' editing as fast as she can. She's picky, so it might take awhile._

_So, what do you think? To be honest, I don't like it dreadfully too much, I think I went into too much detail. I hope not, but you know how I can find out? Yes, review. Very good. You guys are so nice :P_

_OH! And, any questions will be answered as long as you leave an e-mail/ log in so I can reply. I can't answer questions when I can't reply. Though, I totally love the feedback anyway!!!_


	4. Enter the Inferno

_So, thanks for the reviews guys! I loved some of them, and appreciated all of them!! Sorry for my incorrect Spanish in the previous chapter, I wasn't thinking with some of it!! So, to prevent further offense, I went back and fixed the errors to make it correct. Anyone who wants to help with my mediocre linguist skills, feel free to message me :P_

_On other notes:_

_This is a quickie from the others, but it's very important to me. :( don't rush past it or I'll get severely offended and be sad because it's my favorite chapter. Why wouldn't it be? Just read and let me know. How will you let me know? Reviews of course!!_

_---_

Disclaimer- If I owned Pride and Prejudice, Mrs. Bennett would have been slapped by anyone of any particular choice for her stupid and unnecessary comments. Sadly, this did not happen.

"_You're a love faker,  
__A heartbreaker playing with fire.__  
You're a tear snatcher,  
You're a quarrel patcher,  
But you can't break my heart anymore_,"

-_**Elvis Presley, Heartbreaker**_

---

_It was a letter. A crisp, white letter that seemed so clean and perfect, I wondered vaguely if he had ironed it to keep it so stiff. I could almost see him starching it, just to amuse myself, but thinking of him was painful. Before I had realized it, my hand was at the bump on my stomach, reminding me of why I shouldn't think about him. It was wrong to think about him. Why, you ask? It felt like someone was ripping my heart out through my mouth, that's why. _

_But who writes a letter? Writing was for those who were too dedicated for e-mail, too specific for text, and has a lack of balls for a face to face meeting. Stiff like the smooth, perfect letter in front of me. Who writes letters anyway? _

_He does. Nick writes letters. _

_I want to open it. I want to rip off the covering of it and smell his cologne that I know will be there. He leans over things while he writes you see, and it's like a part of him just blends in with the white sheets of paper. I love his letters. This one though… I'm not sure about this one. This letter makes the bump I'm carrying twinge uncomfortably. _

_I'm so stupid sometimes. _

_"Just open it." I goad myself out loud, knowing I'm alone in the house. Mom and dad had gone out on a date, Jane was on a date, and Sam was hunting… again. It's what she did. I don't think Sam knows anything else but the woods and her 30-30 rifle. It's a good model, I think stupidly. Almost as good as my 30-00-06 Remington Model 700. I know I'm trying to think of anything else but what I'm thinking about. _

_But I'm thinking about it anyway. _

_I reach for the letter, my hands shaking. I can't help but shake; I remember every word he's ever said, every sentence he's ever written. I haven't seen him since that day at school, but I've thought about him. Stupid, right? Pathetic, I know. I don't want to want him, I don't want to think about him, need him… love him…_

_Savagely, I rip the top of the starched envelope open, tearing off the return address, knowing I wouldn't respond. It was probably false anyway. Why would he give me a return address? Stupid. He was always stupid. He was always mine. _

_No, not always. I wanted him to be, but no. I'm wrong. _

_The letter is long, longer than his other letters. His cursive is pretty and looped like he had all the time in the world to write this stupid thing. He probably did. His father was so rich, he could buy time if needed. He's Mr. Rich Boy, not a care in the world. Not like me. I feel my hand on the bump again. Stupid, silly me. _

_Please don't think this is how I want things to end.__ I laugh out loud at this. It was his choice, not mine. If I had my way, we'd be sitting on the couch, watching an action movie and contemplating history. I know it's nerdy, but it's something we connect on. We're history and art buffs. Leave me alone. _

_You haven't really given me time to explain myself, like usual.__ Yes, yes I have. You just don't listen. What part of, "I'M PREGNANT!" is there to misinterpret? There's no misunderstanding when I've missed two periods. And twenty tests later, the green yes sign isn't turning any redder. Sorry. I wish. Not even Picasso could blend those colors together._

_But I want to say this to you. I love you. It may not seem like this now… I know you're shaking your head in disgust and disbelief… but please. Believe me.__ As if. As if someone you loved you ran away from like she had the bubonic plague. Though, I guess some would say that they wanted a bump more than a plague… but at least I'd be with the one I love instead of this thing growing in me. _

_You just don't understand sometimes, you know? No, you don't know. Sometimes, Leez, I don't even understand why I do the things I do. But I know what you're going through.__ You really don't know. I can't believe he's writing this. I can't believe he's trying to explain to me why he's the way he is. Like he could help being horrible and abandoning? No, he can't help it. But I can help this. _

_Savagely, I tear the letter up, watching the starched white paper fall between my fingers onto a crisp white linoleum floor. _

"Ok Niko, what do you want to play?" Bethany smiled encouragingly at her. Nicolette resisted the urge to roll her eyes and ignore her, but she stopped herself. Her mummy said it wouldn't be wise to do that to other people. They didn't like it. Bethany was nice and all, but maybe too nice. She seemed to think she was smarter than everyone she talked to. She wasn't good with panicking either.

"I found a frog." Niko stated calmly, holding up the grotesque, smelly animal, trying to hold back a grin as Bethany screamed and smacked said animal out of Niko's hand.

"Bloody hell; get that thing out of here!" She shrieked, stomping after it like a loon, causing Niko to burst into bright, happy laughter that echoed across the apartment. When Bethany came dangerously close to actually stepping on said animal though, Nicolette almost lost it.

"Don't stop on him!" She demanded, jumping off of the couch to scurry over and scoop him up. Running to her room, she coaxed the shocked frog back into his cage. Smiling to herself, she turned around to see a pale faced Bethany brandishing a broom.

"Now, now Niko, I don't think your mummy-"

"My mummy bought me the cage, and I nicked the frog from the pond." Niko informed her conversationally. "She buys me flies to feed him, and his name's Todd." Bethany fell against the door, wide-eyed.

"So… he's your pet." She asked breathlessly, staring incredulously. Niko grinned wickedly.

"Sure, let's go with that."

---

Aleze felt like she couldn't breathe. The entire day was building up like a comical set-up, and she was sure someone was about to shout, "SURPRISE!" at the top of their lungs. After an awkward two minutes of silence on her part at the dinner table, Aleze was realizing that there wasn't going to be a surprise prank. Not even PUNK'D was going to touch this situation. Desperately, she gripped her carmex can with rigid fingers, hoping and praying for a miracle. Well, God helps them that help themselves.

Looking up from her plate, Aleze tossed Jane another angry glare before looking up to meet Nick's gaze for what felt like the twentieth time in those two minutes. He was staring at her strangely, and it took her a moment to realize that he was just as angry as she was. The two people who didn't want to be together could relate on one specific topic.

"So, Aleze, have you always loved photography?" Charlie asked, breaking eye contact with Jane to bring her into the conversation.

"Yes, I love taking pictures; I'm such a scenic girl." She smiled and looked down at her food, trying to remind herself to get the recipe for Niko. The pasta seemed a bit too thick, but just enough sauce to balance out the texture. Anxiety gripped her for a second, and as she grabbed her phone to call Bethany, the babysitter, Jane put a comforting hand on her wrist to stop her.

"Breathe." Jane whispered softly, sending an apologetic smile towards Aleze. The guilt rippling off of her was bouncing off of Aleze and sending more towards Nick and Charlie, making at least one of them confused as to what had happened between them.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked as he looked over to see Nick frowning, his perturbing stare directed at Aleze. He'd have to find out later what was wrong. There was something about Aleze Bennett that rubbed Nick wrong, but Charlie wasn't sure how to ask. Should he bring it up without any question? Lead it into a conversation smoothly? Charlie didn't know… he was more of a foot in the mouth kind of guy anyway.

"No, thanks." Aleze smiled in a strained manner. "I'm just worried about N- my daughter." Laughing, she changed topic, noticing the glare was further etched into Nick's face. She didn't know what his problem was, but if his glare was mirroring her own, Aleze knew she needed to get over herself. There was no sense in acting like the man she really hated right now. She gripped the carmex tighter.

"Do you eat here often?" She asked stupidly, biting back a smile when she felt Jane kick her from under the table for a terrible subject change. If anyone noticed their actions, no one said a word.

"Quite often… I'm a regular here. Darcy, on the other hand, prefers his own private chef." He smiled and clapped Nick on the back, who in turn scowled harder at the table in front of him. Aleze was positive that if the table was moved, they'd see his fists clenched on his knees as he resisted the urge to rip his hair out.

"Oh, you don't eat out a lot?" Aleze asked conversationally, turning her gaze to Nick with a discreet flinch when his gaze flickered up from the table cloth to meet hers. There was a silence about the table; everyone was waiting for his answer, but he seemed quite content to stare at her, drinking her in as if he expected her to disappear into thin air. Charlie coughed awkwardly.

"¿Que es su problema?" (What is his problem?) Lizzie asked in undertones, turning her head to glare at Jane.

"No se… creo que necesitas hablar con tu jefe porque-" (I don't know… I think that you need to talk with your boss because-) Jane shook her head as Aleze cut her off to hiss vehemently,

"Nunca." (Never.)

"I don't eat out a lot. This is the first time in a month or so." He stated suddenly in a soft, clipped voice. Jane and Aleze both looked up to see him watching her again, the glare suddenly gone. Aleze raised an eyebrow, hand back on the carmex tin.

"With your harsh schedule, that's surprising." She stated coolly, acting as though she hadn't just been talking about him. Jane bit back a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning in slightly to place his elbows on the table, hands resting against his chin. Oh, now he wanted to talk? Aleze fought back the urge to grind her teeth in frustration. It wasn't right that he was going to randomly turn his conversation skills on and off like a light switch.

"I mean… with your busy schedule, you know, as the owner of Tattler Magazine… you wouldn't have time for home cooked meals, that's all. I would think you'd eat out to be able to eat at all. It's good you don't though." Shrugging, she turned back to stare out of the slightly frosted window where the cool air pressed temptingly against the glass. She wished she was on the other side where she didn't have to look in; she could keep walking.

"Why?" He pressed, frowning at her. Aleze smiled.

"Well… generally those who eat out a lot are- this isn't politically correct, mind you- but fat." She finished somewhat lamely, flicking her hand for emphasis. Nick's lip moved slightly up, but before it could be considered a smile, it disappeared.

"Do you have a lot of home cooked meals?" Charlie cut in smoothly, seeing the insult lurking in Nick's eyes. He glanced over at Jane for help.

"If I have time, yes." Aleze said slowly, staring Nick right back in the eyes challengingly. The way he was glaring, she had an impulse to ask him if he felt bad, just to see what he'd say. Sapphires hinted in the dark pools of his eyes that wavered and seemed doll like, fake. She couldn't believe that he was really here, of all places, but now that he was, she wanted him gone. His eyes asked too many things; he wanted to know too much. It was driving her crazy to look into them, scared to inadvertently answer what she didn't want him to know.

Was he just as angry, hurt, and confused as she was? Did he regret anything? Did he sometimes think about her, wondering if she was alright? How different was he now? He seemed so uncaring… so cold and distant that she was scared if she touched him he'd be frigid to the touch. So much to say… no time to ask it. What was she supposed to do, demand the right to know? The thought was tempting, but she felt silly thinking about it.

"Aleze?" Jane's voice pulled her up from among her muggy, disfigured thoughts for a moment. Shaking her head, she turned back to see the two bright, happy people looking at her like she was strange. She could see why too. Looking down, she realized her phone was vibrating on the table rather loudly and she was completely ignoring it to have a staring contest with the one man she really hated.

"Sorry," She apologized, keeping eye contact with either Jane or Charlie, refusing to look back at Nick. "Hello? Oh… oh hey Bethany. What's wrong? Really? Oh… no, it's ok, that would be per- it's ok.. I'll be right over… ok, bye." Hanging up, she looked over at Jane with something like triumph and worry in her eyes.

"My daughter is sick." She announced, standing up and grabbing her purse. Stuffing her cell phone and carmex in the bag, Aleze began pulling a few folded bills from her wallet, surprised when someone took them calmly out of her hand and put them back in her purse.

"We've got it covered." A calm, authoritative voice announced angrily, zipping her purse closed and grabbing her coat for her. Angry and affronted, Aleze stood up to object his actions, but one glance at Jane silenced her. Charlie was looking at Jane like she was the most beautiful in the world, but she was looking at Aleze like everything depended on her. Jane deserved happiness. Who was Aleze to object? She could let him pay for her food… it was only thirty bucks a plate… and going on his check…

"Thanks." She muttered, shrugging her coat on buttoning it. The black pea coat contrasted greatly with the dark red of her dress, making her feel sad that such an outfit was being wasted on a night of awkward table conversation. Leaning over to hug Jane, she whispered, "Por favor, me rescatas." (Please rescue me) Before turning around, smiling at Charlie, and walking out of the restaurant. She vaguely wished her stupid carmex can was out of her purse. The stupid Chap Stick seemed to let her calm down, almost like a stress ball.

Aleze felt freedom on the horizon as she hit the double doors leading to the outside world. The crisp fall air felt good on her flushed skin, and feeling lucky, she flung her hand out to catch a cab. She wasn't aware of Nick following her until s large, steady hand caught hers and brought it down to her side, making her jump away in shock and anger.

"What?" She snapped, sizing him up. He was dressed nicely, she realized, in an Armani pinstripe suit and red tie. His dark hair was styled casually to the side, messy but nice at the same time. She could see he had put effort into it, just like he put effort into being a jerk and an ass. As you can see, some things just come naturally.

"I'll give you a ride." He said uncomfortably. He wasn't looking her in the eyes anymore, but down at the gutter, his brows drawn together in serious concentration. Clearing his throat, he looked back up. "I can get you to your house faster, that is." He reiterated slowly, like she was stupid.

"Oh… that's not necessary." Aleze didn't feel like spending time in a car with him. Not just the two of them, anger sparking and threatening to detonate at any second. She could almost see the remnants of what his supposed sports car would look like. Nothing but scrap metal and a few chunks of leather would be seen in the flying debris and fire as two equally stubborn people fought it out in the parking lot.

"It is. You want to see your daughter?" It sounded more like a threat to her. Maybe she was just imagining it? Maybe not. Aleze felt too tired to tell.

"Yes." She ground out, glaring.

"Please, just let me give you a ride." He snapped, exasperated. Aleze smirked at his anger.

"This doesn't let you get off from calling me a Scarlet Letter knock off." She informed him, sighing as she reluctantly nodded. She felt cornered into said situation, and for that she refused to let him say anything in response as she allowed him to lead her to his car. Of course, it was to no surprise that he rode in something sleek, shiny, and easily breakable.

"That's-" She choked on her voice. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see a smirk playing across his mouth. Why did he have to be so arrogant? And good looking? It was not a nice combination.

"A BMW, Z-8." He finished for her, shrugging. Clicking a few buttons, the car blinked its lights and then slowly, the doors opened, letting Aleze slide in and situate herself calmly in the passenger seat. As calmly as possible, that is.

He pulled away from the curb, gripping the steering wheel intensely as he asked in a suddenly choked voice, "Where do you live?" She was startled at how he sounded, but managed to give the address to him without asking about it. She stared straight ahead, her face void of emotion, but instead she was withering with everything that was trying to get out of her. Her anger, her sadness, her bitterness, her questions, her regret, everything was trying to break free and launch itself at her, but she contained it somehow. Somehow.

"How long have you been in London?" He asked in that same voice, staring straight ahead, not looking at her.

"Take a left here. I've been here five years." She informed him, not looking at him either. If he wouldn't look at her, neither would she. She took on his new odd game with annoyance, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"If you grip that steering wheel any tighter, you're going to reduce it to dust." She glanced at his hands, but looked away when he turned his glare at her, forcibly making himself loosen his grip. Aleze was never good at staring contests, but she couldn't help stealing glances of his tense jaw, glaring eyes, and locked shoulders. He was obviously holding something back too. Vaguely she wondered if he would actually ask about her daughter._ His daughter… our daughter. No. My daughter._

"You didn't answer my question." He stated after a few more minutes of dead silence.

"I never said I was going to. Take a right at the light." Aleze snorted as the glare became more pronounced. "Why, do you like it in London, Darcy?" She added on when she couldn't stand the silence. It was getting difficult for her to breathe suddenly, and without saying anything else, she pressed the button for the window, and took a breath of fresh air. She didn't look back to see if he was angry at her for doing it, but it felt good to let herself cool off. She was scared she would burn from the amount of anger he was directing at her.

"I hate it." He replied softly after a few moments, the choked voice back. Turning back to look at him, startled, Aleze watched as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel again. What was his deal? Had she done something to make him angry? If anything, he should be apologizing to her! Not that she'd accept it; she just wanted to know he felt bad. At the same time though, she didn't want him to. It would make her have to let go of the anger she had held onto for five years.

"Family obligation." He said after two minutes and fourteen seconds of silence. Yes, Aleze, in an awkward state of boredom, had begun counting the time on her watch, thinking stupidly that this was the longest it had taken someone to reply to a simple question. Maybe he had become retarded in those five years she hadn't seen him? It could happen. If he had hit his head the right way…

"Oh." Was all she could think to say. The silence descended faster than before, clouding her in nothing but worry. Was Nicolette ok? How sick was she? Did Bethany know she was allergic to some over the counter medicine? Aleze hadn't realized she was gripping her carmex can again until she felt the cool metal dig into her skin. Her breath hitched in concern, and she hadn't realized she was asking him to hurry until the words flew past her lips.

"Ok." The reply was surprisingly devoid of any emotion. Looking up at him, Aleze drank in his appearance of total concentration, wishing she could do the same. Block out any emotion, and take in the good. She didn't want to have to worry about him or herself for that manner. Aleze wanted to be able to just relax and let the cool wind from the window be a pleasing desire instead of a necessity.

It was too quiet, she decided after a few more minutes of dead silence that ate at her whether she wanted it to or not. With a resigned sigh, she reached over; gauging his reactions as she slowly pressed the power button on the radio. A light blue glow flashed with a digital hello across the screen before soft music began to play in the background. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care.

"_Si alguna vez _

_Sentiste algo lindo por mí _

_Perdóname _

_Perdóname,"_

Aleze rolled her eyes, reaching to change the station. She really didn't want to listen to music about forgiveness. As she was about to change it though, Nick reached out and gently pushed her hand away, changing it for her. Instead of feeling grateful though, Aleze was annoyed that he pushed her hand away. He could just say don't touch the radio.

"What did you want to listen to?" He asked in his funny voice, clearing his throat slightly and shaking his head. He was following the curves of the road calmly, but a glance at his hands let Aleze know he was still tense.

"Anything American?" She asked snidely, looking out of the window again. When he didn't respond, she looked back to see him pulling a few cds out from the back seat and putting them into the player. Upon further inspection, Aleze saw that it was a five disk changer. _Of course,_ she thought savagely.

"_Are you lonesome tonight,  
do you miss me tonight?  
Are you sorry we drifted apart?  
Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day  
When I kissed you and called you sweetheart_?"

"You listen to Elvis?" She asked, incredulous. She knew he loved Elvis, almost as much as she did, but it was better to ask that he did then listen to the words and think about them. Yes, it was much easier.

"I always have." He replied coldly. Aleze peeked up at him in time to see his glare become more pronounced, and his grip tighten as he slowly slid to a stop next to her apartment complex. Feeling oddly awkward, Aleze grabbed her bag, giving a hasty thanks before opening the car door and scrambling out into the cold air.

"Wait." Nick called out, making Aleze groan in annoyance and disbelief as she watched him turn the car off and get out. Without waiting for him, she began walking quickly away from him, feeling desperate to get away.

"I said thank you, it's that simple. Now's where you drive away." She stated aloofly as she picked up her pace. Freedom was at the stairs, but she wasn't getting there without a fight. She could still hear his footfalls.

"I should think not." Nick replied, catching up with her for the second time that day. Groaning, she stopped to face him, ignoring the way he was staring at her.

"Why not? How about you go and get a home cooked meal from your personal chef?" She suggested, turning back to walk up the stairs. He kept pace with no effort, she noticed.

"I would hate to think you were mugged as you opened your apartment door." Aleze rolled her eyes, muttering savagely under her breath about it being a nice neighborhood.

"It may be nice, but you never can be too careful." Nick cautioned, sounding an awful lot like a cheesy under paid safety cop from elementary school. Grumbling, Aleze picked up her pace again and reached her door in record speed. Relief washed through her, knowing that she wouldn't have to see him until… tomorrow. The weight was back.

"Well, now I'm at the door." She informed him bluntly. "So, thank you for the ride." Jabbing the key into the lock, she twisted it, almost imagining the way the tumblers fell into place, unlocking the door that separated her from freedom. She was startled when his hand closed on hers and encased it completely. Surprised, she jumped about three feet in the air, but landed back down as his other hand settled on her shoulder. Her heart was thudding erratically suddenly, but Aleze wasn't sure what the emotion was. Everything was pressing down on her with enough force to crack. What was he doing?

"Aleze… I…" His voice took on the choked sound as he attempted to speak. He was glaring, but at a point above her head. He let go of her hand suddenly, grasping her other shoulder as he attempted to concentrate.

"You could just say your welcome." She grumbled, refusing to look up at him. What was he doing? What was he doing? Her mind could only focus on one thing.

"I… I just-" Panicking, Aleze gripped the door knob again, twisting it to let it swing wide open, letting herself fall backwards and forcing him to release her. As her butt hit the hardwood floor of her apartment, everything fit into place, and reality set back in. Nick was glaring down at her as he held a hand out to pull her up. Instead of annoyed, Aleze felt a sick sort of satisfaction from getting out of whatever he had in mind.

"I'm fine." She snapped, answering the unsaid question. Ignoring his hand she scrambled to her feet and glared at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice distinctly cold again. Aleze was about to respond with something sarcastic, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. Nick became void of all movement and cruel facial expressions. His eyes became glassy, his face contorted into pain. Aleze was almost concerned when his hand flew to his chest, his breathing erratic. He wasn't looking at her though; he was looking past her. Turning slowly around, Aleze saw what he was staring at.

"Mummy, who is that?" Nicolette asked curiously, blue eyes matching the ones staring at her so painfully. She was frowning slightly, jutting her lip out and putting her hands on her hips, much like Aleze would, but the stare from a completely different face.

"Nicolette… this is Ni- Mr. Darcy." She hoped her words were slurred enough no one could tell she had almost called him by his first name. Leaning back against the door, she held onto her breath, almost feeling faint. "He works with my boss." She continued to talk, not caring how stupid she sounded. Dazedly, she looked back at Nick.

He was staring at her strangely, half glaring but half pained, like it was a physical ailment to look at her. He was slack jawed, vulnerable, and hurting, she could tell. He didn't seem to mind the cool air or the awkward silence as they stared each other down, one curious and wary, the other hurting and dumbfounded. Finally, one found the right words.

"Well, what's he doing here?" Niko asked bluntly, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Her dark curls were pulled away, but one glance at Nick told Aleze that he was comparing her to the both of them, taking in every detail he could. Why he wasn't saying anything, she didn't know. Didn't he want to explain himself? Or at least respond to Nicolette's question? He couldn't seem to find the right words; his mouth was opening and closing slowly, but no noise issued forth. Aleze was almost worried for him.

"He was giving me a ride home from the business dinner I had to go to." Aleze was surprised how easily she could lie to her daughter, but then again, she was also lying about who he really was. Surprised at how calm she was able to act, Aleze turned to say something to Nick when she was struck dumb, once again.

He was gone.

Hardly registering the dull echo of steps that were hitting too quickly one after the other to be a simple walk, Aleze slowly slid down the length of the door, hitting the floor once again and enveloping herself in her arms as the tears suddenly came.

---

_So, there you have it. This one is shorter than the others because I had to make room in the chapters for other things. I'm still waiting for the edited version of Lyrical Lies, so I made this in the meantime to tide both you guys and me over. I hope I captured their reactions well enough for you!! I think it's kind of rushed, but when I get excited I tend to leave things out or word it funny, so I apologize in advance!!!!  
And you know how I'll know? Yes, that's right, review. :P_


	5. Blue Flames

_Yeah, so thanks soooo much for all of your reviews! So much feedback so fast... you guys are awesome. _

_Yeah, I know it seems a bit shady with their past, but I plan on showing it in little tiny tidbits and then BAM! You'll know it all. Don't worry, it's not only you guys wanting to know it all at once, I'd be quite content to type it out right now, but I'm restraining myself. I don't want to ruin the story!! _

_So, you guys have asked for a shpeel from Nicholas Darcy, and here it is. I was pondering on how to proceed from that little chapter, and it hit me that I should make both myself and the readers happy!! What better way than to find out what he's thinking? Trust me, this chapter is meant to be confusing and kind of random; it is his thoughts after seeing his daughter five years after she was born. So, if you're lost reading this, it was my intent. If you're not, kudos to you, and thumbs up too. _

_Ah, now moving onto the chapter. _

_---_

Disclaimer- If I owned Pride and Prejudice, Lydia would have fallen into a coma and Wickham would have been sent to a high security prison with a nice cell mate people call, "Princess". That hasn't happened. Sorry.

_"This is what living like this does."_

**_-Taking Back Sunday, Ghost Man on Third_**

_Wait, sorry for this interruption. To avoid character confusion, I've italicized the she when it's talking about Aleze, and if it's not italicized then it's about Nicolette. Something like that... sorry. Anywho, moving on...  
_

---

I'm running blindly; I can't see where I'm going. The pavement is disappearing beneath me like I'm running in mid-air. No matter how fast I go though, it all looks the same. All I can see is _her_ face, _her_ eyes, _her_ hair, _her_ lips, _her_-

And then the smaller one, with eyes just like mine, peering up at me suspiciously. Her eyes are almost intimidating; dark eyes that stare through someone, not at someone. How can I stay there long, looking at those eyes that accuse me without realizing it? How am I supposed to make things right, staring at the face of someone I should know and help, raise and love, but can't? Why can't I?

I shouldn't care. I should have moved on years ago, and keep moving. But like my situation now, no matter how far I go, nothing changes.

Oh God, how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to make this better? The way both of their stares mock me, one's very existence my fault. Why did _she_ keep it? Why did _she_ put herself through the pain of being alone, all of these years? Pure, unrated guilt sweeps through me, and I'm almost knocked down by the thought of her being all, all alone.

The way her shoulders stoop drive me crazy. Is _she_ weighed down too much? Can she handle what's happened? How is _she_ supposed to go on?

Her eyes. Eyes just like mine. Brooding, angry, confused and wary. My eyes, _her_ hair, my nose, _her_ mouth, _her_ hair, my height. The girl is tall, taller than an average five year old. Did she know, the little girl with my eyes, that I celebrated her birthday every time it came around? No, she doesn't know. You could see it in her eyes, eyes like mine… she doesn't know me; not like she'd want to. If she did, what would she do? Would she hate me, just like her mother does? Does her mother know that I thought about her all the time? Does _she_ know that I know the date of our daughter's birthday? That I wonder how happy they really are?

No, _she_ can't know. If _she_ did, I'd be able to see it. All I can see is hatred. All I can see is eyes like mine, staring up at me like I did when my father brought his first date home after mother died. Angry, confused, suspicious, hurt… oh God.

This is torture. Simple, pure torture.

They don't understand this. The way _she_ looks at me; angry, challenging, fierce and proud… it's already tearing me apart. _She_ acts like she never knew me… like _she_ never knew I loved her… _she_ can't think that, can _she_?

Of course _she_ can. _She_ has a new life. Did you see the way _she_ looked at her daughter… my daughter… it was full of love and devotion. Nothing I could ever conceive the way _she_ could. I didn't see her first smile; I didn't hear her first laugh. I didn't know the first time she spoke; I didn't help her chase away monsters under the bed.

In no way should I be able to look at _her_ without feeling the way I feel. I shouldn't have to hear _her_ cries in my ears as I run farther and farther away, but I still can. I can almost imagine _her_ slumping to the floor, folding herself up and letting the tears fall. What am I doing? What have I done? How can I look at her beautiful face and not feel the way I'm feeling? How sick is it that I want this madness to end, but don't know what to do?

Why does she have to look like me? It was a mirror of a different life; I can't face it. It's like falling into the past and facing the future. I don't know how I'm supposed to see any one of them now.

Why doesn't _she_ stop crying? I feel sick and twisted, what did I do to her? Part of me is screaming and falling farther and farther away, but the other is digging his heels into the ground, fighting with all of his will. I keep running, my feet hitting the pavement like a bass pounding the blood in my veins, rushing back and forth, reminding me with every step I take that _she'll_ never be mine. Everything I've done is coming back to haunt me.

What am I even doing here? I hate it here, why is _she_ the one to remind me that? I'm not ready for these obligations… neither was _she_. All I can see is caution and hesitance as _she_ tries to explain just who I am. Who am I? _A guy from work_. What guy from work? _Just a friend of my boss. _What am I doing here? _He gave me a ride home._ Am I important? _No, Nicolette, no he's not._ Nicolette… a name like mine. Was it on purpose that she's named after me? Was it by accident that when I blink I see her eyes reflecting the look of utter shock on my face as I stare stupidly at the one thing I was never prepared to see?

What am I doing? Running farther, running faster, I must look like an utter idiot all dressed in fine clothing but sprinting like I'm scared of something.

Am I scared of something?

No, a Darcy can't be scared. It doesn't matter that her gaze alone scorches me; it doesn't matter if _her _daughter's… our daughter's eyes reflect my own. I'm not scared of what I've done.

Then why can't I stop running?

---

_Wow... I don't know what happened just then. I just typed and typed, not even thinking what I should say, so if there's grammar or a part you don't understand, feel free to leave a review asking. If you've got an account, I can reply. If you don't, leave a review anyway just because you know I love them. _

_Toodles!  
_

.


	6. First Degree Burns

_So, here this is. Sorry, sorry, sorry it's taken so long to update!!! I've been procrastinating because I didn't know how to cut this chapter off without making it too long!! So, if it seems bad, just let me know. :P_

_Oh, and thanks sooooo much for your reviews!! I'm glad it wasn't too confusing for you guys! I was worried it would be a bit too jumpy, but whoo! Yay. I loved writing it, I don't know why though…_

_On another note, I've gotten a better grasp on some of the characters, so I hope their attitudes are more consistent from now on. Except Nick, who'll always be everywhere, but we know why ;)_

_So, here we go! You know what to do!!_

_---_

Disclaimer- If I owned this story, they would have danced to an exotic tango and then kissed passionately. Needless to say, Jane Austen held self control in making their dance how is should be :P

"_Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne…_

…_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl…"_

_-__**Pink, Stupid Girl**_

---

_Their words were always meant to sting. They can't help it really. Small towns hardly have any real scandal, unless you count the little kid down the street stealing our fishing poles a scandal. I think he couldn't help but want them, but my mother never let it go. She thinks he'll be brought into the drug district by the time he hits his teenage years. _

_"I heard she demanded he support it; that's why he left." I mean, that's original. I used to think that your own friends would stand by you, but that's not always the case. He was the one that left, not me. Maybe I'd be the martyr if I was the one to skip town, leaving him with the heat. You can never really say. _

_"No, that's stupid. Aleze wouldn't do that. She probably just told him. He never had enough balls to keep up with her." There was small laughter at this, and even I cracked a grin wryly, still pretending to ignore them. My calculus book seemed interesting to me suddenly, and I studied it like I had never been more fascinated. _

_"Obviously he had something… she's pregnant after all." The snide tone made them all laugh slightly harder, but still nervous of talking about a Bennett of all people. Usually that came back to bite you, but not today. I touch the bump and shake my head. No, not today. _

_"I think his dad made him move." This girl's voice is louder and higher pitched. I inwardly cringe but copy the numbers slowly and carefully, listening harder than I really intended. Other people were talking around me, but it was like I couldn't hear their voices because I was so absorbed with this specific conversation. Pathetic, I know._

_"Why would his dad make him move?" This voice is lower, more polite and simply curious. I don't have a problem with that question; it's innocent._

_"It's not like he would want a Bennett spawning his son's child. I mean then she'd be getting a good slice of the inheritance money. As if he'd let that gold-digger get any of it." The higher pitched voice grated on my nerves, and I stood up without thinking about it, marching over to their table without a second thought. The bump would have to wait. All I could feel was an almost unrestrained anger that almost consumed me, and I felt like ripping her apart. _

_"Hey Erika." I greeted coolly, smiling in a way my sister later told me was almost animalistic. "I haven't talked to you in awhile." _

_"Hey Aleze! I know it's been forever. Why haven't we hung out? I really need to talk to you!!" She was gushing now, smiling brightly and pretending that she hadn't just been talking about me. Her tact was impressive, but I wasn't thinking about that right at that moment. _

_"You need to talk to me? How touching; usually you find it easier to just talk about me." I replied easily, glancing down at my fingernails nonchalantly, examining them. I could feel the shock from the girls around me, but I pretended not to notice. Erika's eyebrows were raised to her hairline and I inwardly laughed at the look on her face. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head, smoothening her features back to normal like an etch-a-sketch. She smiled brightly. "I wouldn't talk about you, of all people, Aleze. I respect you too much." _

_"Sad that you don't have a lot of respect then." I continued to examine my fingernails. "Hey, Erika, do you like my nail polish?" I held my hand out for her inspection. She shook her head slowly, frowning cutely at her friends and looking up at me with a glint in her eyes. _

_"Aleze, you don't have any nail polish on." She giggled, coaxing her group to laugh along with her. I smiled too. _

_"Ok, just checking." I said as I slammed my fist into her face._

_---_

Mum never was sweet on people. I don't know why, but I don't remember her having dates like Aunty Jane did. Thinking now… Aunty Jane hardly went on dates either. It seems funny to see them with boys, holding hands and stuff. So why did she have one with her last night? They seemed like me and Josh, glaring at each other all mean like. But then, he kept staring at me… I don't know why, but it made me feel funny.

He had eyes like mine. They were dark like mine, sapphires mummy says, but mysterious like, and he seemed right shocked as he stared at me. I didn't like how he kept looking at me. Mummy didn't like it either, but she seemed too nervous to stop him. What happened with them? He was some boy from her job… was he a bad guy? I saw a lot of bad guys on TV, and they were dark and mysterious like he was, but he didn't seem bad. He just seemed sad. I've never seen sadder eyes in my life.

I haven't lived long, mum says, but I think it's long enough to say that.

I don't like how he was looking at me. He was blaming me for something, but I don't know what. I bet he was ignoring me because whenever I said anything, it was mummy who answered. Did he not know how to talk? Is that why his eyes were so sad? I would be sad if I couldn't talk, it's how me and mum conversate all the time.

Maybe he doesn't like me being nosy. Mummy once said that people would get mad about it, but I don't see why. He's standing in my mum's house, staring at me, and his eyes are sad. He didn't seem mad… he was shocked. Did he not like girls? There are boys like that; I saw one. He was nice, but I don't know why he liked other boys. Mummy says it just happens. Maybe he's sad because he likes boys.

I don't think so though. If he was that way, he should be happy. I think he is what Aunty Jane calls a looker. Maybe I would think that too if he didn't keep looking all sad at me. It makes me feel bad, but mad because I shouldn't feel bad just because he's there.

Mummy keeps glancing at me and him, but I don't know why. She's testing the water, as Aunty Jane says, I think. I keep looking at him though because I'm not worried about mummy. I know her. I'm curious and mad at the man with the sad eyes. He's backing away now, but I don't know what to say. He's still watching me with sad eyes, but now they look like my dolly's eyes. They seem all fake and like marbles they're so shiny. They're still sad though, and his hands are clenched like fists. He is shocked and funny looking almost like a mime. He still hasn't talked, and he scrunches up his eyebrows like a worried old sea turtle, like the one at the zoo.

His hands are in his hair suddenly, and he's tugging at it. Is he mad about his hair? No, he wouldn't look at me with sad eyes if he was. He's tugging at his hair though, still staring at me, and he's stumbling over backwards, tripping on his pretty shoes. They're all shiny and spiffy, like mummy would say, but he's scuffing them right up with his walking.

Turning to face the stairs, he gives me one more sad eyed stare before taking off running.

Mummy turns and sees that he's gone, and I think I had a funny moment. Maybe he slowed down in time to let me see him go? Does he not like little kids? Maybe he used to have a little kid, and that's why he's sad. I would be sad. It's all speeding up again, and mummy is slumping to the floor. I don't think she cares that her pretty red dress is all messy now, and her coat rumpled, and I don't care either. She's still my mum, and she's crying.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" I ask softly, walking over. I almost expect the man with the sad eyes to show up again, but he doesn't. I can see her shoulders shaking funny, and I can hear her crying into her arms, but I don't know what to do. I don't see mummy actually cry unless I can count the time when her dog died when I was three. That's all though. I've seen her afterwards, but I never know why she does. Aunty Jane says its just life.

"I'm not, Niko." She says to me real quiet like, but I know she's telling a fib. Her arms cover her head almost all the way, and I can see her making an almost cocoon to hide from the man with sad eyes. I don't like him now; he's making my mum cry.

"Yes you are." I poke her shoulder, and she lifts her head slowly to look at me with her kiwi eyes. They're kiwis because when you cut one open, it's a bright green color, and I know when mum cries her eyes go real bright like a kiwi. It's a pretty color, but I don't like it because it means she's sad. I don't want her to be sad. She's smiling though, so I don't know why she's sad if she's happy.

"I love you, Nicolette." Her voice is soft and velvety, and I smile wide because when my mum says those words it makes me happy. I don't think any girl could have a better mom, you see, because their mum's don't say words covered in velvet and precious sounding. When she says it, it makes me think I'm getting a pretty jewel she makes it sound so nice. I'm lucky like that.

"I love you too mummy." I whisper back to her, trying to make my words sound pretty too. I don't think it sounded right, but I guess she did because she grabbed me and pulled me onto her lap, holding me tight to her. She smells like quiet flowers. I don't know what a quiet flower is, but Aunty Jane says it's when a flower isn't powerful smelling, but soft. Aunty Jane says a word like subtle, but I don't know what that means. Either way, it's also like vanilla beans from the coffee machine. There's a small smell from the liquid she uses to develop her pictures, and a sweet candy smell too. And then, the best smell in the world is just the mummy smell that all mum's have. I love how my mum smells, and I breathe it in.

"Was he a bad man?" I ask real curious like, to take her mind off of sad things. I don't think it worked because she laughed, but it wasn't a real laugh. It sent chills up my back and I looked at her eyes to see that they looked like my dolly's eyes too. I thought of the sad man's sad eyes again.

"No… he's just not… he's different." She was walking around her words, a phrase she says means trying to choose them carefully. Why would she do that? Mummy can tell me anything.

"Is different bad for him?" She makes a funny face, and a tear slides down. Sadly, I touch it and wipe it from her face. She's looking at me strangely too, and it makes me sad to say but she was looking like the sad man right then. I didn't want to ask questions anymore if I was making her look like that.

"I don't know him that well, duck. I thought I did… but I didn't. He's not a bad man per say, but he's not the best man. I have to work with him though, so I have to stick to my job and get over my problems." I love how mummy talks normal to me, unlike Mrs. Brooks. Mrs. Brooks talks to me like I'm a puppy dog. My mummy talks to me like I'm all grown up.

"Oh…" I tug on a strand of her hair and smile at how it bounces back. Looking up at her I smile brightly and hug my mum again, and breathe real deep. "Will you watch a movie with me tonight?" I feel her laugh as I hug her close.

"It's a date." She says, pulling herself up and grabbing my waist to keep me anchored to her. I wrap my legs around her to stop from falling, and she closes the door, closing the man with the sad eyes out for tonight.

I don't know why, but I don't know if he's out for good or not. It makes me feel funny to not know. His sad eyes are still looking at me though whenever I close my eyes.

---

"Aleze, was it really that bad?" Jane asked over her cup of coffee. She shook her light brown curls out of her face and frowned. "I mean, he had to know-"

"It was like he didn't know he had a daughter! You should have seen the look on his face Jane; it was revolting. Even with all of the gossip flying, no one bothered to tell him I didn't get an abortion like it was continually suggested." Aleze interrupted, glaring down at her coffee mug. She was waiting on her own mix of coffee, seeing as how Jane mixed hers with all sorts of additives, making it gross.

"I think he wasn't expecting to see her; I'm pretty sure he knows he has a child." Jane replied quietly, frowning at Aleze. They were both dressed and ready for work, but they decided it would be easier to take one car, seeing as how for the rest of the week they'd both be at Looker London almost all day. Now, they were just waiting for Nicolette to get ready. Aleze could hear her singing in her bedroom, something about sunshine.

"If he hadn't tried molesting me at the stairwell, I wouldn't have let him see her." She retorted just as quietly, nervous that Niko would hear. "Jane, he's the last person I want to see her." As the coffee machine beeped loudly, Aleze grabbed the pot and began busying herself with fixing her own cup to detour her fluttering feelings. Anger spasmed up and down her arms like small jolts of electricity, making her almost drop her mug. Managing to set it down on the counter with success, she turned back to Jane.

"He wasn't trying to molest you Aleze. And out of all the people in the world, he should be the first you would show her to." Jane was scolding her now, but not doing quite so well. Her gaze was too concerned and her voice too soft and loving to be chastising. Aleze noted this and inwardly smiled. At least she had her sister. That was the one continuous thing in her suddenly upturned life.

"No, the first I wanted to show her to was you. Then I wanted dad to see her… and then my dog, Bruce." Aleze grinned and added one spoonful of sugar before drinking deeply. She pointedly ignored Jane's scowl.

"What about mom?" She finally asked when Aleze didn't add anything. Smiling, Aleze ducked cheerfully as Jane threw a spoon in her direction. Missing horribly, it hit the wall and clattered into the sink with a ringing echo.

"Mom wanted her dead; of course I didn't want her to see. Jane, your aim hasn't improved." Aleze replied without showing any real attached emotion to her statement. Jane didn't miss the flinch in her shoulder while she spoke though.

"I didn't really want to hit you, silly. And mom wouldn't do anything once Niko was born." Jane pointed out, but didn't like the way Aleze was grinning viscously at her.

"You never know," She said darkly, smiling blackly, "She could have tossed her in a well like that Japanese horror movie… which one was it?" This time, Aleze ducked to miss the salt and pepper shaker. That piece of furniture smashed against the wall before letting its contents fly everywhere, most of it landing in Aleze's coffee. Shocked and terribly disappointed, she poured the coffee down the sink, making a sick face.

"Jane," She whined angrily, "You got salt in my coffee!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"You know mom wouldn't do that; don't joke like that!" She chastised openly. Aleze laughed brightly and shook her head.

"I know she wouldn't. I'm just trying to make light of a situation. I don't want to add stress with what could have beens today." She grabbed the broom from the broom cupboard and began to sweep up the mess. Jane watched with suddenly motherly eyes.

"Aleze-" She began, but her sister cut her off.

"Jane, it's ok. It keeps things normal, and that's what I need right now." Laughing freely, she grabbed the dustpan and scooped the broken salt and pepper shaker onto it. "You can make it better by making me another cup of coffee." She tacked on lamely. Jane shook her head sadly.

"You know you're my favorite sister, right?" Jane asked, standing up to fix more coffee. Aleze grinned.

"I didn't have much competition… I'm your twin, and your other sister only wanted to talk to you if you were willing to get down and dirty in the marshes to do it."

"Well, you won hands down." Jane stated firmly. Nicolette rushed into the kitchen.

"Mummy, what happened?" She asked curiously, taking in Aleze's amused stance over the salt and pepper remnants and Jane's worried look near the sacred coffee maker.

"Aunty Jane has a temper duck, it's nothing big." Aleze told her daughter brightly, tossing the glass into the trashcan. Jane rolled her eyes.

"I do not, your mom just tells bad jokes." Jane informed the smiling five-year-old. Niko shook her head.

"Aunty Jane doesn't have a temper." She pointed out to her mother, running over to the fridge and opening it to grab breakfast.

"She tries to, but she's never been mad." Aleze agreed, winking at Jane, accepting the proffered mug with a hug and an appreciative sip of coffee.

"I can't help it." Jane agreed, helping Niko get her lunch out of the top of the fridge before passing her the orange juice. As the hurried Niko through breakfast, the Bennett twins kept giving each other pointed glances, repeatedly reminding the other that their discussion was far from over. They both knew not to bring it up with Nicolette present.

The ride was a relaxed one in Jane's jeep, Niko stretching across the backseat and chattering brightly about her school.

"And I promise you, mummy, Josh's teeth are as big as… uh, as beaver's teeth! And then Suzie pushed him in the mud, but Mrs. Brooks said I couldn't jump in after him even though I explained that it was the only way to save him. I think he swallowed mud because when he came up, Aunty Jane you wouldn't believe how big his cheeks were! They were stuffed up like that big old man on the tely that talks about rules and stuff. I told him he was a bull frog, and he started chasing me, I had the abdabs, but I turned and pushed him back in the mud! Mrs. Brooks got mad, but that afty she made me play blocks with the airheads, Timmy and his brother Brent. When I explained what happened to them, they told me to allow it, but I just couldn't. Mrs. Brooks is just barking mad-"

"Honey, I don't think you should call Mrs. Brooks barking mad. If you say it where she can hear it, you'll get in more trouble than hanging out with boys with no brains." Aleze said from the passenger seat, grinning despite herself. She could remember her elementary school days where her mother had to come in and explain why her daughter was beating up the boys on the playground.

"Why not? Aunty Jane says to always tell the truth!" Niko argued cheerfully, not noticing the sheepish look Jane directed to Aleze.

"It's good to tell the truth… but try not to tell people the bad truths." Aleze said carefully, suddenly wishing her mother was there or at least someone who could explain why not to tell the teacher that she's basically insane.

"Were you keeping the bad truths away last night when that man made you break the door open?" Nicolette asked curiously, reducing the entire car to silence. Aleze looked at Jane with panicked eyes, and Jane in turn tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"No… why do you ask?" Aleze pressed slowly, keeping her voice from shaking. Anger at Nick rocked through her suddenly, and she felt the urge to go up and slap him. Even when he wasn't there, he managed to sneak his way in.

"You seemed right worried mummy. He looked like he had never seen a little girl before." Niko watched her mother's facial expressions color her face artfully and didn't want to say anything more. The predominant emotion was pain.

"He didn't know I had a daughter." She managed to spit out, looking at Jane pointedly. Jane pressed harder on the gas, dodging cars and slipping through hardly open spaces, racing for the first time in awhile to get rid of her niece.

"So? Was he sweet on you mummy?" Aleze laughed bitterly, but managed to change the tone of her amusement in time. Jane squeezed her sister's shoulder for comfort.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, suddenly laughing with real humor. Aleze couldn't believe her daughter could be so perceptive with some things and not even realize it. She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

"He looked at you different." She explained, grabbing her bag as the car lurched to a stop. Leaning up, she kissed and hugged Jane before turning to her mom in time to see Aleze frowning.

"What do you mean different?" She asked suspiciously. Niko shrugged.

"Just different. Stacks!" She stuck her fist out, and Aleze let the conversation fall happily.

"Stacks." She replied softly, adding a kiss on the cheek for emphasis. After watching her run into the school, Aleze turned to glare at Jane.

"If she gets in trouble for being honest-"

"She wouldn't say that to her teacher, would she?" Jane asked, amused but not necessarily laughing. Aleze rolled her eyes.

"She's my daughter." She pointed out crossing her arms. Jane nodded slowly.

"And Nick's." Jane added, pulling away from the school smoothly, dodging the punch aimed at her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I hate him."

"Aleze, can you just look past that for work? It would take a lot of stress off for you, and I'm sure you could find it in your heart to be friends, somehow." Jane hoped her sister didn't see past the bull crap she was rambling about.

"Even if I did let it go –which I'm not- I would still dislike him. He basically told Charlie that he shouldn't have hired me because I was a single mom. He practically was trying to convince him to fire me." Aleze muttered bitterly, feeling that spark of indignation again. "Jane… he's different from before. Even if I ignored what he did to me, to Niko, he's still a proud, arrogant man that I don't like." Pushing a few buttons on the stereo, she ignored the look of shock on Jane's face. The stereo was much more entertaining, right?

"He said that?" Jane asked incredulously, shock written clear on her face. Aleze smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, trying to channel surf for a song to listen to. She ignored the way her heart fluttered in anger and her brows furrowed in concentration. Yes, the radio had to be much more interesting.

"Aleze… are you positive-"

"Jane, how was your date?" Aleze interrupted, finding a station that played nothing but American music. Jennifer Lopez blared through the speakers, and smiling Aleze leaned back in her seat. Jane glared at her pointedly, but sighing she allowed the subject to change, not wanting to rile her sister up.

"It was nice. Charlie is so polite, but he acts so confidant, but Aleze, he's really not arrogant. When you left he was really nervous and kept fumbling for things, he's adorable!" Jane gushed brightly. "I've never met a nicer man in my life. He refused to let me pay for my bill, and he wants to take me to the work party this weekend!" Aleze smiled encouragingly at her sister and couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for Jane. It had been awhile since Jane had dated a guy and really liked him. She always said she didn't want to leave Aleze with Niko for too long or the apartment might blow up, but Jane needed to date. Aleze didn't like her sister limiting herself because of Nicolette, or herself that matter.

"That's awesome. Wait… work party?" There was an awkward silence as Jane realized what she had said. Clamping her lips shut, Jane shook her head and jerked into another lane, causing Aleze to go flying across her seat.

"Jesus Jane, you're going to kill us!" Aleze exclaimed, grappling for her seat belt and narrowing her gaze. "That doesn't detour my other question though. What work party are you talking about?" The suspicious tone combined with a death glare made Jane cave with a sad sigh.

"I should have realized you wouldn't forget if I started driving like you… I wasn't going to tell you for practical reasons, you know? But there's a party this weekend for a fundraiser thing they do for the schooling system, and I really, really, really want to go, and will you- wait, why are you laughing?" Jane was confused when she saw Aleze crumpled in her seat giggling to herself.

"Let me guess," Aleze chuckled, pinching the bridge of her nose again, "The only way you can go is as a guest of someone in the company, and Charlie will be that guy. But, you don't want it to get awkward, so you want me to come too?" Jane's jaw dropped as Aleze's laughter got louder.

"No…" Jane turned red. "It's nothing like that… well, it might be. Please Leezy, please, please, please?!" She turned and stared at Aleze, pressing harder on the gas pedal, unaware of where she was driving.

"Uh… Jane… watch the road Jane." Aleze pulled herself up and glanced out of the window shield. "J-Jane, there's a car coming right for us… Jane you're not in your lane- JANE!" Aleze covered her head with her arms and shrieked, but Jane swerved out of the way in time, getting back into her lane and turning back to stare. Peeking up from her arms, Aleze saw that they hadn't crashed or ran over anyone and with wide eyes she appraised her sister.

"Jane," She said slowly, hesitantly, "You're not going to look at the road until I say yes." Jane nodded, face devoid of emotion. Aleze groaned.

"Fine. I'll go. Just watch the road!" She cried, flinging her arms up as Jane drove completely off the road and was now occupying the sidewalk. The jeep lurched and bounced as Jane, with a gleeful shout, yanked the car back in its lane before it hit a small group of screaming and shouting teenagers. The car was then silent except for Rihanna's voice circling between them and Aleze's short breaths.

"Jane…" She breathed, staring at her sister incredulously. Jane smiled.

"Yes Aleze?" She asked brightly, raising an eyebrow.

"You're completely nuts." Aleze took a slow breath out and unclenched the fists she hadn't known she was making.

"I love you too!" Jane chirped.

---

It was needless to say that Aleze's moods were considerably higher when she and Jane waltzed into Looker London, but only just. Jane had managed to get her thoughts off of what she was really not looking forward to, but sadly her hard work was crushed to pieces as Charlie and Nicholas rounded the corner, stopping when they saw the Bennett twins staring at them with opposite facial expressions.

"Good morning Charlie, Mr. Darcy, how are you?" Jane asked breezily, managing a smile for them. Aleze was proud that she got a nod in with the way she was feeling. Just seeing his arrogant face made her want to smack him. Her mood fell even faster as she saw Nick's pompous glare turn in her direction, and with a silent huff, she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning." She stated crisply, stepping around the two of them to walk up the stairs to her studio. She felt tense again, and she was sure if someone touched her she'd hit them merely out of reflex.

"Ms. Bennett!" His voice called up to her, and she flinched, curling her hand into a fist. Yes, he would be the one to bring the worst out of her. Ignoring him, she kept walking towards the studio doors prepping herself for the day. She could almost imagine being back in bed, letting her CD player play any music it desired as she burrowed under the covers, letting the plush comforter warm her, keeping the sunlight away. Maybe she'd pull the curtains down so she could further tune out the sunlight? A cup of milk would probably do the trick, not coffee though. It would wake her up even more, and Aleze just wanted to sleep the entire day and its problems away.

"Are you listening to me?" Nick asked irritably, and it brought Aleze back down to earth with a heavy jolt. Glancing around, Aleze realized she had been stopped by the odious Nick, and he had been talking to her throughout her day dream.

"No." She answered truthfully, a wicked glint in her eyes. Nick sighed in exasperation, but continued talking anyway. Aleze wondered if she annoyed him enough he'd leave her alone and let her do her own job without disrupting it. Knowing that he was just as stubborn as she was, probably not.

"I'm warning you that you're going to be meeting the fashion designer for my magazine." He stated in slightly wary tones, and despite herself, Aleze was curious as to why he was warning her.

"What, is she like you or something?" She asked cruelly, rolling her eyes and opening the door to her room with more vehemence than necessary. She head him mutter something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like, "if anything, she's like you," but she couldn't be too sure, and didn't want to make herself look stupid because she accused him of something no one else could hear.

"No… she's different." He replied slowly, still following her. Aleze suddenly came to a screeching halt and turned to glare at him. He had been following so close he practically knocked her over, but stopped himself in the nick of time, grabbing her shoulders tightly to keep her from falling. She did not appreciate the way he was gripping her; it hurt. Glaring, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Ow." She said pointedly, reaching up and wrenching his hands off. Frowning, he let his hands fall back to his sides, but he was still clenching them into fists.

"Are you ok?" He asked in his cold voice. Aleze pretended to ignore her worker's stares as she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to fall. You don't have to try and save me or anything." She informed him icily, turning around and walking back towards her office space. Aleze wanted to get away, and get away fast. People were already moving about and offering to get her breakfast or coffee, but she turned them all down with what she hoped was a polite smile. Reaching her office though, Aleze stopped at the edge of it and turned to assess Nick, not surprised that he was right behind her.

"By different, do you mean nosy and going through my things?" She made a point of smiling, but once again it seemed more animalistic than actually friendly. Vinnie magically appeared at her side.

"I tried to get her out of the room, but she wouldn't listen to me! She thinks she can own the place or something." Vinnie handed her a coffee and gave her a look that said quite clearly, "you do something about it".

Walking into her office slowly, Aleze calmly appraised the stunning woman before her. She was tall and thin; a model's dream and envy. California was put to shame with her golden tanned skin, and her stunning baby blue eyes were surrounded by a feathered hair cut that swept across her forehead but managed to look nice and professional. She sported a Dolce and Gabbanna dress and Valentino jacket over it with Jimmy Choo chunks.

She was also skimming through the files on Aleze's computer.

"Um, sorry, but I thought this was the office for the main photographer in this studio?" Aleze asked sweetly, dropping her bag on the desk and relishing in the loud thunk the bag made. The girl however didn't even flinch. She looked up slowly, fluttering her long lashes and raising a plucked eyebrow.

"Darling, I'm afraid you don't have jurisdiction here. I'm in charge today." She swept her hand up and waved it in a dismissal as her eyes slowly and lazily found their way back to the computer screen, making Aleze's blood boil. There was no way she was going to deal with another bitch. Nick was enough.

"Darling, I'm afraid you're sitting at my desk, and I don't appreciate rag-tag employees going through my private things." Grabbing the plug to the keyboard, she yanked it out of the outlet. "Get. Out." When the lady was still skimming, Aleze rolled her eyes, leaned over farther and pressed the reset button on her computer. "I don't think you understood me just yet. Get your ass out of my chair and out of my office." Pushing gently, Aleze let the rolling chair do its job and push the witch away from her computer.

Furious, the blond stood up and cocked her hip out, baring her teeth.

"How dare you! You're nothing but a minimum wage photographer and you're ordering me around? There's no way you're the floor manager." She rolled her eyes. "My brother wouldn't hire you."

"Uh, actually, Caroline, she's the floor manager." Nick found it time to make a brilliant entrance in the argument. Aleze turned back to glare at him, but he was ignoring her to lock into pointed look with the supposed Caroline.

"Oh," Caroline stared between Aleze and Nick with something close to venom, "Well… I guess I can't say anything about _that_." She flicked her hair back and stepped around Aleze, giving her another once over. Aleze felt too angry to really care or notice the look of disapproval etched on the woman's face, but when she linked arms with Nick, something strange sparked in Aleze's eyes that the males in the room nervous. Nick seemed to pick up on it for once because he disengaged his arm from hers and lead her quickly out of the room, hand at the small of her back.

"Did you see was she was wearing?" Aleze heard Caroline say quite loudly, obviously trying to piss Aleze off more. Rolling her eyes she plopped down in her chair, not bothering to listen to whatever Nick had to say in response.

"She's had her eyes on him for awhile." Vinnie commented as he straightened up the slight mess in the room, ignoring the exhausted look about his boss's face. He knew that if he drew attention to it, it would just make things worse. She plugged her keyboard back into the computer and watched it slowly restart, taking a drink of coffee as she waited.

"It's for her own money, most likely. She works for him, but she's also Charlie's sister, meaning he dictates what 'allowance' she gets." Vinnie continued to talk. Aleze looked up at him drolly.

"Is that the slapper Charlie was talking about?" She inquired dryly, smirking despite herself.

"She's worse than that. She's the type that is, but acts like she's not." Vinnie nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't know why Nick puts up with her, but he does."

"Kids get along with kids, cats with cats, and asses with asses." Aleze muttered, running a hand through her hair and looking at the screen as her page popped up with the files that had just been looked through. It thankfully wasn't much, but she still didn't like some random chick looking through her work.

"I take it that the pair of them aren't the kids or the cats? At least he's hot." Vinnie teased, setting a few things on her desk before stepping out to take care of the floor while she prepped herself for the day.

"Yeah…" Aleze would be lying if she told herself that she liked the idea of them being together. It was true that their dispositions were similar in the sense that they always wanted something that they didn't deserve, but she still didn't like it. Them. Together.

"Oh, Aleze darling, Charlie wants you to get to work." Caroline suddenly appeared back in her office. Her face was pulled into a grimace as she stuck a hand out. "I'm happy to have you as my employee." Aleze reluctantly stuck her hand out and shook with the stuck up woman in front of her.

"I'm happy too." Aleze mumbled back, standing up and walking around the desk. Aleze pretended not to notice the way Caroline's eyes tightened when she took in her outfit, but it was difficult since she suddenly looked like she had just been shot up with botox.

"The first shoot in a mermaid style thing, so just try to take pictures of them graceful." Caroline instructed, catching up with her clacking chunks. Aleze gritted her teeth and forced a smile.

"That's the idea." She pointed out, turning her head to see Jane and Charlie conversing with animated smiles. _Click_. She mentally snapped a shot and laughed at the notion of the two of them getting serious. Though Jane deserved a good man, Charlie didn't seem the type to settle down. He didn't seem like a total lush though, so maybe there was hope?

It was easier to tune Caroline out than Aleze originally thought it would be. With her talking, it was high pitched and already tuning in and out, so she just imagined it a part of the buzzing lights above as she snapped shot after shot of girls caught up in safety harnesses fashioned like sea fisher's nets. _Click. _They were graceful_. Click. _The girl's arms were extended_. Click. _Her eyes showed fear, and if you looked hard enough you saw the real fear of being dropped_. Click. _She really was scared now_. Click. _The terror showed on her face.

"Excuse me." Aleze stood up from her camera, seeing the terror in real life instead of behind the lense. "Let's take a break for a second, ok? She's not looking to mermaidish." Aleze took a drink of coffee handed to her from Vinnie and she quickly thanked him. He was fast becoming her favorite at Looker London.

"Well if it isn't little miss snap shot." A motherly voice surrounded Aleze and she smiled, turning to say a bright hello to Charlotte. Charlotte reached her and enveloped her in a hug, knocking the wind out of a relieved Aleze.

"How are you? Wait, don't tell me. I can feel the feng shui here… not good… not good at all… honey, you're going to have to fix this, this feel of the room." Charlotte made a face and nodded her head to where Caroline and Nick stood observing the pictures taking place. "Maybe it has something to do with her, no?" Charlotte leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "She's had her eyes on him for a long time, but he only tolerates her. You see, I heard he likes someone else, and Charlie says that he knows who it is!" Charlotte smiled, and Aleze managed to smile back, but only just. Did she want to know who Nick was interested in? No. Was she finding out anyway? Yes.

"I mean, I couldn't imagine being a single mother." Caroline's voice carried over the loud racket of the studio. Aleze stopped her forced smile to feel her muscles change involuntarily to a glare.

"I couldn't either." Nick replied dryly. Aleze felt her temper begin to boil.

"Oh Nick you're such a tease. But I mean, really. How loose does that make you look? You're not even pretty enough for the guy you slept with to stay!" Caroline giggled loudly so everyone turned to look at her. Charlotte watched Aleze's face with slight fear for the blond bimbo.

"And then the way they look after birth… ew! Darling, I would never have children." Caroline smiled and leaned against the prop wall. Aleze narrowed her eyes as she waited for Nick's answer.

"I don't want them either." Was his disdainful reply. Aleze felt her hands curl into fists and she immediately turned around, stomping past her set, barking out to whoever asked that she was taking her lunch break. Slamming open the double doors, she felt the cool metal of the door, and almost imagined herself melting the metal she was so angry. Who did he think he was? Not even two days of working with him and he was being a complete ass! Stomping down the stairs, she plastered an excited and happy face on her pissed off one as the secretary looked up at her with slight fear.

Ignoring the buzzing of her cell phone at her hip, Aleze was happy to feel her feet carrying her away from her anger, channeling her anger into stepping powerfully in her heels, dodging the people. An semblance of running or power walking made her calmer.

Seeing her favorite Indian restaurant, Babur was open, Aleze walked into it after she was sure she could settle down on the slightly fragile bamboo chairs without breaking them. She wasn't really that hungry, but it was good to listen to the calm and relaxed hustle and bustle of everyday life. Not a lot of people had to deal with all she had in the past couple of days, and it was starting to weigh her down.

_"Nick, you're looking good today." Bethany smiled coyly and waved. Aleze laughed and rolled her eyes at Tamara before turning back to her locker. _

_"He __is__ looking good today." Tamara observed, looking at Aleze pointedly. Aleze ignored the look and continued rummaging through her locker._

_"Hello?? Is anyone there? Here is hotness right at your door and you ignore him?! I wonder what goes on inside your head." Tamara sighed and leaned against Aleze's locker, inadvertently closing it. Aleze glared and cocked her hip out, waiting for her friend to realize her actions. _

_"I mean, out of all the girls in Lamar High School, he's showing you attention, but you're totally blowing him off!" Tamara continued, oblivious. Aleze laughed. _

_"Just because he's saying hi to me and following me from class to class, it doesn't mean he likes me. Even if he did, I wouldn't go out with him. Just because his daddy has money doesn't mean he can pay for me." Aleze rolled her eyes and finally nudged Tamara out of the way. _

_"He's not stuck up or anything, you're just skeptical!" Tamara scolded, but grew dead silent as a shadow descended over Aleze's locker. _

_"Hello Aleze." Nick was standing right behind her, and Aleze knew that if she turned around he would be so close they would almost be touching. It was a habit of his; she had noticed it the fourth time he had done it. _

_"Morning." She stated more than greeted, wrenching open her locker and grabbing her psychology book. She picked her bag up from off of the ground and shoved the textbook into the bag, happy to have a diversion from the haywire reactions her senses were having with him so close. _

_"You didn't call me back." He observed softly, and she felt his eyes on her, but she withheld turning around. Tamara had scooted a few lockers away, watching. _

_"No, I didn't. I didn't say I would either." Aleze sighed and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Finally, she peeked up at him from her curtain of curls. He was staring down at her, hands shoved in his letterman jacket, a confused look on his face. She bit back a smile. Even Aleze had to admit, he was good looking. _

"_Why wouldn't you?" He was pressing for answers now. Tamara watched, but Aleze noticed that he was completely ignoring everyone around him to look at her. _

_"I thought it would be obvious I didn't want to talk when it wasn't me answering the phone." Realizing how cold she sounded, Aleze attempted to amend her statement. "I mean, you show an interest in any girl, why should I take you seriously?" Resigning herself to the fact she couldn't stay crouched to her book bag much longer, Aleze stood up and faced him, preparing herself for the reaction she knew she'd have. Sure enough, her heart pounded and her stomach jumped at his close proximity. The arrogant jerk shouldn't smell so good._

_"I- Aleze… I am serious." He stated incredulously, a bewildered look on his face. Tamara almost swooned. Aleze pressed down a smile and leaned back against her locker. _

_"Why should I believe you?" She asked, watching him closely. _

_"Why not?" He retorted, grabbing at his hair and tugging at it. "I- gosh, why are you making this difficult?" He groaned, stepping back slightly. Aleze reached down to pick up her bag, feeling slightly angry at him again. Why was he acting like she was the one annoying him? He was the jerk. He was the one who separated her friend, Brigit from his friend, Mark. Why was she feeling like a jerk instead of him? _

_"I would hate to think I was easy." Shouldering her bag, she checked her watch, waiting for him to step out of her way. Nick watched her with eyes like water, see through and colors overlapping. Perplexity and disappointment adorned his face like ornaments. _

_"I don't! You're… you're not easy." He was still tugging at his hair hopelessly. "Will you just give me a chance?" He pleaded, furrowing his eyebrows. Aleze sighed and looked down, debating. Should she? It seemed like a bad idea; he was from a rich family, the only rich family in Barnesville. It was a well known fact that the Darcy's were proud; the father especially so since his wife died. Nick had inherited his rude attitude, especially with others who weren't that wealthy. The Bennetts included._

_"Should I?" She asked suspiciously, looking back up at him. Aleze watched as Nick's face grew thoughtful. Suddenly a slow smile spread across his face as he stepped slightly closer again and Aleze lost the ability to breathe. _

_"You seem torn with indecision." He murmured to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can have your final answer later if you'll just find out on one date how you really feel." Aleze sighed and shrugged. Since her last boyfriend, she hadn't wanted to date, but suddenly, without reason, she felt tempted and reckless. Why did he make her feel so ready to leap off of something without a thought?_

_"Fine." She sighed, pushing him away slightly. "One date Nick, and if I get so much as a hint of arrogance from you, it's off." She ordered, stepping around him and beginning to walk away. Patiently she waited for Tamara to zone back in to life, and impatiently she checked her watch. _

_"Why do you act like I'm going to do something stupid?" Nick asked, stepping back up to her and ignoring the look of impatience on her face. Tamara realized she was needed and she stepped in. _

_"We have to go to class." She announced boldly, linking arms with Aleze. Nick's bewildered face was back again. _

_"The bell hasn't rung yet." He said, stating the obvious. _

_"Nick, I know you're going to do something stupid." Aleze replied, turning her head to respond as Tamara dutifully dragged her away. Taking a last mental shot of his jaw dropped, Aleze turned back to her friend and walked off. She didn't want to look over at the smirking teenager, afraid of what she might say. _

_"Aleze-" _

_"Don't say it." Aleze cautioned, a warning tone in her voice. Tamara smiled. _

_"What?" She asked innocently, steering Aleze into their classroom. Settling down in their first period chairs, she laughed wickedly, much to Aleze's anger. _

_"I just agreed to go on a date with that pompous idiot and all you can do is laugh?" She asked irritably, viciously grabbing her lead pencil and notebook. Tamara smiled. _

_"I daresay your children will be darling." Tamara grinned smugly. _

_"Are you kidding? I'm never having children." _

Aleze groaned and let her head hit the fragile table. It was going to be a long day.

---

_So, just drop a line, let's get some reviewers!! :P J/K you know I luv ya guys! _


	7. Embers fall

_Sorry it's taken sooo long to update! I don't have much of an excuse except a lack of good ideas, so now that I've gotten it done, I hope you like it! You know I want you to review :P why wouldn't I?_

_Anywho, The next few chapters will probably be closer to the book than the others, so I hope I can get those done with justice to the best Author I've ever had the privilege to read (of course, Jane Austen) Oh yeah, and for those who have asked, this isn't a mix with Persuasion :( sorry, but I've never read it. _

_Also, this has to do with pregnancy stuff at the beginning, so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry, but I've never been pregnant. Just my take on it...  
_

_So on with the show! Reivews? Yes._

Disclaimer- If I owned Pride and Prejudice, Darcy would have gone back that very day and explained his reasons to Lizzie's face. After he did, she would have declared passionate love for him and Lydia's problem would have never happened. Well, nothing's changed. And I kind of like it that way.

_ **For Aleze:** And then I see the light  
See that I don't need you  
See I can carry on the fight  
I'm strong without you_

_**-Wake Up, I'm Losing Her**_

_**And for Nicolette:**_

_What on earth possesses children to abandon fairytales?_

_Are we simply getting old?_

_Or as parents have we simply failed?_

_-**Gilbert Osullivan, If I know You**  
_

_~---~_

_It's not even been five months and I want this thing out of me. The bump keeps growing, and I'm sure that sooner or later everyone is going to see that I've not just gained a few pounds. I mean, sure they all know I'm prego, I can't really hide the rumors, but at least before I had retained some sort of appearance of someone who didn't look so bloated up. My stomach's gotten so big I have to wear my sister's hunting shirts. I'm the embodiment of a redneck these days. Not that I mind rednecks… I just want my old clothes. I'm just not so stupid I'll stretch them out in my sad attempts at normality. _

_Nope, not normal anymore. _

_The seat I'm reclined in is cold against my back, and I wonder vaguely why they would add padding to the chair when it doesn't make it any less comfortable. It's almost like a kick in the face. "Haha, you're still uncomfortable," the stupid chair seems to say. Or maybe I'm delusional? These past few months have definitely been like a dream, so I'm not exactly sure. Maybe being suspended three times for fights have all been a big hallucination and I'll wake up in my bed with a bump on my head? Dorothy, that little annoying brat, had it way easy._

_"There we go… are you comfortable?" The nurse smiles at me reassuringly, but I'm not fooled. The longer this thing grows inside of me, the easier it is to read eyes and what they really mean. Is that how parents know when their children are lying? My mother was always good at that kind of thing. It must be a maternal thing. _

_"I'm peachy." I reply glumly, looking down at my swollen belly. I looked up images on google and do you know what I realized? I'm a little small for a four month old thing in me. My bump is not as big. I would know, I compared them. I've nothing better to do since my mother talked to my teachers and told them about my… predicament. They don't want me to take a lot of tests and don't give me homework. Normally, it's a relief, but since I know it's because of the bump, I want to work. I don't want to have to do nothing because of something I don't want. _

_"Is it too cold?" The nurse reaches for something and pulls up a bottle of clear gel. Smiling like she knew a secret, she then squirted the clear gel onto my stomach, making me clench my jaws and grind my teeth. The little brat knew it was cold. Sizing her up, I had to correct myself; she was far from little. _

_"Nope, nope," I said in a tight voice that was obviously contradicting my statement, "I'm perfect. You just do your thing. She leaned over my swollen skin and soothingly begins rubbing the gel in. It's definitely awkward, and I look up at the starch white ceiling. The cleanliness of the room is disconcerting, and I'm almost scared to touch anything. Who would want to work here all day? Glancing at the dark, grease streaked hair of the nurse; I have to say that I don't know how she keeps this room clean. _

_The door opens with a click and a slender, smiling woman walks in. She has short hair at her cheeks and bangs that are straight across her forehead and fit her narrow face. Her hair is dark blond and highlighted with lighter blond strands, but it looked nice. She had an easy smile that was a step up from butch who was glaring at the lady venomously. _

_"I'll take it from here ma'am." She says brightly and pulling out her clipboard she taps it. "I was assigned to Aleze Bennett." Still smiling, she watches as the butch woman stands up, pulls herself up to her full height and walks out with a death stare. Her smile becomes more natural as she fully assesses me. _

_"Well, I'm sorry about that. Poor Derinda wants so badly to be a pregnancy specialist. Anyway, my name is Dr. Peters. I'll be taking care of the rest of this." Setting the clipboard down she moves over and pulls gloves on. I watch, feeling even more awkward. Her moves are bouncy and bubbly, and it strangely fits her five foot stature. She radiates a happy mother who most likely has a husband. Wait, yes, yes she does. The diamond ring on her left ring finger shines and catches light as it nearly blinds me. Jealously, I see her young features and wonder what I'll look like after having this bump off of me. I sure as hell won't look like that. _

_"How many?" I ask bluntly, and almost smack myself. What is wrong with me? I have no right to treat her badly because I have a chip on my shoulder. _

_"Two of them, and they're angels!" She gushes, not at all fazed by the stick up my ass. Flicking a few buttons on, she watches the screen for a moment before grabbing a weird shaped instrument and pressing it against the gel. I watch the ceiling when I see something show up on the screen. _

_"Aw, look here Ms. Bennett, there your child is." The woman gushes, and I almost see her smiling. I imagine Jane in a few years and a picture of this woman shows up. I almost laughed had the situation called for it. _

_"No, no, that's fine. You just look and see that it's ok, ok?" I'm blathering but I don't care. "I don't want to see it." I clasp my hands over my chest and resist the urge to twiddle my thumbs. _

_"Why not?" The lady with the happy disposition is baffled. I resist the urge to burst into laughter. Something went wrong for her. Oh no. Picture perfect Brady Bunch lady had something bad happen? Alert the press. I know something is wrong when my sarcasm is out of wack.  
_

_"I don't want to." I say again, and I turn my head the other way to make my point. She doesn't reply, but when I glance back I can see her staring at the screen with pity and sadness in her eyes. I really ruined her day. Oh well, it happens to the rest of us too, princess. _

_The minutes pass and she hums under her breath as she runs the tests and checks the bump to make sure nothing is wrong with it. I sigh suddenly, and she looks up at me decidedly. _

_"I need to grab some things from outside really quickly… do you mind just holding this," She puts my hand on the handle of the stupid device that shows the bump up close and personal, "and wait really quickly until I get back?" Her eyes are pleading and I can't resist. Her husband must be a whipped dog. She smiles, brushes my hair with a hand and runs out, calling a bubbly thanks over her shoulder. _

_I look up at the ceiling and down at the bump. I stare at my stomach moving slowly in and out, and I glare at the gel that makes my skin shine. I shouldn't be here. It's the bump's fault that I'm here. I blink and sigh, staring at the bump. I don't want to be here; I don't want it to be here. I don't want to have this happen to me. My eyes flicker up, but they flicker back down to the bump in me. I sigh. _

_Slowly, I raise my eyes to the eerie screen. _

_It flashes in and out slightly with my breaths, visible more when I breathe out than in. I see a light green membrane surrounding a small thing that is curled up in a fetal position. It has little hands and little, tiny feet. I don't see too many details, but what I can see makes me stupefied. It's so tiny and fragile; I'm scared to press down to hard on the device in my hands. A small head as curled up to little knees and it seems so peaceful and calm I'm beyond speaking words. I gasp as I realize what it is. That's the bump. That's my child._

_The white walls loom in on me, and I can only see that small, peaceful child, curled up and safe in me. I can almost see a smile on the baby's lips, or maybe I'm just seeing things. Maybe that's not it, and I'm just hallucinating. I'm shocked to really register how stupid that sounds. _

_The door clicks open, and I move my head the other way so fast I almost get whiplash. The doctor walks in slowly, and silently takes the device from my hand. I close my eyes and will her away. I want to curl up into a fetal position too and chase the bad thoughts away. _

_She finishes quickly and silently, her work surprisingly good for someone who seemed so hyper earlier. She cleans my stomach off and helps me up, balancing me with surprisingly sturdy arms. What couldn't this wonder woman doctor do? _

_"There's nothing wrong with the child." She says with a large smile, but my strange new "power" kicks in and I see the sadness and pity in her eyes. "I suggest you come back next month for the next step in the process and we'll go from there, ok?" She smiles and extends her hand to shake. I stupidly am too late for the uptake, but she doesn't mind. I turn and walk past the white washed walls and into the too clean hallway. _

_My mother is waiting for me, and she stands up with a fake smile as I walk out. She asks questions perkily to me, and I reply glumly back. She's hiding her disappointment from me like she's been doing since I told her. She's acting happy, but I don't know what I am. I just don't know what the hell I am. I can hardly see out of my eyes and I'm just following her dumbly down the hallway, watching but not watching. Everything is like its underwater and my eyes are open in the swimming pool. I silently sniffle. _

_Getting into our spacious ford, my mother puts her seatbelt on, but stops movement when she notices me for the first time. Her face falls for a moment, and suddenly I'm enveloped in my mom's warm arms, her mom scent washing over me and making me let it all go, tears crashing down like a waterfall as my emotions are let loose with my blubbering tones. I'm collapsed on her shoulder, crying and sniffling and sobbing as she rocks me back and forth, whispering sweet lies in my ear like a mom should. _

_"I- I saw h-her." I sob, my eyes squeezed tight and still leaking salty tears that I taste on my lips. "Mom, I-I saw her." She hugs me tighter and I hug her back, desperately latching on to what I feel like I have left. _

_"It's ok honey, it'll be ok." She soothed, rubbing my back in slow circles and pushing my hair back from my face. "Everything will be alright." _

_"Mom, I can't do this." I choke out, feeling my stomach clench. Defeat rocks through me and I crumple against her again. "I just can't do this, I can't." Because at that point, I think it was true. I couldn't. Those tiny hands, those trusting closed eyes… what did I do? Why should that baby be punished by being sent to me? I can't be a mom._

_"Yes you can." Her voice is stern, but loving. I look up at her suddenly, vulnerable and still crying. She's looking me in the eye, the first time in four months I've been able to see the gold flecks in her eyes that I see in mine. It's the first time I see that she's not disappointed in me. _

_"I don't know how." I whisper, and I'm touching my child, my hands splayed protectively over her. "I'm not going to be a good mother." I add, pulling my knees up with difficulty and wrapping my arms around them. _

_"You don't have to be." My mother states in tones that hint exactly what she means. I shake my head angrily, albeit regretfully._

"_I can't do that either." I tell her, my voice more of a sick, choked whisper. I can almost see myself with puffy frog eyes because of my little outburst. My mom purses her lips in disapproval, and I suddenly realize why she was so unguarded with her feelings toward me now. She was hoping my vulnerability would make me bend to her wishes about an abortion._

"_You're going to have to choose." She reminds me with a face that told me she expected me to kill my baby._

"_No I won't." I state childishly, knowing how stupid I sounded. My mother clucked her tongue._

"_Yes, yes you will." My mom grabs one of my hands and laces her fingers through mine, squeezing them extra tight. She starts the ford and pulls out of the parking lot, holding my hand and letting me lean my head against the cold window. I can feel something painful building in my chest and I can't get away from it. I can almost imagine feeling her moving into a more comfortable position in my womb, and I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I feel the responsibility of what's going to happen pressing down on me. She's peaceful and trusting in me, and I can't let her down. I don't know why, but for some reason I know it's a her. I know it's a girl. I know that it will be up to me to raise her because her father can't. Won't. I'll do this though. I have to.  
_

_I'm going to be a mother. _

Aleze walked past the rows of mailboxes slowly, her eyes trailing along each number until she came to a stop at her box, opening the little black lid and pulling out the small stack of envelopes. Idly, she flipped through them and rolled her eyes at the bills that had come, annoyance settling in. Bills would consume her completely one day, if her new job didn't. The week had passed by at an alarmingly slow rate, and though it was Friday, Aleze knew she wouldn't escape Nick and his gang anytime soon. Saturday she had to attend the fundraiser party, and she was sure to see him there.

Flipping past the last bill, Aleze froze when she saw the letter at the bottom of the stack. Something akin to fatigue washed through her, and she sighed in defeat. It always happened, no matter what. The inevitability of fate caught up with her, even when she was over a thousand miles away from where it was addressed to.

Climbing up the stairs tiredly, she stuck the key into the lock, twisting the stupid door open to be welcomed by an empty apartment. Jane was picking Niko up, and for once Aleze was grateful. It would give her time.

Dropping the bills on the coffee table, Aleze trudged past the living room and down the hallway to her bedroom. Opening the door, she then walked through the room to another door that joined her office space with her room. Glancing around the simple office, Aleze shivered. It was a simple room, but suddenly it seemed too small and too choking. Was it always this stuffy? No, not always. Just once a month, on a day like this. Aleze slowly looked out of the window with surprisingly dry eyes. The sky was overcast with dull grey clouds that spread out like a thick sheet, sending tendrils of wind against the window and rattling the pane lazily. Yes, it was a perfect day for the letter.

The desk was mahogany with a high arch that held many different containers. Aleze's eyes fell on a very specific cubby and her shoulders were weighted down all the more. She shouldn't be doing this, again. But she had said that every time she had done it, and one more time wouldn't hurt. Like the time before that, and the time before that.

Her fingers shook as she opened the letter, ignoring her mother's fine and crafty words to take out the more important piece of paper with shaking hands. The numbers were bright and shiny as if they had just been written, but Aleze knew they had been written at least two or three weeks ago. That's how it usually was.

With trembling fingers, Aleze opened the desk drawer where a shoe box fit in snugly. Taking out the shoe box, Aleze closed the drawer and padded slowly out of the crème colored room, letting the lights dim as she did so. She'd be back later, but now… no, not now.

Her bed seemed large to her as she padded slowly towards it, her eyes blank, but she knew her face betrayed everything she was feeling. The numbness, the anger, the guilt, the indignation… it ate her up. Setting on the large white comforter, Aleze opened the shoe box and stared down at the heavy pieces of paper that looked innocent, but the dark coal ink that made them sick with lead. The ink stained the sinless paper, and with a sigh, she dropped the contents of the letter into the shoe box, staring at the numbers and the words with mixed emotions.

She didn't close the lid like she usually would, no, no; she kept it open and sat cross legged on the bed as she contemplated the contents. She'd been getting the letters for five years now, and she'd kept every single one. Well, all but the first at least. No, that one she'd ripped up and thrown away, letting the black ink fall between her fingers into the trash can.

It was always the same amount, but then again Aleze hardly would have pinned him for variation with what he entitled a business procedure. He probably gave the stupid things to a secretary to fill out. Looking down at the paper, Aleze begrudgingly admitted to herself that it was his handwriting. You couldn't fake the precise cursive.

"What I would do with that much money…" Aleze said wistfully, but she stopped her thoughts. She wasn't allowed to think about that sort of thing. She had made it this far on her own, and she'd get even farther on her own as well. She didn't need him. She had everyone she ever loved as deeply as she could close to her –excluding her father- with her right now. No, no, don't think about it. If she did, she might be tempted to actually cash every single 2,000 dollar check Nick had sent to her in that sad space of five years.

~---~

"Mummy, can we go to the zoo?" Niko was pulling her coat and gloves off with great ferocity in her excitement to see her mom. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her eyes sparkled with hope to do something for the weekend. Jane came in after her, smiling wistfully.

"I have half of a mind to go to the zoo myself." She admitted, eyeing her sister who was curled up on the couch sorting through the bills. Aleze set the envelopes on the coffee table again and opened her arms as Nicolette jumped into them, begging and hoping to go to the zoo.

"I don't know if we should go…" Aleze grinned and winked at her sister, giving a stern look to Niko. "Do you have any homework?" Niko gave a thoughtful look to her mom before shrugging slowly.

"Well, we have all of Saturday and Sunday to do it." She said knowingly, plucking at Aleze's sweater. Aleze wasn't surprised to hear this excuse; she'd used it on her own mother all the time.

"Well…" Aleze picked Niko up and stood up, waltzing into the kitchen to grab something to drink. When she dipped her daughter down, Niko shrieked as she dipped her head back, giggling.

"Mum, please, please, please?! I won't ever change the clocks, ever, ever again!" Niko pleaded, turning her puppy dog eyed stare on her mom. Aleze hated that look; it was too much like the little girl's father's stare for her comfort. Why was she noticing these attributes now? Was it because she had to face both of them on a daily basis? Looking up at Jane with a funny look on her face, Aleze resigned herself to the fact that she was going to the zoo. Who knew, maybe it would do her some good to get out and enjoy her life; heaven knows she hadn't this past week. But, she might as well cheer herself up now. Yes, they were going to the zoo, but no, Niko didn't have to know that at least.

"I got a call from Mrs. Brooks." Aleze said in a grave voice, staring down at Niko with raised eyebrows. Niko's eyes went really wide suddenly and she bit her bottom lip with a nervous air about her. Aleze held back a smug smile and forced herself to be very serious, which was surprisingly easier than she had expected. "Yes, and she actually said we needed to meet her today. So, we're going to go and meet with your teacher, ok?" Aleze set Niko back on her feet, much to Jane's amusement and Niko's embarrassment.

"I didn't do anything." She mumbled, folding her arms and staring up at Aleze with guilt in her eyes. "Honest mum, I didn't do a thing!" She kept staring, wide blue eyes surrounded by innocent black lashes.

"Then why would she call me?" Aleze wondered out loud, turning around to put a few stray dishes into the washer. She heard Jane smother a laugh, but she ignored it, humming softly to herself.

"I don't know mum! I didn't do anything though; I'm always good in my classes, and I always listen. She's just mad as a hatter!" Niko turned around and was marched back to the door where Jane smilingly put her jacket on. Aleze grabbed her own purse and keys before following them out of the apartment, surprised at how fast she was ready to leave. Looking back at the door, she almost felt herself pick up the pace. Yes, now wasn't the time to be in that house.

"Did you tell her she was mad as a hatter?" Jane asked in a concerned manner, helping Niko into the jeep as Aleze climbed in with more enthusiasm than necessary. Niko was fighting with every step she took though as she dug her heels into the pavement.

"No… well, I might have…" Nicolette climbed into the jeep with reluctance, folding her arms and sulking as she plopped into the middle seat. Aleze glanced with a smirk at Jane.

"Well, that's probably why she called me." Aleze shrugged and looked back at Niko. "We'll find out eventually." Niko nodded slowly, her eyes wide with fear. Turning back to the front, Aleze put some music on and turned it up to prevent people from talking. She knew Niko had probably gotten into a lot of trouble, but she didn't mind. Brooks deserved it. Jane drove calmly, dodging traffic and gliding through the streets smoothly. As they neared the school, Jane began to slow down, and she put her blinker on. The closer they got to the school, the more Niko seemed nervous.

"WAIT!" Niko shouted, unbuckling and flinging herself into the front of the jeep. "Mummy, I didn't mean to, I swear! He called me a name so I hit him, that's all, I swear it! I didn't do much; I just hit him is all! Don't go there mummy, don't go!" Niko clung to her mother's waist, her eyes closed tight and worried. Small frown lines defined her face too familiarly, and Aleze almost broke off her idea right then and there. But then she was back to normal and she merely hugged Niko back, smothering a laugh as Jane u-turned and drove in the opposite direction to the zoo. Neither said a word, and Niko kept her head buried, too scared to look up.

Five minutes later, Niko's head peeked up from her hiding spot. As she saw the many different buildings flying past, confusion clouded her face before suspicion took over.

"Mummy," She said slowly, glaring around, "We're not going to the school, are we?" She looked up at a very amused Aleze.

"Should we be going to the school?" Aleze asked with a raised eyebrow. Jane and her than began bursting into laughing as Niko, realizing she had been tricked, pushed herself off of her mother's lap and climbed back into the back of the jeep.

"That's not funny." Niko stated huffily, crossing her arms. Aleze turned the music down and kept laughing, feeling a bit more relaxed than before. This was how it was supposed to be. Just her, Nicolette, and Jane enjoying a Friday after the work week was over.

"Honey, are you going to change my clock's again?" She asked teasingly, grinning in the rear-view mirror. Niko stuck her tongue out, but as they slowly pulled into the zoo, her eyes grew bright and she practically began bouncing out of her chair.

"You brought us to the zoo!" She exclaimed, scooting over to press her face against the window. The attendants stopped the car and as Jane passed the money over to the official. He let them pass, smothering a smile as he saw the little girl squealing in the back of the car.

"Yes duck, I said we might." Aleze could help the infectious grin that took over. As fall came into play, the zoo made a beautiful scenery and let the park close later than usual so the people could enjoy an evening in the fall with the animals. It was easy for Jane to find a parking spot and sidle out, grabbing Niko as a reflex when the girl shot out of the jeep.

"Aunty Jane, I want to see the penguins!" Niko exclaimed, tugging at her aunt's arm with all of her strength. Sadly, a five year old didn't have much.

"Niko, hold my hand." Aleze said with as much authority as she could muster, trying to not go crazy herself. She could almost remember when her father took the family to the zoo in Atlanta Georgia. Her excitement was just as grand as the little girl's, and it took a slight gust of cold wind to knock some sense into her to act as a parent again.

"Mummy, can we see the penguins?" Niko asked expectantly, staring up with wide eyes. Aleze looked at Jane questioningly, but Jane merely smiled.

"I was going to see if Charlie might like to meet me here; I could wait." Jane offered, shrugging. Aleze didn't miss the hint of a huge smile on Jane's face. Shrugging, Aleze didn't really mind agreeing. It would be good to let them wander along with each other so that they could spend time. Aleze just wanted one on one with Niko. She hadn't had any all week.

"Call me if he stiffs you." Aleze winked and let Niko drag her past the cars and into the entrance of the zoo. The crowd was a more grown up type with calm attitudes, and Nicolette was certainly a force to be reckoned with. As they weaved their way past the bunch of adults, Niko slowed down to eye everything with a child's critical stare.

"Mummy," Niko pointed slowly up, her eyes wide as she stated in faux calm, "That tortoise looks like that man with the sad eyes." Aleze frowned in confusion, but as she looked up at the Galapagos turtle, she understood, much to her own amusement. The turtle's face creased around its forehead like it was horribly worried about something, and the frown lines were just like Nick's.

"Yes, I have to admit, it is." She agreed, laughing loudly and squeezing Niko's hand. Pulling her past the turtle, Aleze gave the animal a last smiling look before disappearing around a corner.

"Oh mum, look at- wait, what is- can you believe- I'm so frazzled I- wait, mum, wait- I can't-" Niko was rushing back and forth like she had never seen any animals before, and Aleze felt almost all of the pressure from her shoulders lift. This was how it was supposed to be. A fun, upbeat stroll through the zoo let her relax as animals called to one another in mundane voices, surrounding her in a cacophony of braying and honking. Niko was so beside herself she couldn't let her eyes stay on one area before something else caught her attention.

"Wait- no- he's adorable, mum I think- wait, he's pink! I want to be like that when- no, I want to be that!" Niko jabbed a finger at the wolf prowling along the glass line of the exhibit. Aleze crouched down to Niko's level, putting her fingers on her daughter's waist. Smiling softly, she watched the wolf walking strangely, and she vaguely wondered why.

"That one's pregnant if I ever saw it." A thick British accent interrupted Aleze's focus, and she glanced up to see a teenager with a broom watching the two of them with an easy smile.

"How can you tell?" Aleze asked curiously, keeping an eye on the black she-wolf. She wolf didn't seem agitated, she just seemed wary as she kept an eye on Aleze. Feeling slightly exposed with the gold gaze the animal gave her, Aleze turned back to the teenager.

"Her stomach and her attitude. She's awfully playful usually, but now she prowls, protecting what she's going to have." The boy said with a larger grin. Letting the broom plop onto the cement, he began pushing it back and forth to gather the dust and debris. "She isn't threatened by you though; she knows you're a kindred spirit." He added, laughing a high pitched laugh before it dropped considerably. Aleze smirked at his pitch problems before turning back to the wolf.

"Kindred spirit?" She asked out loud more to herself than anyone else. Niko intertwined her fingers with Aleze's.

"You know mum, you've had a baby, and she's going to have one too!" Niko explained knowingly, tugging her mom along past the wolf exhibit. Aleze stared back at that one as well, seeing the gold eyes of the predator before she was thrown into a flamingo exhibit.

It was like that for awhile with Niko rushing about; it gave Aleze time to settle her thoughts accordingly. It let Nick's glares and Caroline's selfish attitude fall back into the base of her mind where she could easily ignore it. She instead busied herself with reading the labels on the zoo plaques.

"_Oh, oh deary me,_

_My little brother's in his bedroom,_

_Smoking weed,_

_I tell him he should get up,_

'_Cause it's nearly half past three,_

_He can't be bothered,_

_'Cuz he's high on CHC-" _Aleze grabbed her phone quickly, picking it up and asking breathlessly, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you? I met up with Charlie." Jane's friendly voice crackled over the speaker phone, and she could almost hear Charlie in the background talking. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could hear his happy voice.

"We're at the lion's pen." Aleze replied, glancing down where Niko's nose was scrunched against the window. Laughing, she quickly told Jane to meet them at the hippos before hanging up.

"Come on duck, we're going to see the hippos." Aleze informed Niko, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the large water animals. Niko squealed in delight as she took off running to see the hippos. Slightly apprehensive that she'd run into someone, Aleze picked up her pace as well, grumbling under her breath.

"Niko, slow down!" She exclaimed, half laughing half serious. Niko turned back to smile broadly at her mom before turning the corner. Aleze took longer steps when her daughter disappeared from view, but the concern turned to worry when Niko suddenly fell back into view and right onto her butt.

~---~

Hippos are ugly. Mummy says they can't help but be ugly, but I think if they tried they could be right pretty. Still, I like hippopatusmusses… I think. I think I like how they just swim around all lazy like, but maybe I think I like their name. I can't say the full name right, but I still try. Aunty Jane says I'll be able to say it one day, but she tries to say fosisticated, but it come out like sophisticated. I hear a lot of adults say it like that, so maybe I'm wrong?

But I love hippos. So when mummy says that's where we're meeting Aunty Jane and her friend, I got excited. I don't think I could make it to those grey hippos fast enough. Of course, mummy says not to run, but I didn't want to stop. We could only run around at recess at school, so I hadn't in awhile. Besides, nothing bad happens at zoos.

Or maybe I'm just silly because when I turned the corner to get to the hippopatusmusses I ran right into some bloke.

Let me just tell you, it hurt. If you ran into a human wall, you know what I'm talking about. He was all stiff and solid, and I know it was a he because he smelled like a good smelling he. It was like dad cologne or something. But then I landed right on my butt like I had the other day when I pushed Jonathan into the mud… it hurt then too. I was all stiff and sore, but I don't think I was thinking too much about it then because then I looked up and saw who I had run into.

It was the sad eyed man. It was like he had just appeared suddenly when he was in the back of my thoughts, but I don't think so even if I wanted it to. That's not logical, like my teacher says. But why should I listen to her? Maybe he did just appear. He looked like he needed something.

I think I gasped real loud like because one moment he's glaring down at me with fear and shock and anger and the next he's on one knee, scooping me up in big strong arms and setting me up at his level on the waist high wall next to him. His frown lines are all deep like that turtle's I had just seen and his eyes are even sadder than before. I felt bad for him, but then I think I realized my butt hurt real sore like because it began stinging a lot.

"Ow!" I say loudly, and his frown deepens more as he tries to see where I'm hurt. I'm kind of laughing at him because he seems so worried, but I'm kind of nervous. Where was my mum?

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" I decide I like his voice as he says this. It's all calm and smooth like a hot knife through butter. I've never put a hot knife through butter, but mummy says that when she means something is really smooth and sharp. It's a British voice like mine, but it sounds better than my little voice. His voice makes me think of dads, but I don't know why. Maybe he's a dad? I don't know, but his hands are fluttering all quick like a bird's as he looks at my arms and my face, tilting my chin up and to the side. How would my chin get hurt? But maybe its happened to him, so I can't get mad.

"My bum!" I whisper to him, rubbing it sorely. His eyebrows raise and the frown lines disappear, and I can see how Aunty Jane would call him a looker. He didn't seem like the turtle for a second. "It hurts a lot, but not as bad as I thought." I add on lame-like, thinking to be funny, but the turtle look is back as soon as I say it.

"I'm sorry you ran into me." He said in his deep, calm voice that makes me smile all wide. But he says his words funny, so I have to correct him.

"You mean you're sorry you ran into me." I tell him smartly, kicking my legs out. I widen my eyes and smile wider, laughing when he gets a big frown on his face. Maybe this is why mummy and him don't get along? Or maybe she noticed his sad eyes. Mummy says he's a daunting person, but I'm not sure what that means. I think daunting means when you're kind of frightened or intimidated of him. I leaned intimidating means kind of scary or when you can't approach them. In anyway, he doesn't like what I'm telling him.

"Where's your mother?" He asks me, not replying to my correction. I don't think he's a dad anymore because he seems to not know what to do. A dad should be all nice and calm and helpful, but he's awkward with this stuff. He's just like a turtle, I think.

"She's coming. I ran off from her to see the hippos." I inform him as I jut my chin out. I do this to see intimidating, but instead of frowning more, he smiles suddenly all big and wide. I almost fall off of the wall with that shiny smile he gives me! It makes all his frown disappear and his eyes don't seem as sad anymore. The only bad part about his smile is that his eyes are still sad as they look at me. I can't be too disappointed because they're not as sad.

"You like the hippo exhibit?" He asks me, the smile falling slightly, but he's definitely laughing inside about something. What's he laughing about? Maybe he likes hippos? Or maybe he ran off from someone to see the hippos too? No, because he's going the opposite way from the hippos.

"I love hippos! I've already seen all the animals this way, so I'm going that way. But you ran into me so here I am now." I'm kicking my legs again, and his hands are stuffed into his pockets. I guess I'm kind of relaxed around him now even though his eyes are all sad again.

"Oh? Which animal's your favorite?" He's making little kid small talk, so I lean in conspiratorially. That means I lean in with a scheming kind of plan. He leans in too, and I smell the expensive smell he has. I don't know why it smells expensive, but it does.

"I'm 5 years old;" I tell him in a hush hush voice, "Don't make little kid talk, ok? I can handle adult talk." I smile brightly and lean back to my normal stance and I smile brightly up at him. His lips are pursed, but he has a bemused smile on his face too. I don't know how he makes all of those faces at once, but he's good at it.

"Well, I'm sorry to make that mistake. I still want to know what your favorite animal is though." His sad eyes seem funny for a moment to me, but then they clear back to the sad stare. This guy was weird. There was something funny about him, but I don't know what.

"Well, my favorite is the penguins. But back there I like the Galapalagoses turtle." I guess I said the name wrong because he laughs delightedly at me and his eyes aren't sad for a second.

"Why do you like the Galapagos turtles?" He asks me with a smile in his voice. Don't ask me how he gets a smile in his voice; I couldn't see it. But somehow there's a smile there.

"You look like one." I inform him with a cheeky grin. Aunty Jane says I give her a lot of cheeky grins, so I guess it's kind of a jokster grin. I like doing it a lot though. I grin more when I see his face go a lot of ways at one time before it changed into a sad, amused and curious one.

"Why do I look like one?" He asks me incredulously. Incredulous is when you're really, really confused, if you didn't know. His eyebrows go near each other and he's frowning, but not in anger, but in bemusement. Bemusement is like incredulousness. I laugh because when I see that face he makes it makes him look just like the turtle.

"That face you make!" I giggle and clap my hands over my mouth to stop the laughing because his face changes into befuddlement. Befuddlement is like incredulousness, confusion, and bemusement, just so you know. His jaw drops a little and then a smile takes over again.

So because I make a face I look like a turtle?" He asks me in a voice that is making sure he's got me right. I smile and nod.

"You sometimes get a lot of frown lines. Turtles have all of those rumples from their skin, so it reminds me of a turtle." I tell him, looking right back up at him. I notice his dark blue eyes are like mine and it makes me smile. Either he knew what I was thinking or he just happened to think the same thing because he gave me a small smile back.

Then, there's a rush of vanilla, and soft flowers and my mum is right there, picking me up and holding me up with her hip. She's hugging me tightly and she knows exactly where I'm hurt because she doesn't brace me by my bum; she holds me up by my waist. See? That's why the sad eyed man couldn't be a dad; he didn't know what to do like my mum did. He seemed all frazzled, but she was in control. The man's sad, sad eyes are back in full force, and I look up to see shock written clear on my mum's face.

"Mum, look, I ran into the turtle man!"

~----~

_Haha, so there you go. I really want feedback on this one because I want to know if I should do more with Niko's point of view or if I should keep it 90% Aleze. I was thinking 70% Aleze? You guys gotta tell me!!_

_Thanks! Oh, and I have no idea about how London zoo's operate, but I did take the liberty in changing it to fit the times that it needed to be in this chapter. :P  
_


	8. Blue Flames II

_So, Thanks sooo much for the feedback there! I was pretty stoked. Also, a big thanks to Maat!! I'm sixteen now, but I started this story at fifteen. So, you just made my day when I read that! _

_Anywho, I was thinking about the division of the points of view, and I don't want to do Nick too much, but I really enjoy his point of view. I don't want to give too much of him because I want to add the mystery of his past and his actions and I don't know if I can give his point of view without giving that away. That being said, I'm probably going to have his point of view at a 5%-10% min to max thing and I'll see how that goes. _

_That being said, this is in his point of view. It's going to also be kind of short because if I am going to do his, I can't elongate it without adding too much detail. _

_So, here you go!_

~---~

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?_

_**-Muse, Supermassive Black Holes**_

Disclaimer- If I owned P&P Wickam would have been jumped back behind a bar after telling Elizabeth his dirty rotten lies. Well, nothing's changed, so I'm terribly sorry :(

**~---~**

_She was someone who I could never really understand. I was thrown back by her sharp attitude and clever words, but I was tempted by her beauty. She made me feel like there didn't have to be a tomorrow as long as I was here today. Even though she was against everything I had ever been raised to believe, I couldn't stop thinking of being with her. I couldn't stop wishing that she would look at me the way I looked at her. She was too loud and too independent to be considered "quite the catch" but I didn't care. I was unquestionably and irrevocably in love with her. _

_She was unquestionably and irrevocably untouchable. This might be because she hated me. _

_She wasn't the over the top beauty others were. She had a subtle kind of charm that made you take second glances, no, third or fourth glances. It was a dark and calm type of look that you often tended to overlook simply because it wasn't eye catching the very first moment. But then you looked again. _

_And you realized just how wrong you were. _

_She put me in my place so many times I can't really distinguish one from another. She didn't let me talk about money and the family legacy; she hated it because it made me arrogant and selfish. She often said if I didn't get a woman to silence me on the subject forever I was eternally screwed to become a rich hermit. She also deigned to inform me that I would never have a girl long enough to actually come close to marriage, let alone love. _

_And then she went out with me. _

_~---~_

I don't know what to think of her. She's so small and fragile looking but she's so sharp tongued and vibrant I can't help but see _her_ in her. She's not afraid of me, but she gives me these looks that say so much more than a five-year-old should be able to say. She seems too smart for a child, but maybe she's just perceptive? The way she talks hints at a higher learning, but they couldn't have afforded it. The checks were never cashed, and the small account set aside just keeps growing from lack of spending. The refusal of my money lets me know she would rather die than have help. It's painful.

Terribly so.

I'm scared she'll see the truth better than anyone else will. She has those dark blue eyes that look like mine but are truthfully nothing like mine. They don't look at someone, rather they look right through someone and show the truth. I don't want the truth to be shown; I can't face it in my head, how could I hear it out loud?

She's just like her mother. She's so loud and so happy it feels like someone's ripping my heart out and shredding it all over again. Again, and again, and again.

What am I doing here? Charlie wanted backup with Jane, but I didn't know Aleze would be here. I wouldn't have come if I had known. I can see it, it's not like she hides it. I just know that she hates me. The look that renders me speechless and figuratively sends me to my knees is not the same one from five years ago. It's a different kind of aura, and she's not letting go of it.

I can't blame her. It's not like I deserve anything else. But it's still painful. And it's almost like that look was being shifted into another dark eyed person and was now being thrown at me again. What am I supposed to do? How do I talk and smile so easily with this small, innocent girl like we've known each other so long? I don't know anything about her. Does she like the zoo? Does she like animals? Which one? Why wasn't I there for her? Why did I leave? How did I feel that fateful day that I packed up and was forced to look forward instead of gazing back? Why didn't I go back the moment I had the freedom to do so?

She doesn't deserve that kind of pain to know. Even if I could get the truth past my lies, she didn't need to know. What would it accomplish? How would her mother feel, having to tell her everything? That's a lot to take. Something she shouldn't have to do.

It doesn't matter. In the end, she'll just leave in the blink of an eye and my experience here with will for nothing. The time with her daughter, _my_ daughter will be done. I won't be any better or any worse. I'll just be there, doing the same thing I've done for the past five years. Wondering what could have been.

And then, there's the smell that's haunted me since the first day I ever met her. There's the rush of brown curls and concerned eyes and then I'm faced with a woman of subtle beauty and smooth charm who unquestionably, irrevocably hates me.

~---~

_So, that wasn't the best I could do. But, I'm having finals for classes coming up so I probably won't be able to update then. So, I thought I might tide you over until then. _

_Anywho I SAW TWILIGHT! It was amazing. I don't care how cheesy it seemed, it was the cutest thing ever. Especially when I was expecting the worst of it. You guys should go and see it! It's not a waste of time!_

_Reviews are def. welcomed!!!_


	9. Caress the Fire

_So... I'm back from the dead, right? Right. I don't have a lot of good excuses, so I'll not even try to explain how everything's just piled up on me, ok? :D All I ask is that you read and enjoy this chapter, and if you have anything to say, review? Please and thanks!_

_Disclaimer- If I owned Pride and Prejudice, Charlotte would have back handed Mr. Collins for coming onto her after proposing to Lizzie. Alas, they are still "contently" married in that book, so I can't say I own it :(  
_

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
but how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_-__**Paramore, Decode**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_There was a new boy in class when I walked in and dumped my stuff onto my desk. He was in the chair next to mine, and he was surrounded by the desperate gossip girls in my third period. I didn't really pay much attention to him; not like that was a surprise. I guess new people didn't really make me as interested as they used to. I was preoccupied with everything that was happening to me and not really around me._

_Maybe that's why I didn't want to notice his pointed look in my direction? I don't know, but I didn't care at that point. There wasn't much to hold my attention with the people around me. I felt like I was growing away from them the longer I was pregnant. _

_There. I said it. Pregnant. I know it sounds weird. I haven't said it out loud though; I don't want to. It's such a word full of implications. Stupidity. Insecurity. Anger. Confusion. Desperation. Passion. Love. Instinct. Maturity. Mother. I can't handle the way it rolls around in my head like a ball of lead. I would hate to hear it in the air around me, uttered in my ashamed voice. _

_"Hey." His voice was soft and hesitant as if he was unsure of how I would react. I looked up calmly from my book and raised an eyebrow. The girls around him frowned at me from over his head, confusion as to why he would talk to the one kid that wasn't fawning over him. _

_Life was just so cruel for them._

_"You're new here." Ah, there goes my ever intelligent response. Meagan, Erika's friend glared at me before looking back at him. It was needless to say that her friends didn't care much for me anymore… breaking their ring leader's nose does that. Looking away from the seething girl I turned back and assessed the new boy. Instead of looking confused or slightly affronted, the new boy smiled brightly._

_"Yeah, is it that obvious?" His voice was thick with a western accent and his polite, eager face made it slightly obvious he wasn't from around here. I would have usually taken pity and tried to help him out; maybe I would have gotten to know him and probably, if the guy was interesting, I would have dated him. Ever since Nick left though… there hasn't been a point. I'm not really into anyone. Not anymore. _

_"Just a little bit." I tried to remain stoic and slightly stuck up so that he'd turn back to his admirers, but he seemed determined to talk to me. _

_"I'm here because I'm living with my aunt for awhile. My parents couldn't wait to send me to a small town… I have to say, I'm a city boy." He grinned again and ran a hand through the hair on the side of his head, making a few girls swoon. I frowned slightly at this, but I don't know why. Why should it bother me? There was something off about him… not really off, but familiar enough to make me want to ignore him completely. _

_"Cool." I smile hesitantly at him and look back at my book. One of the girls whispers an apology about me being rude, but he waves her off. _

_"It's a-ok." He replies to her evenly as he turns to look at me head on. Sighing, I turn and look at him too, really looking for the first time. When I do, I can see why I thought he seemed familiar. _

_It was Nick. Sort of._

_His dark eyes were a sin. They shouldn't look the same, but they did. They weren't surrounded by thick dark lashes but the shape of the face was similar, and the hair type was close. The only big difference I can see is that this new boy's hair is blond and arranged into a fo-hawk. _He_ never wanted to style his hair in any way; he let it grow thick and messy naturally. I don't know how he did it, but it worked. _

_The smile was the same, crooked, wistful smile, but the stare he gave wasn't brooding. But it was him. Close enough at least. _

_"You're Aleze Bennett." He stated in a knowing kind of voice, giving a twisted smile that said it all. His voice was slightly higher than Nick's but it was enough. It was just enough. I had to get out of here. Since when did it become hard to breathe? I'm pretty sure I gave a deer in the headlights look before standing up and rushing to the teacher's desk. _

_"Yes, dear?" She asks me kindly, and I can see the motherly look she gives me. It's the look every lady in this damn school thinks they should give me._

_"Bathroom." I say breathlessly, pointing towards the passes. Giving a concerned look, she turned and filled one out, her pen moving too slowly for me. Did she have to dot every I and cross every t? Grabbing the stupid paper with a bit too much force I turned and walked right past a shocked group of bystanders and a very knowing blond haired boy. I walked faster, getting myself out of the room and down the hall so fast it would have brought the track coach to his knees. _

_I reached the bathroom before I started crying. I know, I know, it sounds totally like an over emotional girl who was taking things too much out of context. Well, get over it; I am over emotional! I'm a prego, and I feel over emotional every day of my freaking life right now. It's like a constant P.M.S. without the awkward tampons. _

_At least I found the decency to make it to the stalls instead of staying out in the open. _

_"Aleze?" I had to be hearing things; I could have sworn that that was a distinct male voice. Maybe I had finally gone crazy. It wouldn't be that surprising. _

_"Aleze, I know you're in here; I saw you run in." Well… maybe it was a guy. I didn't really have time to be relieved that I wasn't insane. _

_"This is a girl's bathroom. Get out." I lean back against the wall and drop my jacket to the floor as I sit down so that I don't get anything gross on my pants. I hear a slight shuffling and than a muffled "oomph" as the boy with the sinful voice slides to the ground on the other side of my stall. _

_"I think I like it in here." I can almost see him looking around with a smile on his face. The opposite of his sick and twisted look alike. "It's very cozy…" His voice trails off and I pull my knees as far close to me as I can get them. My stomach was getting bigger, and I couldn't really lay my head on my knees. Right now, the hunting jackets hid my bulge, but Sam had taken back her large t-shirts, so my mother had picked up some maternity clothes. They were as ugly as the rear end of a cow. _

_There was a sick silence in between us as I waited to see if he'd leave or not. He didn't. He seemed to be just staring around the bathroom, waiting for me to say something. I stubbornly stayed quiet. _

_"Well… I can tell by your silence I'm not wanted." He didn't seem offended at all as he spoke. In fact, he seemed positively jovial._

_"It's not you personally." I felt bad for causing such a scene with him, and I was sure it would only do well to add to the vat of drama there seemed to be swirling around me. _

_"Oh, I know. I don't take it that way either. I understand." He still had a smile in his voice, making me want to both laugh and roll my eyes. _

_"No, you really don't." I replied , letting my legs slide down until they were half in the next stall. Thankfully, no one had come in and seen me sprawled on the floor of the bathroom. Though, to be fair, they'd probably notice the male in the female's bathroom first. Maybe. _

_"You've got a point there…I mean, yeah, I'm related to him, but that's about it." Was his voice a little somber now? I shook my head and let it lightly rest on the wall behind me. I didn't want to hear his words. I knew he was going to be talking about Nick, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it. Did I? No, I couldn't. I didn't know what would happen if I had a conversation on that stupid boy, and I was positive that I didn't want to find out. _

_"Good for you then." He laughed brightly at my pointed rudeness, the sound echoing around the room slightly, and I knew sooner or later someone would come looking for us. At that point though I didn't care. Even though I really wanted him gone, he also gave me a connection to the one thing I've been missing the most. _

_There. I said it. I miss him. I miss him so much it's painful. Did I know how to feel before he left? Suddenly everything is agonizing to the acutest degree and I'm sure I would burn sooner or later from the flames that surrounded me. My confession was my death sentence and I had to stifle a choking breath from escaping my lips. He couldn't know what was happening. _

_"You're funny… I can see why he loves you." His voice was carefree, nothing like the statement that struck me down like a thick chunk of lead. I know I was shocked, who the hell wouldn't be? I'm sitting on a murky bathroom floor with a complete stranger and he's claiming that my ex loves me? Maybe I have gone insane. Maybe I'm just imagining the pain that's ripped my heart out… maybe not. _

_"Don't say that." My voice whipped out harsh and low. I know I sounded like a total witch, but I couldn't help the venom coated words from springing past my lips. It hurt for him to say that; it couldn't be true. It would hurt even worse if it was. _

_There was a dead silence at the tone of my voice, and I was pretty sure he had left by now. I wouldn't want to stay around after that, but thinking about it though, I wouldn't have followed someone into the bathroom to talk to them._

_"Sorry. I know it's painful to hear." Oh. He hadn't left. Goody. _

_"Just a little. What are you doing here anyway?" I feel my arms circle around my child and I squeeze slightly in a weird sort of hug. It was a comfort thing. _

_"I told you; my parents sent me to live with my aunt because I needed some good southern living!" His tone wasn't sarcastic, but it was definitely joking. I couldn't help but laugh slightly and turn my head in his direction. Though the door blocked my actual viewing of the good version of Nick, I could almost see him with his head pressed against the wall, looking up nonchalantly at the moldy ceiling. He was a laid back kind of guy with a care free sense of humor. _

_"I mean in a girl's bathroom." I reiterated to him, rolling my eyes. _

_"Well… you ran off for a good reason. I know I look like him, minus the permanent death glare etched into his face. I've been telling him we look scarily alike, but he won't believe me. I know I shocked you, and I know you really can't stand to think about him let alone look at someone who looks like him… I'm sure you're just kind of overwhelmed right now, and I picked up the hate vibe in that classroom back there. They don't care about you, and I'm sure none of those mindless chits back in that room sense when a girl really just needs a friend. You hardly know me, but because of who you are, you're family to me now." He said this all in one breath, and it was enough for me to laugh dryly, albeit painfully. Oh goody, he was the sentimental type. _

_"And you think you could be that friend?" I asked softly, too surprised at his response to speak any louder. _

_"I'm not sure about that yet… but like I said, who you are makes you family. I also know when someone could really use a hug." There was a scuffling sound and I saw his feet scrambling for purchase on the bathroom floor. Slowly, I stood up too and hesitantly put my hand on the latch. Pulling it back, I opened the door to see "Nick" leaning hopefully against the wall next to my stall. Raising an eyebrow, he raised his arms just in time to envelope me in a much needed hug. _

_~---~_

Aleze felt like someone had ripped her lungs out. Again. He was walking right next to her in a relaxed sort of walk that only guys could manage. Niko raced ahead, squealing about how the hippos were just plain _adorable,_ but combined with the smell of animals and a subtle scent of Nick, it made Aleze kind of dizzy. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be at a zoo, acting like the calm adult that he made himself out to be! He shouldn't be acting more of a father figure than Aleze did a mother! He was laid back and at ease with himself, and it only made Aleze hate him more. The fact that Niko seemed perfectly at ease with him made her sick.

Still, guilt outweighed the anger.

"Sorry about the, uh, turtle thing… she does that." Aleze shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus on the way Niko was leaning over the fence to get closer to the animals.

"Does she now?" His voice was cold and clipped, nothing like the relaxed pace he had set. "I would never have guessed that of your daughter." Aleze noted the way he said your daughter instead of our daughter. Peeking up at him, she saw the clenched jaw look, and she knew he was mad about something. She curled her hands into fists in her jacket, counting back from ten silently.

"Yeah, it's a family thing." She shrugged and struggled to be polite for Niko's sake. It wouldn't do for Niko to turn and see her mother deck the turtle man in the face. She could tell by the dark eyed stare Niko gave, she liked Nick for some reason. Aleze could tell there would be a lot of questions about Nick when he finally left, and for once Aleze hoped he would stay. If he did, she wouldn't have to worry about answering anything. Turning the corner, she watched with a slight smile as Niko saw Jane and Charlie. They were walking slightly apart from each other, hands shoved in their jacket pockets, but their stares matching each other in intensity. Shrieking, Niko ran over to Jane and began tugging on her jacket. The two of them looked like such good parents it made Aleze almost sick to see them acting like parents should. Together and content with the world.

"So am I a Galapagos Turtle to you as well?" Nick's calm, collected voice pulled Aleze from her thoughts and she had to laugh somewhat dryly at that.

"No… you reminded me more of a crab." Aleze smirked and picked up her pace to meet up with Jane and Charlie. Nick kept pace easily, and Aleze gave a quick glance back, relishing in the look of utter shock on Nick's face.

"You didn't always think that." He reminded her with a twisted, sick look on his face. Aleze rolled her eyes at him, wondering vaguely why he would bring stuff like that up now of all times.

"Because you can read minds so well." She retorted sarcastically, picking up her pace again. Turning back towards her daughter, she wasn't surprised to see Niko positively bouncing up and down as she explained her close encounter with the turtle man, making Charlie turn red from laughter.

"She's got you pinned like a butterfly on display, Nick." Charlie said as he went down on one knee to assess Niko. "Hello Nicolette. My name is Charlie." He extended a hand, and with wide eyes Niko shook hands with him, turning back to give Aleze a questioning look before she began laughing.

"You're the guy Aunty Jane talks about." She said matter-of-factly, nodding slowly and pulling her hand away after a slight deliberation with her words. Aleze and Charlie burst into laughter at the sight of Jane's bright red face, their laughter over powering Niko's voice of shock as she said in indignation, "What? She said he's polite and a real looker!" This of course caused more laugher from everyone but a very confused Niko and a very stoic Nick.

"Well at least I know she doesn't talk horribly about me behind my back!" Charlie smiled and stood up, suddenly putting an arm around Jane's waist. Aleze noticed the gesture as one totally different from the no contact rule they seemed to be sporting from before and it made her inwardly smile. When it was made apparent that Jane did mention him, he was more willing to show his attraction.

"I don't think Aunty Jane can talk bad about anybody, Mr. Charlie." Niko smiled in a friendly way at him before turning to Aleze and begging in a way only a child could, "Mummy, can we see the penguins now?" Smiling, Aleze nodded, and grabbing her hand she started off in the way the penguins should be.

"Should we go with you?" Jane called after her, concern in her voice. Aleze looked back at their happy situation, Charlie still holding onto Jane like she was a floating device out at sea, and Jane's hopeful eyes sparkling. Aleze couldn't do that to her sister; it would be heartless. Looking back at Nick, she wasn't surprised to see that he was staring down at the ground, the glare back in place.

"No, you guys have fun. I just want to let Niko see the penguins." Aleze smiled in a way that she hoped was convincing, and turning back around the grabbed Niko's hand before turning the corner towards the artic animals.

She wasn't aware that someone was behind her until Niko glanced back and broke into a grin.

"Mummy, look, the turtle man is following us!" Niko chirped brightly, turning back to run to him. Aleze picked up her pace, out of habit, and turning slightly red, she picked up Niko to whisper in her ear, "Honey, don't call him that. He's Mr. Darcy."

"She can call me anything she wants to." Nick said as he caught up to them, his face unreadable as he stared at Aleze holding Niko. Niko, giggling delightedly, held out her hands to him in the, "hold me" gesture that made Aleze turn bright red in mortification. Nick surprised her though when he reached out and grabbed Niko by the waist, swinging her over onto his hip like a natural. She laughed and looked back at Aleze, her dark eyes asking more than they should. Aleze put on her best smile, motioning towards the artic exhibit where the penguins would be. She kept the grin in place so that her daughter wouldn't see the anger and envy at the show of Nick holding her daughter. Her steps slowly grew jerkier and sharper, and she didn't have to glance back to see Nick following behind, carrying Niko easily despite her chattering in his ear.

"So you see, mum doesn't exactly like Chinese food, but she eats it because I do. She copies me." Niko explained in a scholarly voice, hands splayed on Nick's shoulder for balance. Nick wasn't watching Niko though; he was watching Aleze's tense walk, wondering what was bothering her so much. Was she really disturbed by him holding his own daughter? Was it really that big of a problem? Her back was rigid, her hands not swinging naturally, and when she turned her head to the side, her lips were pursed in anger.

"Oh? I never knew your mother was a follower." Nick said distractedly, catching up to Aleze and placing a subtle hand on her arm to slow her down. Aleze turned furiously to face him, eyes blazing in envy and anger to watch him touch her arm again and give a pointed look to Niko. Aleze knew he wanted her to slow down for Niko's sake, but she wasn't sure if she could. She wasn't sure if she wanted Niko so comfortable with him; she wasn't sure if she could handle the stares later. Nick was a pompous man and an all around horrible human being, but Niko liked him? Where was the justice?

"Niko likes her stories." She finally responded, looking at Niko and Nick with a surge of envy. Her daughter shouldn't so easily leave her for him. It hurt a little, but what could she say? She wouldn't give Nick the satisfaction of seeing her so angry.

"I love stories." Niko said matter of factly. Nick gave an awkward chuckle, the tone off to Aleze, but she didn't comment. Glancing up into his arrogant eyes, she saw the awkward hesitance, the sign of a man clearly out of his league. He had no idea what to say, or what to do, but he was acting like he was a professional.

Aleze bit her cheek to stop a smile. Even after all of these years, she could read him like a book.

"Like the Pebble and the Penguin?" Aleze asked Niko after a slightly awkward silence. Giggling, Niko scrambled down from Nick's hold, and grabbed his hand, pulling him along brightly as she nodded furiously.

"That's one of my favorites." She stated boldly, hardly noticing Nick almost falling over as he struggled to right himself. Following behind them leisurely, Aleze ignored the look for help that Nick gave her, biting her tongue to stop the laughter that had been building. He was going to stalk them like he deserved to be there? He would get the full consequence of befriending her daughter.

As they rounded the corner, the artic exhibit came into view, and Niko let go of his hand, sprinting towards the glass that had the word, 'penguin' scrawled across it. Squealing, she pressed her nose against the glass, surprised that the penguins were still out and about, swimming in the bottom.

"Mum, look, the little penguin is looking at me!" She exclaimed, motioning with her hand but not turning to look. Nick was walking by her side, his shoulder a little too close for comfort, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"So… how've you been…?" He seemed at a loss for words, and Aleze glanced up to see him at a loss for words, brow furrowed down. Shrugging, Aleze spied a bench and walked towards it, surprised when he followed and sat down next to her.

"I've been good." She hoped he noticed that she hadn't left him room to reply with anything. She didn't want to hear him talk; she didn't want his knee to be touching hers, and she didn't want his shoulder to be so close. Keeping one eye on Niko, she hunched forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

"That's… good." He said after another tense moment of silence.

"Yeah, I guess." As Niko followed the procession of swimming penguins, a few older couples walked through, talking quietly and smiling. The closeness and happiness radiating off of them made a surge of anger rush through Aleze, and to indulge in the dark feeling, she asked bitterly, "So, how have you been these past five years?" Pulling out her carmex, she fiddled with it nervously.

"I've been fine. You've done good for yourself, I see." He noted, nodding towards Niko.

"I've done my best." Was all she could manage to reply, eyes locked on her daughter. Her tense concentration on the simple animals was a bit too familiar to someone she didn't want to think about, and she regretted that the similarities between Nick and her daughter were so close.

"I've got a question, Aleze." Nick suddenly stated, and she felt him shift uncomfortably on the bench. Unwillingly looking at him, Aleze felt something in the pit of her stomach that made her grind her teeth. It was so ludicrous that she stamped it down before it had even taken root.

"Ok, shoot." She said evenly, folding her arms.

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

~---~

_"So he just left?" Richard Fitzwilliam gave a low whistle at my slow, lazy nod. We were on top of my roof, staring up at the sky, camping out and just talking. It was his third month in Barnesville Georgia, and needless to say, we had become best friends. There wasn't a secret I kept from him, and there wasn't an opinion he left me out of. He was there when I needed him, and I was there when he decided the small town lifestyle was too much for his city-boy self. _

_"When I told him, his face went completely blank. He just stared at me like I was stupid, and it took me a good hour to convince him that I wasn't lying. When he finally believed me, I swear he was about to cry." I lifted my hand lethargically and pointed at the little dipper, ignoring his look of pity. _

_"What did he do after that?" Rich prompted gently. I laughed sourly, rolling on my side despite the gritty rooftop to look him dead in the eye. _

_"He said he'd take care of everything. Two days later he calls and says he's moving, three days later we were broken up, four days later he says he doesn't love me, and by day five he was gone." I smiled in a kind of convincing way, looking back up at the sky to ignore his wince. "To say that it was a quick end would be pointless. He kept trying to get a hold of me, like I would forgive him or something. He dragged it out until I couldn't even stand to think about him." I felt Rich grab my hand and squeeze it to let me know he was there, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I was an idiot." _

_"You weren't an idiot." He scolded gently. "No, I was an idiot for dumping pudding on my principal's head. You were in love." _

_"You dumped pudding on your principal's head?" I asked incredulously. Rich laughed brightly, sitting up and looking down at me with a sparkle in his eyes. _

_"Nick dared me when we were in elementary school." He said simply. His face turned sober for a moment, a thought crossing his mind. "When she gets older… are you going to- you know, uh, tell her who her pathetic father is?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. _

_"I… don't know. Should I?" I prayed I would hear the answer I wanted. _

_"As much as I think not, she deserves to know." He placed a hand on my stomach where my baby was noticeable when I stood to the side. "She should know why she'll feel like a brooding psychopath every now and then. But it'll be ok." He joked to lighten the mood. I grinned at his attempt and took his hand again to let him know how much I appreciated the lie. _

_~---~  
_

_Yeah, a little short, but I couldn't keep going with the chapter. I had to introduce the cousin somehow, and this just came to me! So, yeah, there's the cousin, and now's your chance to tell me what you think! I'll try to update sooner!!  
_


	10. Fear the Blaze

_I know, I know... you can kill me. But, it's really hard to come up with stuff after a big bang, you know? Anywho, I'm not here for excuses, I'm here to show you that I'm not dead!_

_So, enjoy, for my sake :)_

Disclaimer- If I owned Pride and Prejudice, Lady Catherine would have had a better hair day then she did in the movie. The poor old lady had never seen a brush before :(

_"Forget your High Society, _

_I'm soaking it in Kerosene"_

**-Miranda Lamert: Kerosene**

* * *

_I was very much pregnant. _

_It wasn't really a secret, and it never really was, but now it was out in the open in a physical aspect. If I turned, I was sure I'd bowl someone over with my stomach. If my back was turned, everyone thought I was normal sized, but when I turned around… it was obvious I had one in the oven. _

_Hiking my book bag up higher and muttering under my breath, I reached up on my tippy toes, cursing whoever decided that pregnancy would be fun for women to go through. Stretching farther up, I strained to reach the book at the very top of my locker, but it was a failed attempt. I was too short, and the added weight dragged me down. There was a weird tingling over my stomach like the skin was stretching a little too tight, but I ignored it. That had happened a lot lately, and I just ignored it now. _

_"Come on, just a little bit more…" I coached myself, hopping slightly, hoping that would help. The weird tingling became a little more pronounced, but I pushed it away._

_"You know, if you stretch any higher, you're going to fall over." An amused voice told me. Not bothering to look back, I gave one last final jump, triumphantly knocking my book off of the shelf and onto the floor. The cry of happiness died into a groan of annoyance as I realized I'd have to bend over to pick that stupid book up. My back twinged and I winced at the feeling. Being pregnant wasn't fun._

_"I think The Lord had a sick sense of humor when he planned pregnancy." I told Rich as I began to get into a stance that would allow me to pick up my book. Laughing, Rich beat me to the punch and grabbed my book, sliding it into my book bag for me. Gratefully, I hugged him, slamming my locker closed as the tingling on my stomach increased._

_"That just reeks of blasphemy." He informed me cheekily, slinging an arm around my shoulder. Jabbing him in the side I continued walking down the hall, feeling more like I was waddling than putting one foot in front of the other like normal humans did._

_"No man has ever had to walk like this, and if that's blasphemy than I'm as worse as they come." I muttered darkly, smiling as I saw Jane wave at me. Rich winced next to me, playing the pity party with me. A painful streak crept across the bottom of my back, almost like a cramp and I shook the feeling away, surprised that it was harder to do so. Maybe I needed to take painkillers? _

_"Well, you'll have the baby sooner or later, and then you'll be right back to your strut." He exclaimed. I froze as something painful across my stomach sent me almost to my knees, and I grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling. Jane, noticing my strange action, hurried over to us, concern etched on her face._

_"Have the baby-" I gasped, pained as a weird feeling rolled over my abdomen. It was an almost indescribable feeling, like the muscles were tensing to the point of breaking, and I bit my lip to keep from saying something I would regret. _

_"Yeah, Leezey, I said you'll have the baby soon." Rich looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I grabbed his jacket and managed to stand before another wave of pain sent the room spinning slightly. Jane was grabbing my shoulder, her phone out as she realized what was happening. Dazedly I noticed she was calling 911._

_"No, you idiot, I'm mean I'm having the baby!" The pain receded just as fast as it came, but the tingling feeling was a little more intense, a little more uncomfortable. My legs shook unsteadily. Rich stared at me blankly, and then his eyes widened. _

_"Wait- do you mean-" He stammered in surprise. _

_"Yes, we need an ambulance at Lamar High School, my sister is-"_

_"I mean, get me out of here!" The pain snapped back with a vengeance, and if it wasn't for Jane and Rich holding me up, I would have collapsed on the floor and just laid there. They held me up, Rich exclaiming about how he had no idea what to do, and Jane trying to soothe me. There was an odd sensation of something ripping within me, and then Rich cried out as water splattered onto his shoes._

_"Leezey, if you had to go to the bathroom you should have just-" _

_"Her water just broke, Rich, what do you think it was?!" Jane asked, exasperated. The pain intensified as she said that, and I looked down dazedly to see that were standing in a slowly growing puddle, my pants soaked on the insides. The pain faded as I stared at one focal point, and I was aware of Rich babbling excitedly in my ear._

_"You're right, Leezey, pregnancy is gross!" He exclaimed, motioning with his free hand to his shoes. The pain suddenly struck again, and I dug my nails into his arm, relishing in his squeal of protest. _

_"Rich, not helping!" Jane reminded him, pulling me down the hallway. Where were the other people? Where were the stragglers that could get help? _

_"Sorry, I'm just so-"_

_"Where are all of the teachers?" Jane asked worriedly._

_"Oh, I'm going to be a surrogate uncle!" Rich cried excitedly, and dodged a well aimed punch in his direction, courtesy of me. Jane looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head. _

_"Not the time, Rich." She scolded him as she called out for a teacher or anyone who could actually help. _

"_Do something useful, Richey Rich." I grumbled, gritting my teeth. As my muscles felt like they were about to snap, I managed another look to Rich. He was grinning smugly, and making the strange breathing noises that women in labor made, eyes on me. _

_"See, I'm helping! I love pregnancy!" He cried out, helping me to stand. I gave him my best withering glare. _

_"Yeah, you're pregnant next." I bit out from clenched teeth. _

_

* * *

_

The words rushed around her, and she could hardly register what he was asking. She was aware of Niko's squeals of excitement, and she was aware of the cool September air rushing about her, but she wasn't really feeling it. All she could feel was the numb sensation. He wasn't supposed to bring things like this up; what was he playing at? Gripping the carmex tightly in her hands, she looked at Nick, surveying his cool face, eyes narrowed at her lack of an answer. She could feel the walls building up, and she could feel the icy exterior around her heart growing harder with every second she waited to answer.

"Why should I?" She asked in a quiet, angry voice. Folding her arms even tighter, she looked away from his cold gaze, her eyes locked on her daughter. Niko, who had not the slightest clue why her father couldn't be there. Niko, who had to face people's patronizing stares because one man's fear. Niko, who struggled with the fact that when most people came home to a mommy and a daddy, she came home to a mother and an aunt. The fury mounted even higher.

"Why should you? Because she has a right to know!" Nick's voice jumped up in indignation, and then lowered to a scornful hiss. "Because your daughter shouldn't have to go through that." Aleze rounded on him so fast she could hardly contain the joy at his look of surprise. Jabbing him in the shoulder, she rose up from her seat, ignoring Niko's stare of curiosity and the older couples' knowing glances.

"You should have thought of that, five years ago." She hissed, keeping her voice low so the eavesdroppers couldn't overhear what their argument was about. Nick rose up as well, his towering frame making her seem dwarfed in comparison. She refused to back down under his patronizing, arrogant gaze.

"You'd put your daughter through the confusion for the sake of your pride?" He asked her quietly, hands clenched into fists at his side. Aleze let out a soft, cold laugh, shaking her head.

"You'd put my daughter through the confusion for the sake of your guilt?" She asked, equally quiet. There was a deadened silence at that, and Nick's dark eyes flickered with something she couldn't name. Was it anger? Was it amusement? His lips were pursed, and his stance was set for intimidation, but she wasn't registering that. Nearby, a middle aged married couple chuckled, and they both turned, their glares of fury locked on the two.

"Young love?" The woman suggested, making her husband laugh. Niko walked over slowly, her dark blue eyes taking in the scene between them. Slowly, she laced her small fingers through Aleze's, and she looked up, frowning.

"Just married, I'd suppose." The man agreed, not hiding his enjoyment at the scene. Aleze squeezed Niko's hand, shaking her head furiously at the stranger's observations.

"No, we're not married." She informed them coldly, taking a step back. Nick's head snapped back to her, the frown even deeper than before, and she added that as fuel to the flame. "Not even close." She added, reaching down the pick up her daughter. Niko's face was troubled, and her dark eyed stare went back to Nick, confused. The married couple had the decency to look abashed.

"Oh," The woman said slowly, realizing her error, "I'm sorry, I could have sworn that-"

"You thought wrong." Nick informed her icily, fists still clenched. There was an awkward silence as Niko leaned her head worriedly on Aleze's shoulder, and the married couple looked at each other before walking away, hands clasped tightly. Aleze turned back to Nick, her glare darkening now that their small audience had left.

"Are you going-"

"Not on your life, Nick." She vowed, stepping back, clutching Niko protectively.

"Aleze, Nick, what's wrong?" Jane's soothing voice pulled Aleze from the edge she felt like she was teetering over, and whirling around, she saw her very own saint standing there, watching them with curiosity and wariness. Beside her, Charlie stared, eyebrows raised in vague amusement and questioning. Plastering a smile on her face, Aleze stepped away from Nick, reaching Jane a little too quickly to be normal. Her blood was racing, and she felt like hitting something. Not with Niko there though, it wouldn't be right for her to see that.

"I'm peachy." She said brightly, hitching Nicolette higher up on her hip and holding her tightly. "But it is getting a little late, don't you think? We have a lot to do tomorrow." She reminded Jane with a pointed look that no one but Jane noticed. Nodding in response, Jane's hold on Charlie tightened at the thought of having to leave, but the anger was still fresh in her sister's face, and she knew she would snap soon.

"Yeah, we do have a lot to do. You guys ready to go?" She looked up at Charlie who was giving a slightly dazed smile, like he wasn't sure exactly was going on, but he knew that something was off. Shrugging, his grin grew larger and he nodded in agreement.

"We'll walk you to your car." He turned towards the direction of the exit, and they all began walking slowly, Charlie supplying the entire conversation. Niko's head was resting on Aleze's shoulder, and Aleze didn't have to look to see that she was troubled about what she had just seen. Though she hadn't heard their words, the anger and animosity wasn't exactly subtle. Looking back at Nick as they rounded the corner to leave, she saw his face drawn inward, thick with brooding anger. Rolling her eyes, she held Niko a little tighter.

"So I'll just have to pick you guys up for the fundraising ball tomorrow night?" Charlie asked brightly, talking about all of them but his gaze directed at Jane. Nodding, Jane looked back at Aleze for confirmation, unsurprised that she was zoned out, lost in her anger. Ever since she'd seen Nick less than a week before, she'd had the tendency to zone out and get lost in her thoughts, memories too great for her to get over.

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks so much, Charlie." Jane said, smiling. Aleze glanced up, her eyes observing them strangely, like she was seeing something for the first time. A fake smile grew on her face, and she nodded slowly, fooling almost everyone with her enthusiasm. Niko was giving her a puzzled look, and the anger seemed to grow in Nick's face as he watched.

"It'll be fun." Aleze finally found the words she wanted to say. A fundraising ball would be fun, right? Yeah, a ball where she'd be able to see Charlie and Jane interact, and see Charlotte and Vinny… and Nick. The fake smile slipped from her face before she could help it, and with a quick goodbye, she clambered into the car, strapping Niko in, ignoring her protests, and gritting her teeth as Jane took her sweet time.

* * *

"Should I ask what that was?" Jane said evenly a few hours later. Aleze was cleaning up with entirely too much enthusiasm, scrubbing the sinks and counters with reckless abandon now that Niko was asleep. As if sensing her mother's anger, Nicolette hadn't asked about Nick's less than stellar argument, but Jane had keener eyes.

"There's nothing to ask about. Nick made me mad, and I wasn't going to put up with his arrogant attitude." Aleze huffed, throwing the scrubber into the sink before drying her hands and taking the broom to sweep the floor. Jane made a noise in the back of her throat, and grabbed the broom from Aleze's hand, making Aleze turn and reach into the pantry to pull out pinesol. A woman on a mission, she took a rag and went into the living room, eyes glinting.

"Obviously, but it was not your average argument. What did he say?" Jane set down the broom and followed Aleze into the living room where she took the pinesol and rag, reducing Aleze to rush for the windex, paper towels in hand. Something was going to get cleaned, dammit.

"Oh, the usual. He wants Nicolette to know who her father is. I'm refusing to tell her." Aleze ignored the fact that Nick wanting Niko to know the truth was not a usual affair. He was someone who ran from his problems. He was too spoiled to know the difference from hard work and inherited money. Jane grabbed the windex and dragged Aleze over to the couch, forcing her to sit down and talk calmly.

"He wants Niko to know?" Jane said softly, her eyebrows turning up in confusion. "Now?" Aleze nodded slowly, anger gripping her features slightly before she took a deep breath.

"I can't take this. I'm not going to lie, this is killing me. But I won't let him win. She won't know that someone like him sired her, and I won't back down. Just because he's turned out to be exactly what I pegged him for, it doesn't mean I rip up what I started. I'm not running from him. I'm not going to be like him." Aleze gave Jane a glassy eyed stare, her smile fragile. Standing up slowly, she took the windex from Jane's hands, and walked over to the window, spraying it lightly before she began cleaning. Jane sighed, staring at her sister's back before she stood up and walked out of the room. Aleze had always been able to handle herself with strength. Even if this situation was too close to home, she knew Aleze knew what she was doing.

Aleze could handle it, right?

* * *

_"You're going to be ok, just breathe!" The doctors were rushing around me, yelling orders at the nurses and hooking up too many different tubes and wires around me. Amidst the chaos as they rushed me to the delivery room, Jane and Richy were right there, holding my hands and pushing people out of the way. In the background of the pain, underneath the yelling of the doctors and the pounding of feet, sneaking around the squeaking of the wheels on the gurney, there was a ringtone that kept repeating itself over and over again. _

_"Rich, tell the stupid idiot that's calling you to let off for a bit." I snapped as we rounded a corner. Rich looked apologetically at me, and grabbed his phone. _

_"I'll call you back. Aleze is on her way to the delivery room." He said to whoever it was on the phone. Craning to look at him, I was awarded with his look of shock, panic, and then anger._

_"No, you can't talk to her. Don't you think she's had enough?" He asked angrily, glancing at me and then Jane. Letting go of my hand, he stepped away from the chaos, refusing to meet my gaze as he listened to the person on the other line. Who had had enough? Why were they calling? As we rounded yet another corner, I saw Rich kick a wall and shout into the phone, "NICK, LET IT GO! I'm here with her, not you. You were never there for her. But I'll do what you never had the balls to." Snapping the phone shut, he jogged to catch up with us, studiously ignoring my look of shock as the double doors swung wide open, leading me to a future that I couldn't say I was ready for._

_But Rich was right; he was right by my side, something Nick couldn't do. Wouldn't do._

* * *

_Well... that was... intense. Sorry, Aleze has a problem with cleaning when she's angry :) _

_I'll try to update soon!_


End file.
